A Stolen Kiss
by hadirdiaa
Summary: A wise man once said, "Is not a kiss the very autograph of love?" Well, I fell in love with someone I barely knew, just because of a kiss. I'm Allison Fletcher, a 19-year-old girl, and this is my story.
1. Dream comes true

**This is my first fanfic ever. Hope you like it..**

**Please, Read'n'Review**

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**One**

**Dream comes true**

**

* * *

  
**

I've never been the type of person who would regret a decision. I believe in what I do, and I do it out of love and commitment, that's all I could ask for. But sometimes I wonder how my life would have been if I took a different path. Would my life have been better or worse? Would I have been here now or somewhere else?

My Parents hated the idea of me not applying to college despite my high grades that could've granted me a scholarship, but I didn't want to go. Yes, I would've made them proud, and learned something new, and maybe meet some new people. But also I would've had to leave home and be away from my family and friends; I don't live with my parents anymore but whenever I need to see them, it's only a matter of minutes. And my best friends — Gianna, Hailey and Patrick — how can I live through one day without seeing them? Is this considered a better way of life?

However, today I got my answer. Today is the day I get a new job, a celebration and, most importantly, a renewal of a never-to-be-forgotten memory. Today is my grandmother's very special café & juice bar's re-opening ceremony, it's been closed since she died when I was sixteen. It became my dream, since then, to re-open it one day, but my dad thought it would remind me of her and he was worried that this might affect my grades. So I planned to re-open it after I finish high school. I refused to think my grandma's gone, she is out there somewhere, watching over me, and all I wanted was to never let her memory fade away.

Here I am, standing within the place that shared every delightful memory and erased every unpleasant one, staring at the walls that echoed every laugh and witnessed every tear. Aside from the purple wallpaper, everything looked the same; the grand bar, the multi-colored chairs, the heart-shaped tables. I didn't want to change anything, but I had to apply wallpapers. Me and my grandma used to write a phrase on the wall that reminds us of each cheerful day we spent. That way, here would always be our happiest place. Plus, purple was her favorite color. I also bought a new banner, but haven't changed the name of the place:

**Allie's Café and Juice bar  
get your orders here or in your car**

Yes, gran named it after me. My friends thought I should change it into something cooler, something more… catchy, but I totally disagreed. As long as I'm in charge, we'll do this my way.

"Allison!" said Gianna, amazed. "this place is amazing, it's like were back in 9th grade."

Gianna is the typical party-freak-friend. When she's not working, she's partying; however, that'll have to change since she's going to be running this place with me.

"Yeah, Allie!" added Hailey, astonished. "You spent _a lot_ of effort and time over this place but it's really worth it"

Hailey is the sensitive, shy, responsible, over caring one. She's someone you can rely on. She's a really hard-worker, too.

"Thanks, Girls" I murmured, pretty mesmerized myself. "I wouldn't have done it without you."

To me, it's a dream come true.

"So are you ready to hire your first waitress?" said Gianna, after a few minutes in silence.

"Gigi, me, you and Hailey run this place together," I chuckled. "Who knows, you might find yourself a bartender someday"

Hailey laughed, But Gigi gave me the 'not so funny' look and said, "Are you trying to make me quit on my first day here?"

"Speaking of jobs," said Hailey. "Isn't Pat supposed to be here by now?"

Oops! There's a disappointment. "He texted and said that he'll send our uniforms with Adam." I replied.

As Hailey's face fell, Gigi's lit up the second I spoke her boyfriend's name.

"He did?" said Gigi with a bewildered smile on her face.

"Yes, and you're supposed to be surprised, so can you please act like it?" I pleaded

"Okay," she replied, innocently. "A girl can wear make-up on her first day at work, right?"

Before any of us can answer, she snatched her bag and stormed through the bathroom door.

Hailey laughed halfheartedly. As much as I'm happy today, I just hate the fact that she's hurt.

"He's probably asleep," I tried soothing her. "Yesterday was really exhausting."

"But he promised he'd be here," she said.

"I know, sweetie." I smiled. "You really have to let him know how you feel about him—"

"No, I don't have to let anyone know anything," She cut me off. "I mean, what if he decides he doesn't like me and doesn't want be friends with me anymore? You know I can't risk that, at least, now, I get to call him... and see him. I'll just wait."

"Alright, alright," I forfeited. "Just put in mind that It's _his_ lucky day if he gets to be with someone like _you_."

She nodded, as I hugged her.

"Besides," I added with a grin. "We all know he's the sleepiest sleepy head in the world."

She laughed. Good. "You're right," she hugged me even tighter. "Now forget about Pat, today is _your_ day." she said with a smile as she let go of me. At that moment, Gigi came out of the bathroom.

"Girls, how do I look?" She asked, excitedly.

"Beautiful." Hailey and I said in unison. And it's true, she is beautiful. Her skin is pale white. Her body is slender, covered with a halter, maxi, hot pink dress which gave her cheeks a faint blush. Her shoulder-length, straight, black hair was left loose. Her brown eyes glowed under her thickened-by-mascara black lashes and her pink shadowed eyelids.

Just then, we heard a car pull over. Gianna grinned widely and ran to meet her boyfriend, Adam, whose arms were stretched in front of him, eager to take her in. He kissed her lips ever-so lightly, then murmured 'I missed you.' I, instantly, felt the urge to look away. I've never had anything even close to what they have. I only had ONE boyfriend and he was a jerk and cheated on me; We've been together for only two months. Sometimes I wonder if I would ever have a special someone who'd love me truly and always be there for me, who'd do me right and never cheat on me, who'd surprise me at work just to give me a rose and a kiss, who'd take me out on Saturdays, whom I'd love more than my own self…

"Hey, Allie," Adam said to me and abruptly brought me back to earth, back from my very own fairytale. "How're you, today?"

"I'm great," I replied. "How about you?"

"I'm fine," He said, looking around the place. "You did a pretty good job here, this place looks brand new."

"Thanks, Adam." I said with a smile

"Where's Hailey?" He asked.

I was too deep in thoughts that I hadn't noticed Hailey go anywhere. "Umm.. Probably—"

"Hello, Adam." Hailey said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Hi, Hailey," He said. "How are you doing?"

"Just Fine," She said with a grin.

"Did Pat really send the uniforms with you," I said, a little eager to see how they look. Gianna is the one who designed them and I was forbidden to even ask about how they look, not to ruin the surprise. "Or was he just telling me that so I wouldn't yell at him?"

They all laughed. "They're in the backseat of my car," Adam replied. "I'll go—"

I didn't hear what he said next, as I ran to the car to bring them. I opened the backdoor and found two blue bags. I, quickly, opened the bigger one and brought the first uniform out.

"Show me," Hailey said from right behind me. I turned around and stretched my arms so she can see. It was a red and white checkered knee-length shorts and a white, sleeveless, scoop-neck tank in stretch solids; I loved it.

Hailey gasped, "Wow!"

"Yea," I Said. "Gigi actually managed to do a good job."

Hailey and I laughed. "I'm going to try it on."

We headed back to the café. Hailey went to the bathroom, but Gigi stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I want to try on the uniform—"

"No, You don't," Gigi answered firmly. "What you really want is to put that uniform in your locker over there" —She gestured to the back of the cafe—"and head back to the car immediately."

Oops!

"Gigi," I pleaded. "The celebration is hours away, why do we have to get dressed—"

She cut me off. "I'm not taking 'No' for an answer." Then she turned to Adam. "Honey, can you give us a ride home?"

"Already?" He asked.

"I have to get ready," She told him, then kissed him on the cheek. "And get _them_ ready, too"

"Sure," He said with a smile.

We, all, went to the car to go home.


	2. Unwelcome

**I really hope you like this chapter, it's longer than the first.**

**Please, tell me if i over-describe unimportant details; the house, the outfits n so.  
Read n Review =)**

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Two**

**Unwelcome**

**

* * *

  
**

White Rock, where I live, is never lovelier. This time of year, the sun is always shining and the sky is bright blue with some very little white clouds scattered around. People from all over the British Columbia come here to enjoy the beautiful weather.

Adam pulled over in front of my house. It's originally my grandparents' but grandma asked dad to sell the house and give me the money for my college fund or whatever plans I have, so I just settled for the house. It's two stories high with a small attic, the laundry room, as a tiny third floor. It's white with brown rooftops. The front yard is a small, rectangular grass area with a mail stand. The garage, which has no cars currently since my car's being fixed and Gigi sold hers a week ago, is on the left of the house. The back yard is bigger; it's mostly a swimming pool with a rounded, white table, a few chairs of the same color on its sides, and ofcourse some beach chairs for tanning. There's also a hammock on the other side of the pool.

Hailey and Gigi live with me but Gigi is moving out soon. Adam bought a new apartment and they are moving in together, isn't that cute?

"Thanks, Adam," I said while unfastening my seat belt.

"Seeya tonight," Hailey said.

"Take care, girls," Adam replied. "And don't be late, please!"

I got off the car and headed for the door, Hailey followed me while Gigi stayed in the car. I took my keys out and unlocked my way into the house. On my right, there's the reception; a cream colored, L-shaped sofa with chocolate brown cushions facing a fireplace with a lot of framed photos on its top, two matching cocktail ottomans are placed beside the sofa, and a chocolate brown coffee table in the middle. On my left, there's the dining room; a light pine rectangular table with eight chairs arranged around it, and a light pine, huge cupboard. The double swinging door to the bathroom & the kitchen is just behind the table. Ahead of me, there's a small corridor that takes to the living room; two off-white sofas, one bigger than the other, with orange cushions, are placed perpendicularly. A beige media wall set is facing the bigger sofa, embracing a black plasma television. A beige bookshelf is standing with its back to the side of the stairwell, behind the sofa, facing the television. The door to the back yard is a few steps away from the stairwell.

"Ladies," Gigi said, catching up to us after giving her boyfriend a proper 'goodbye'. "Up the stairs, NOW!"

"Alright," I mumbled while climbing up the stairs.

"Up, up, up," she said again.

"Always eager when it comes to a closet," Hailey sighed. Gigi laughed.

The second floor is simpler, way simpler. Right in front of the stairs, there's a small door that takes to the laundry room, the tiny third floor. There are a couple of red comfy chairs and a small, white coffee table on the right. Then there's the corridor full of doors on both sides; the door to my room, the door to Hailey's room, the door to Gianna's room and the door to the huge closet. There are two more rooms, one is left the way it has always been since my grandparents lived here—their bedroom, the other is empty except for a few pieces of furniture that we wanted to store. Each of the rooms has its own bathroom and a balcony over-looking different places; My room's balcony is over-looking the back yard. Hailey's is over-looking the side of the house. Gigi chose the room with the best view, her balcony is over-looking a few trees our neighbors grew. No one ever cared about what the closet's balcony is over-looking; it was closed all the time, anyway.

"I have the best outfits on my mind, right now," Gigi said, over-excited.

"Yea, yea," I laughed after we reached the closet. "You _always_ have the best ideas when it comes to clothes."

They laughed with me.

We spent the next couple of hours putting on and taking off different clothes until at last, Gianna was satisfied with the way Hailey and I looked.

After Gigi finished dressing me up and after I applied my make-up, I stood in front of the huge full-length mirror to take a look at myself; my slim body is wrapped in a gray French terry-pleated, tube dress that hung a few inches over my knee, and black, high heeled, slingback sandals. My wavy, chocolate brown hair is left loose; it is dangling down the half of my back. White eye-shadows gave my grayish-blue eyes a certain glow.

"Allie" Hailey complimented. "You look amazing."

"Thanks, Hailz," I replied while turning around to face her and Gigi, then gasped. "You two look even more amazing."

Hailey is wearing a blue and green strapless, knee-length smocked dress, and green T-strap wedge sandals. Her blonde hair is held up into a ponytail and her French cut bangs is left loose. Her ocean blue eyes are as beautiful as ever. Gigi is wearing a brown, racer-back, tank dress with crochet skirt and a tan ribbon and tan, zigzag wedge sandals. Her black hair left loose as well.

"Thank you," Gigi said, and Hailey smiled. "Now let's go; Adam has been downstairs for almost an hour now."

We all went downstairs and headed to Adam's car. 10 minutes later, we arrived at Allie's. I got off the car and stood still; frozen with shock. This was not the place I've seen this morning.

"Do you like my editing your place for the party?" I knew it was you.

"Pat, I hope you saved a place for me in my own café." I said, sarcastically.

He laughed. "It's just a couple of friends," he hugged me. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," I said with a smile, but he wasn't looking at me anymore.

"Hello, Hailey," He said to Hailey, and hugged her. "You're looking good, girl."

"Thanks, Pat," She replied with a grin. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Patrick Langlier, you look amazing in that shirt." Gigi said. Then, with a smile, added, "I wonder where you get your fashion advices."

Pat is dressed in a formal, stripped, beige and cocoa shirt and light brown pants. His hair is blond, slightly brown, and his eyes are hazel.

"Yea," Said Adam. "Finally, he listens to me."

We all laughed and headed to the café, which had a lot of colored balloons, a stereo playing party music, and a few of Patrick's friends; a tanned girl with extremely long, braided, dark-brown hair and hazel eyes, a pale-skinned, very attractive girl with curly, reddish brown hair and bright green eyes, And finally Daniel, Pat's cousin; his hair was blond as well, but his eyes were green.

"Guys," Patrick said to us as we reached to where his friends were sitting. "Those are Angie, a very good friend of mine,"—pointed to the tanned girl—"and Malonie, my girlfriend,"—pointed to the attractive one. "And of course, you all know Daniel."

We all greeted each others, and spent the rest of the time talking. They asked me about how I managed to change this place like that, and what my plans are to keep it working.

"Oh! so you need waitresses?!" Angie asked, hopefully, when I mentioned that no one else works in this place except for Gigi, Hailey and myself.

"Yes, do you know someone who might be interested?" I replied.

"I totally am."

"Really? That would be great. But I won't be able to name a salary now, because I still don't know if people would come. We haven't got any customers yet."

"I know. I still want the job, if it's okay with you."

"Great then, you're in" I replied with a smile. "if you happen to meet someone who'd work as a bartender, I would be forever grateful."

"I can do that," Daniel told me.

"But you don't live in White Rock, Daniel" I said, confused. "Unless you're willing to drive 50 miles down from Vancouver everyday."

"Didn't Pat tell you? I moved here."

"Oh! In that case, you're more than welcome. We'll have your uniforms ready in a matter of two days."

"It's settled then; A bartender and four waitresses." Gigi squealed, overexcited...as usual.

A few more people joined us that non of us knew who, obviously, came for the re-opening ceremony. Pat turned the stereo's volume higher and it was a party. Hailey, Angie and me served some free juices, while Gigi was too busy enjoying the party with Adam, Pat and Malonie. _She's not getting a raise this month, _I thought, jokingly. Hailey didn't like this either, but only because of Malonie, Pat's girlfriend, but she tried to enjoy the party, convincing herself that, as usual, he'll break up with her in a few days. He is not the 'serious, long-term relationship' guy.

The day was extremely amazing until he showed up, out of the blue. His hair is dark brown and is cropped short. His eyes are dark brown. People say he's handsome, and I used to agree but now, I only see him as the one who broke my heart in the worst way.

"Hi, Al," How dare you just come up to me a year after you cheated on me and broke my heart to little tiny pieces, and just say 'hi'?

"What are you dong here, Kyle?" I replied, disgusted by him showing up here; at my happiest place.

"What is everybody doing here? I'm doing the same." He said, trying to be funny, I think.

"Well, in case you didn't guess, you're not welcome here."

He laughed, and I felt sick to see him amused. "Actually, I came here to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Can't we go to somewhere we can talk more…privately?"

"No, I think here is perfect for whatever you have to say."

"Come on! Let's just stand in front of your café, please?"

"Fine," I sighed.

Pat looked at me, confused. He was getting up when I nodded to let him know it's okay and that I can handle Kyle.

"Here we are," I said as soon as we were a few steps away from the door of the café. "Now, spit it out."

"Listen, I know you think I'm a lying pervert for what I did to you, but I really changed. I didn't realize what I had until I lost it, and now I'm willing to do anything to prove it to you, if you'd just give me the chance to try and make it right—"

"Oh, please!" I cut him off. "Don't tell me you're here seeking my forgiveness, asking for a new chance to be a part in my life then use this part to destroy me again in the worst way possible."

"No, I swear, I've changed." He brushed my cheek with his fingertips. "Honey—"

"Don't touch me!" I said, taking a step back.

"Sorry. And I'm sorry for hurting you before, too. I promise that won't ever happen again. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Kyle, please. I don't want any of this anymore." I really didn't want any of this. He hurt me enough last time that I can't trust him anymore.

"I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend, I'm only asking for a friendship—"

"You've got to be kidding me—"

"A job, then. Anything close enough so you would be the one who decides if I have really changed or not. I'm not going to approach the subject until you do."

That wasn't expected. "So you want a job here?" It didn't sound that bad.

"Yes,"

I stared into his eyes for a long moment, trying to figure out if he's lying in any way. "Alright, be here at 10:00 AM tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am" He said with a smile.

"Now, leave!" I said, sounding a little impatient.

"Don't I get to join the party with—"

"No, you don't." I glared at him.

"Okay," he said, dissapointed. "See you tomorrow then, boss"

I didn't answer. I just turned around and headed back to the door. Pat, Gigi and Hailey came to meet as soon as I stepped my foot inside.

"What was that bastard doing here?" Pat asked.

We were all silent, waiting for me to speak. "He wanted a job here."

Pat snorted.

"Oh! Please!" Gigi said, in the same time.

"What did _you_ tell him?" Hailey asked.

_Did you have to ask that, now?_ I sighed, "I told him to be here at 10:00 AM in the morning."

three pairs of angry eyes were staring at me.

"You…said…what?" Gigi said.

"What? Why?" Pat asked, clearly confused.

"He said he wanted to be close enough for me to notice if he changed, and I agreed."

"Allison Fletcher, Don't you dare tell me you bought that crap he was selling you?" Gigi said angrily.

"Gigi, He asked to work here and I said yes. It's not like he proposed to me!"

"Who are you trying to fool here? Me or yourself?" She was shouting now. "We all know a 'job' is the last thing Mr. my-dad-is-so-rich-I-can-buy-the-whole-city wants from you!"

"I already made my decision!"

"And that decision is wrong!" She yelled at me.

"_I_ decide what's wrong and what's right for me and not either one of you!" I snapped.

I stormed through the door and left them all behind. tears betrayed me and started streaming down my face. I hate it when I fight with Gigi, she's always there for me but sometimes she acts like I'm her responsibility, her little kid. I know she's only angry because she seeks the best for me but I can't suppress my anger, either.

"Al, wait up!" Pat called me.

"I'm walking myself home, Pat. Get back to the party." My voice broke.

"Like I would miss the fun of walking with you." He snorted.

"Please, Pat. I need sometime alone."

"No! I won't let you walk home alone, not now, not like this."

He wasn't going to make this easy. "Pat! I can take care of myself. I'm not a child, why is this so hard for you to understand?!"

"At least take my car?" He was almost as stubborn as I am. Almost.

I sighed heavily. "Okay."

He handed me the keys to his car and walked me to it.

"Call me when you get home?" he asked while I was getting in the car.

"Sure," I answered, my voice almost a whisper.

"Drive safely."

I nodded as I started the engine. I drove around town a little; I was so depressed to go home now. I went to Crescent beach; this was the place I go to think things over. I took off my sandals when I was at the edge of the sand then I walked, barefooted, till my feet were in the water. Was it a wrong decision to let Kyle back into my life, even in the slightest way? It's not like I'm expecting anything from him or maybe I am. Did I give him the job because he asked me for it? Or because I wanted him to ask me for it? Did I want to believe him? But, I don't have any feelings for him anymore. Why did Gigi act like this after she knew Kyle will be working with us? Because she didn't like him or because she thought I would believe him and get back with him, eventually?

I thought about what happened so much that I hadn't noticed it's been an hour already. As I got closer to the car, I heard my cell phone ringing. _Damn! I forgot to call Pat, _I thought.

I ran to the car, picked up the phone, and flipped it open.

"Hello!" I said.

"Allison! Thank God!" Hailey sighed with relief. "What's wrong with you? Are you okay? You said you'll call when you get home but you didn't. You didn't even return our calls! What happened?"

"I'm fine, I just lost track of time."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Crescent beach."

"What are you doing at Crescent beach, alone, at this time?"

"Tell her I'm going to pick her up now!" I heard Pat, talking to Hailey.

"No! I'm already heading home now. And this time I _will_ call as soon as I get there. Promise."

"Alright, sweetie. Take care of yourself."

"Alright, Bye!"

I hung up and drove home. I called Pat as soon as I was inside the house. He said Adam and Gigi left and they'll drop Hailey here before they head to their apartment. Since I didn't feel like talking, I decided to go to sleep before Hailey comes home and tries to soothe me. Besides, I was so sleepy anyway. I changed to my PJs, went to my room and curled under the quilt on my bed. In a matter of minutes, I drifted to sleep.


	3. Out of the blue

**This story would have never been up here if it wasn't for my supportive friends. Thanks to D-twilighter, TooToo, N-twilight lover, Sheriene and Mina =) I love you, all..**

**Sorry it took me so long this time, but I had some things to take care of.**

**This chapter is longer than the last two. I hope you like it.  
Read n review.**

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Three**

**Out of the blue**

**

* * *

  
**

Some days, I sleep so restless that I can't wait to wake up. Yet, I get the feeling that sleeping would help me escape my thoughts. Today is one of those days. I squeezed my eyes shut that it hurts now. I finally gave up when it was starting to cause me a headache, as if I need another reason to darken my mood. I sat up on my bed and took a look at the alarm clock on my bedside table.  
_Oh my God… Two hours late on my first day at work! Well done, Allison. _I thought, abruptly jumping out of bed, picking up my cell phone and running my way to the closet.

"Good morning, sunshine." Hailey said through the phone.

"Hailey, why didn't you wake me up?" I all but screamed at her.

"I'm sorry, but you looked so tired and I thought you could use a little more sleep." She replied, apologetically.

"UGH! It's my first day!" I whined, putting on the first blue jeans I found.

"Technically, yesterday was your first." She said, trying to make me feel better. "And you don't need to worry about anything. Angie, Gigi and I are running this place pretty good. We got three customers so far."

"Really? Three? That's a record for the first two hours."

"Yes! I think people still remember that Allie's juices had always been—"

"Wait a minute, did you say 'Gigi' is with you?" I stopped mid-way putting on a white tee with dark gray 'World Peace' signs scattered all over it.

"Well, DUH!"

"She came," I said, happily. "That's a good sign, she's not _that _mad at me."

"Are you kidding me? Do you think she'd leave you here alone with Mr. Jerkyle? Did you hit your head or are you really that dumb?"

"He's there?"

"Yes, and Gigi told him to wait for you outside. When he said he'd call you, she told him—"

"How long have he been waiting?" I said while tying my red converse's laces.

"He's been here before I came; that's like 09:50 or something. And now… It's Almost Noon. About two hours."

"UGH! I'm on my way."

"Waiting."

I hung up, ran to the first floor and stormed out of the door. I almost didn't notice Pat's car still parked in front of my garage; clearly Malonie gave him a ride yesterday. I went back to the house and ran up to my room, and searched around for the car keys. When I found them I went back to the car and headed straight to Allie's. I parked right In front of the door.

"Good—"

"Ahh!" I screamed and dropped my red purse, startled, while turning off the engine. Eyes wide and looking straight at his face.

"—Morning," Kyle finished his sentence. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," I sighed, trying to steady my breathing rate again.

"You're late, boss." He said while opening my door for me.

"Yea, I… over-slept." I replied, getting out of the car.

"That's not like you. You don't—" He made quotation marks with his fingers in the air and said, "'Over-sleep.'"

"Really? How would _you_ know?"

"I know you a little bit better than you think I do." I grimaced when he said this. I don't like him talking about anything related to what we used to be.

"Whatever." I mumbled, turned around and headed to the café. I caught a glimpse of Gigi standing by the door, her furious eyes on me.

"Allie, I… didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." Kyle said, apparently noticing my grimace.

"Forget about it. You're here for a job, only a job, remember?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I continued walking to the café. Hailey kissed me once on my cheek, Angie came over to greet me and tell me how we did so far and how she enjoyed working in here. But Gigi sat on a chair in silence, not even looking my way. _Better sooner than later_, I thought.

I walked up to her. "Gigi? Can I talk to you?"

She didn't reply. She just stood up and walked to the back room which only had a desk and an old chair, some photographs, too. I followed her in and closed the door. She leaned on the front of the desk and was facing the door.

"Yes?" She said coldly.

"Gigi, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I never meant to hurt you."

I paused, but she didn't have any intention for speaking so I continued.

"I know you want me on the safe side, away from any path that might end up hurting me. I was so shot to pieces by Kyle's request that I couldn't even think straight anymore."

"Do you want him back?" Finally, she spoke.

"No! I told you, he only wanted a job here to—"

"To be close enough to you in order to see if he changed or not. Yea yea, I know." She said, sarcastically. "But why would that matter to you; if he changed or not. You said you didn't want him back, then why the hell would you care if he changed?"

Oops. I didn't know the answer to this one. "I, honestly, don't know." I said, avoiding eye-contact.

"And you don't want me to be angry when you let that moron back into your life? UGH!"

I just looked at my feet and the silence stretched on for a minute. Then, thank God, she broke it this time; I didn't have any idea about what to say.

"I'm sorry, too." She sighed. "I shouldn't have yelled at you as if you were a little—l"

I squealed, crossed the distance between us and hugged her as soon as I knew she's not mad anymore.

"I just want you to know that I'm not giving up until I know why you gave Kyle the job. And I swear if he ever hurt you again, he's dead." She spoke, over my shoulder.

"I love you, Gigi."

"I love you back, Allie"

We heard a brief 'knock knock' and then Hailey said, "Hello? We've got customers."

Gigi ran to the bar while I lingered back to change into my uniforms. After I was done, I went out. Kyle came to me.

"I'm causing problems, aren't I?" He asked, ashamed.

"Why are you saying that?" I asked, avoiding eye-contact; maybe he really knows me more than I think and will find out I'm playing dumb.

"Gianna doesn't seem to like my presence."

"Listen, Kyle. I own this place. You asked for a job and I offered you one. Why would you care about what Gigi seems to do?"

"I just don't want to cause you any problems."

"Well, _my_ problems are _my_ business."

"Okay, Sorry."

"You apologize too much." I said and walked away, to the bar where Gigi was standing, then turned back to him.

"Kyle, why don't you make yourself useful and help us out? Get behind the bar and start serving some drinks." Then I turned around again and continued to Gigi, who gave me two strawberry smoothies to deliver to table two. There were an old woman and a younger guy that can be her grandson. I walked up to them with a smile.

"Here are your drinks." I placed the drinks in front of the woman first then the young man, without even looking at their faces.

"Allie Fletcher," I gasped when he said my name, did I know him? "The girl with the highest scores." It took me a second to realize who he is.

"Jason?" I said, hesitantly. I was staring so hard at his face, raising my eyebrows in surprise.

"Yea," he said with a grin.

"Oh my God! Why aren't you in New York? I thought you lived there now. Wow! You've changed." Not much, though. Jason Bradley was the school's hunk; He is still as breathtakingly beautiful as he always used to be since we were in 3rd grade. I used to have a crush on him since then. He is tall, and has honey-blond hair, blue eyes. The only change is the way he cut his hair. It's shorter now than it was the last time I saw him.

"I can say the same thing about you. I almost didn't recognize you." _As if you did recognize me back in high school_, I thought. He looked at me from head to toe in admiration, or so I thought. "How've you been? Did you go to college?"

"I've been great. And no, I haven't applied to college."

"What? Why?" He said, confused.

"I like it here; I didn't want to leave White Rock." I said, not wanting to go into further details. "What about you? You're supposed to be in New York, what are you doing here?" I said, trying to distract him.

"If I'm bothering you this much by coming back to White Rock, I can leave." He said, obviously joking but I just had to act all idiotic.

"No, I didn't mean that. It's so good to see you here."

"I know, I was just kidding. I'm here to visit my family. I'm leaving after two weeks." He paused. "And it's so good to see you, too." He said with a smile that might've knocked my breath away if I wasn't concentrating that much on breathing steadily.

"So, you finally re-opened this place like you always wanted. Cool." _Since when did you know about my plans? Since when did you know anything about me at all?_ I wondered to myself.

"Yea, this place is really special to me." I smiled.

I felt so rude for talking with him and not saying a word to his grandma, or so I think she is. I smiled at her, and he seemed to remember he didn't introduce us, then.

"Oh! Grandma, this is Allison Fletcher," he said, looking at his grandma. "We went to school together for like our whole lives."

"Ah, Allison; Sonia's daughter. Hello, Sweetie." She said, stretching her hand for me to shake.

"Hi, Mrs. Bradley" I shook hands with her.

"How are your parents?"

"They're pretty good."

"I see you did a lot of work to bring that place to life again. That's so sweet of you; to run your grandma's little dream place. She loved this place a lot."

I smiled at her. I was getting what I wanted; which is that grandma's memory would last forever.

"The drinks here are as great as they have always been." She added after a few seconds.

"Glad you liked it, Mrs. Bradley." I smiled even more.

I didn't want to leave but the silence was getting a little awkward.

"I'm going to let you finish your smoothies. Excuse me." I said and turned to find Gigi smiling at me with her eyes wide, Hailey pretending to be busy, but curiosity is so obvious in her eyes, Angie cleaning a table, and finally Kyle, his eyes locked on mine; they looked like they would pop out of his face in any second. I looked away, instantly. I decided to play dumb, at least until Jason leaves.

After a few minutes, Jason came up to me with his wallet in his hands.

"That was some great smoothie. Well done." he said with a gorgeous smile. I smiled back.

"Thanks, come back when you miss how they taste." Did that sound like I'm flirting? UGH!

"Oh! I'll come back alright," He grinned widely. "But not for the smoothies." He winked at me, and I thought I heard someone gasp but I couldn't care less. I blushed and grinned.

He turned around, headed to the door after giving me the money, then he stopped mid-way and looked back at me. He looked hesitant.

"Did you forget something, Jason?" I asked.

"Ah, well… no. But… Uh, well," He said, then crossed the distance between us and said, "I just want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Okay, so there's this party tomorrow, a dare party actually. Devon and the girls are hosting it at their place like the past two year to be a small little resemblance of high school days, like a re-union. Would you like to come?" Devon hated my guts. She was the most popular girl who had everything she wanted, including Jason, and picked on everyone she thinks might be a threat to having everything she wants. That's why she hates me; I had always been the one with the highest scores and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pass my scores.

"I don't know, Jason. Devon wouldn't be so happy if _I_ show up at _her _party. I have a strong feeling I'm not invited."

"I just invited you. Come on, It'll be fun." He pleaded. "You can bring your friends, too." He added, glancing at Kyle briefly; I wonder what he meant.

"I'll think about it." I lied casually.

"Great, I'd better get back to grandma. See you."

As soon as he was out of the door, I got dragged by my elbow.

"Tell me everything!" Gianna demanded.

"Umm… What?" I said, teasing her a little.

"For God's sake, Allie! What did he want?" Hailey asked.

"Nothing," I Replied. "We just caught up a little. Normal talk, nothing important."

Gigi looked like she would punch me in the face, so I decided to save myself the trouble.

"Alright, there is this party tomorrow, he asked me to come and he told me I can bring friends." I rushed through the words that they were almost inaudible.

"Perfect!" Gigi commented. "He seems to like you. You have to look extraordinarily amazing that night—"

"Relax, Gigi. I'm not going." I cut her mid-sentenced.

"What?" Gigi and Hailey said in unison, both staring at me like I'm some kind of freak.

"I'm not going to the party. I can't go."

"And why the hell not?" Gigi asked.

"Because it's a 'dare party'." A 'dare party' was a party we used to go to in high school. It's pretty much a normal party but the thing is, you can dare someone to do something by writing it on a piece of paper, with your name and the name of the person you're daring, then putting it in a huge box; the 'dare box'. In the end of the party, all the people go to where that 'dare box' stands and the hosts, who are always Devon and her blonde plastic girl friends who call themselves the 'three sexies', start reading the dares out loud. When someone fulfills what he or she was dared to do, they get a proof and post it online so that he isn't called the school's skank for the next year.

"So? You've been to a 'dare party' before; wasn't that bad, was it?" Hailey said, confused.

"Hello? Is that thing in here working?" I said, pointing to her forehead. "The 'three sexies' _always_ host the 'dare party'."

"Oh!" She said, as she got my point. "What did you tell him then?"

"I said I'd think about it."

"I still think you should go." Gigi said.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Why? It's not like they'll kick you out."

"They probably will."

"But Jason asked you to go, you're just going to let that chance pass you by?"

"I don't know, Gigi. But, I don't want to go. It'll be utterly embarrassing." I said, taking a few steps away.

"Listen to me. Just think about Devon's face if you crash her party with Jason hanging out with you."

"I already forgot about all the high school drama, and I don't want any part of it again."

A young man, a woman and a small, little girl entered through the door. We all looked at them.

"Just think about it, okay?" Gigi pleaded with me.

"Alright. Now can we talk about this later, we've got customers."

The rest of the afternoon went by in the same pattern. Serving customers when available, and talking to each other the rest of the time. At night, Pat came over, without Malonie, thank God. When I asked where she was, he said they broke up. That made Hailey's day, though she knew that would happen anyway. Then, I asked Pat about something I noticed earlier but didn't do anything about.

"Pat, where's Daniel? He didn't show up today."

"Oh, right. He said to call you last night and tell you that he's going to be starting next week. His sister is getting a divorce and he went back to Vancouver to be with her. I'm so sorry, I for—"

"You forgot, I know." I chuckled. "I hope his sister is alright."

Adam joined us later. He was running late at work; he has a furniture workshop, a talent he took after his father. Adam is so much like him; a total hard worker. Unlike Pat, whose father owned a studio, and Pat runs it now; as in he goes to work for two hours to check up on people working for his father and gets the money in the end. We all go there to sing and record every once in a while.

It was almost 1 AM. Kyle left. Adam and Pat went to order some pizza while Gigi, Hailey, Angie and I changed out of our uniforms and were to meet them at my place. We heard a car pull over, then we all stared at the door and our mouths fell open as three blonde girls, who are dumber than they look, came in through the door; Teresa, Caitlyn and, in between them, Devon. They all looked pretty much the same; the slender body that can be a model's, the extra white skin tone, the bright blonde hair, the sexiest clothes, the highest of heels... The only different thing was there eye colors; Teresa's and Devon's are hazel, Caitlyn's are blue. What did they want? Why were they here?

"Well well, what do we have here?" Devon said with an evil grin on her face, eyes on me. "It's that bunch of losers from high school."

"Oh! Save it, Devon. What do you want?" I said, disgusted.

"You're not getting a lot of customers with that attitude, lady. Oh wait! Did I just call youa _lady_?" Teresa laughed out loud. The girls joined her. How I hated the sound of their voices.

"Listen up, Barbie dolls. if you care about your faces that you can't seem to survive without, you'd better be out of my sight in the next minute because I'm feeling like punching someone tonight." Gigi replied.

"Hold it, Gee. We mean no harm, we're just here with a little warning to little miss sunshine over here" Devon spoke again, throwing a glance at me as a gesture to whom she wanted to warn.

I didn't say a word. She took a few steps closer to me so that her face was inches from mine.

"I'm going through this once, and once only." She said calmly. "Stay away from Jason Bradley!" She pronounced every single word independently.

"Clear enough?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes," I said. "Too bad that's none of your business."

"Be nice, Allison. You don't want to get on my bad side." Devon said, in my face again.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm already on it." I replied. "Besides, I'm not sure you even _have _another side."

"Ouch," Gigi said. Hailey and Angie chuckled.

"Alright, Fletcher. You brought this on yourself." She said and left with her two puppies following.

"How the hell did she know?" Gigi asked.

"Apparently, she and Jason are still in contact." Hailey said.

"I don't know about that, but you really got her there, Al." Angie laughed.

"Yea, we really should celebrate." Gigi said, jokingly.

"Gigi, you should be ashamed of yourself. You'd find reasons to celebrate out of thin air if that meant a party." I grinned widely, expecting her to hit me or something. But she seemed to have remembered something.

"Oh my God, You're so right. The party, you have to go." Gigi said firmly.

"No! I told you I can't, and today is proof enough I'm so not invited."

"Don't be silly. The word 'PARTY' means everyone is invited."

"Gigi is right. The party is the best way to get Devon back. That's the best way to tell her she cannot mess with you."

"I don't know, girls."

"If you don't go, it'll mean she won. You can't let her think that she beat you again." Angie said. She was becoming a close friend already.

This time, it didn't sound so bad. "You really think so?"

"Yes." They all said in unison, looking at me, waiting for my response.

"I'd go on one condition, you come with me. Pat and Adam, too."

Gigi jumped in her place and squealed. That was her way of saying 'yes' to exciting events.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Hailey grinned.

"I'm so in." Angie said with a huge smile. "Now let's get home, before the guys finish the pizzas off without us."

We all went back home, met the guys and broke the news to them. They agreed as well. Then we all headed to the living room to watch a movie while eating. Everyone suggested different movies but there was always at least one person who disagreed until Angie suggested Twilight, the famous fictional romance that was everyone's obsession, and we didn't hear a single 'no' to that one. Even though it was about a vampire, but I really wished for a human that good; a human that would give up the world for me and always be there, a human that understands me a little bit more than I understand myself, who'd protect me and take me into his arms whenever I need to cry.

We all cuddled up as I hit 'Play'; Pat had one arm around Hailey's shoulder and the other on Angie's, on the floor. Adam circled his arm around Gigi, who sat right in front of him with their hands intertwined, on the small couch. And I hugged a cushion, placed one under my head and stretched my body on the bigger sofa. Then the movie started. At around half of the movie, I felt myself surrendering more and more to unconsciousness that dragged me slowly. The next thing I knew was Adam's arms, putting me down gently on my bed.


	4. The party

**This chapter is kinda sad and surprising.**

**There's something that will cause the story to take a new path.**** I hope you like it..  
**

**Read and review :)  
**

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Four**

**The party  
**

**

* * *

  
**

It's 09:00 am. I woke up to my alarm clock blowing out. I found out I'm still wearing the outfit since yesterday. I hit the showers, brushed my teeth, combed my hair to a ponytail then headed to the closet but stopped mid-way. _Is there no one else but me in the house? Why is it so quiet? _I almost said that out loud. I walked up to Hailey's room, opened the door; She wasn't in there, the bed made, alarm clock off. _Am I late for work? _I said while looking once more to the alarm clock. It says 09:32 am. I turned around, heading to the door. when I heard Hailey calling.

"I'm right here, Hailz." I shouted as I picked up my pace. I found here by the door to my room.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" she smied.

"Yes?" I said but it sounded like a question. I was still confused by the way she was dressed. Was she going to skip work today?

"What's wrong? You seem a little off."

"Nothing. Why aren't you dressed? We're going to be late."

"Late?" Now she was confused.

"Hello? Last time I checked, we had a job, and if we don't arrive at the café in 20 minutes, Angie and Kyle will be sitting on the stairs. Don't you recall any of that?" I said, turning around and heading for the closet, when she pulled my elbow.

"I know, you're not thinking you're going to work, not _today_!"

"And why the hell not?"

"Because, you have a date to the 'dare party' and you need to look breathtakingly beautiful, tonight."

"I still can't see why I shouldn't be going to work, so I'll leave early."

"Are you nuts? Gigi already planned our shopping trip, or did you think she'd let you wear something that has been in the closet for more than 24-hours… You seriously need to clear your head, want some coffee?"

"Please, thank you."

"Sure," she smiled. "Make yourself useful and wake Gigi up. We need to get started already."

"Alright, I'll call her."

"No, she's here already. She's in her room." she said over her shoulder as she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

I went to Gigi's room. She was sleeping with her head placed where her feet should be. I smiled. For some unknown reason, I loved it when Gigi stayed over; it makes me happy, maybe because she adds her own, personal touch to the place; some craziness, wildness.

"Gigi, sweetheart," I said as I sat beside her on the bed. "Wake up. Come on, baby. Enough sleep. Up up up!"

"What do you want? Let me sleep..." she trailed off, back to unconsciousness but I didn't let her fall deeply into it.

"I didn't skip work to watch you sleep." She didn't move. "So _that_ is your plan to make me look dashing for the party tonight?"

I knew that will work.

"Oh yes! The party," She sat up, so quickly that I felt dizzy myself. "It's tonight. And Jason, he asked you to."

"Well...yes, I was there."

"Why are we still here, then? Let's go."

"Hailey is fixing some coffee. We eat breakfast then get started."

"Alright."

Then I remembered, "Did anyone tell Kyle and Angie not to go to work today?"

"Yes. I did." She said, unlocking her way out of the quilt that was wrapped around her in a strange way.

"You actually called Kyle?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, I texted him. This should be enough." she chuckled.

We went downstairs, to the kitchen which had a wooden table and six chairs for breakfast, and pretty much every other meal; we rarely use the fancy dining room. Hailey prepared a proper breakfast; pancakes and chocolate sauce, my favorite. We ate the delicious food, got dressed and left.

We went to a lot of stores all over White Rock and a little more stores up in Vancouver. I tried on more than 30 outfits so far, and I bought two, already; I just couldn't decide which one looked better. The first is a scarlet-red and black pleated, tunic shirt with a thin, black belt, dark opaque tights and very high-heeled, ankle strap pumps. The second is a dark blue, v-neck, sleeveless, ruched dress and white pumps. Gigi wanted to look for more clothing stores, claiming that we might find something more beautiful but I dragged her back home. I was surprised to receive a text message from Jason , asking if I was going, I gladly texted back. We settled on the first outfit. I placed two clips on both sides in my hair, and left my bangs loose. Adam and Patrick picked us up and we went off to the party.

Devon's house, or I'd rather say mansion, is the kind you see in horror movies; so huge, with a fountain and statues everywhere. It feels more like a museum. It was literally hopping from the loudness of the music and the craziness of people who were already drunk.

"You made it." Jason said from behind me.

"Yes, I managed to." I smiled.

"Hello!" he said to the rest of my friends. they greeted him back, politely.

"You look amazing." he said, taking my hand and spinning me around.

"Thank you," I blushed and looked down. I was already too nervous, worried about Devon more than Jason.

"So, what—"

"Well, well. I didn't think I'd see you here." Someone interrupted what Jason was saying. It was Kyle. What was he doing here?

"Yea, surprise?" I said, annoyed, and then looked away.

"Hello, Kyle." Jason greeted him.

"Jason," He replied, coldly. He turned to me. "I need to talk to you…alone?"

"Okay, I'll go get us some drinks. Excuse me." Jason said, only to me, and left before I can reply.

"What is it this time?" I said, on the edge of losing it.

"Are you going out with that Jason guy?"

"I can't see how that is any of your business!" I snapped.

"He comes to the bar and then you show up at the party together. There's definitely something going on."

"Kyle, I'm tired of this. My life, my friends are NONE of your business."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I thought I was perfectly clear when I said you'll only be working for me. No more, no less."

"Wait—" He said while grabbing my arm so tight that it hurt me and I was almost slammed into his body.

I jerked his hand off. "LET GO OF ME!" I yelled.

I took a couple of steps away then I turned back to him.

"Listen, Kyle. I thought you could actually make that work and keep this job, at least. But I was wrong, I was very wrong. I couldn't even trust you with that. I'm sorry but I don't want you to work for me anymore. In fact, I don't want to see you again." Tears started welling up in eyes, I tried as hard as I can not to let them flow.

"Allie, I—"

"Spare me your oh-so-honest, give-me-one-more-chance talk; Don't even think of trying this with me again. I was stupid enough to believe you the first time, and I _will not_ let that happen again." I said, taking steps backwards. Then I turned around and almost ran away from him. I went to sit by the fountain.

"There you are." Jason came with two cokes, one in each of his hands. "What happened?" He asked, seeming concerned as he caught sight of my angry features.

"It's…nothing. I took care of it. He won't be bothering—" He put the cokes aside and touched my cheeks with the tip of his finger, wiping away a tear that betrayed my guard.

"It doesn't look like 'nothing' to me. But I won't press it. If you don't want to say, it's fine as long as you're okay now."

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

He smiled back, then handed me one of the cokes. "As far as I remember, you don't drink. So I thought soft drinks would be nice."

"They are. Thanks again." I chuckled.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No, I'm here for a party and that's what I'll get. Wanna go inside?"

"Sure. Let's go." He seemed up for anything I wanted.

Inside, there was what seemed like more than a million person.

"All those people went to our school?" I asked, loudly.

"Of course not." he shouted back.

"I thought that was a school reunion."

"Well, Devon had to invite some of her college friends, or else she won't find enough stuff to brag about."

I laughed. He laughed too, then he brought out his phone.

"This is Michael, he says he needs to talk to me and that it's important. He's right outside."

"Oh okay, I'll be…right here." I chuckled.

"Be back in a sec."

Then he left. Michael was his best friend back in high school. I don't know if they're still that close.

"Allison, look at you. You're killing it, baby!"

I turned around to find Michael. I smiled, shyly

"Thanks, Michael. Jason just left to meet you outside."

"What? I can't hear you!"

"I said, Jason was—"

"Do you wanna go to somewhere quieter?"

I was already tired of shouting do I gladly nodded and walked to the direction where Jason has gone to. He pulled my arm, gently.

"No, this way." he pointed a different direction, more inside the mansion.

"But Jason wen—"

"I want to show you something. He'll meet us in there." He said pointing to a room that took to a hallway. I had a bad feeling about this but I went along anyway. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? They'll probably scare me or something. I walked with Michael in silence. He spoke once, asking about my café and my friends. The music's volume is so much lower now, since we walked a lot. I was a step behind him when he stopped by an open door and said. "She's here."

"Well, well. It looks like someone doesn't know who they're messing with." I was surprised to see her standing before me, Devon said coldly to me with an evil grin on her face.

"What do you want?" I said, uncomfortable with the situation.

"I thought I was clear enough the last time. Stay away from what isn't yours."

"Excuse her, Devon. She used all her mental energy back in high school." Caitlyn said, coming out of the room and standing on Devon's side. Then Teresa came out of the room and took her place on Devon's other side.

"Jason and I are friends. And that issue is not any of your business." I replied.

"Listen, mud-head, unless you would like to be a major joke in front of everyone out there, I suggest you leave now or else."

"Or else what?"

"Let's just say that everyone will be calling you a skank from now on, if you don't get moving and leave this place."

"Wait, isn't that an improvement? Skank is way much better than your ugly name, it fits you perfectly." Teresa said, and they all laughed at her lame joke.

"And you also may kiss your little, dreamy place goodbye."

I ignored their laughing and looked straight at Devon. "What does that mean?"

"Don't act stupid, you know exactly what that means. I'll make it easier anyway; Allie's café and juice bar won't be as beautiful as it is now." Someone threatened but it was neither of the girls nor Michael. The voice came from inside the room. I couldn't believe what my eyes were telling me when he came out of the room with a cold smile on his face.

"Kyle! You lying bastard!" I was fuming now. It couldn't be. It stung me like a bee when he mentioned my Grandma's café. They can't use that against me.

"Yes, baby. I don't take rejection easily." He placed his hand on my cheek but I pushed it away. He just laughed. Tears threatened to flow but I was strong enough to stop them. I was betrayed, stabbed in the back. I felt so weak, so…alone. I wished to just disappear. I wished I had never come. I wished I had never even talked to Kyle.

"Don't stress yourself, honey. She's not worth it." Devon said then turned to Kyle and kissed him. I felt sick.

"Yeah, you're right." He whispered and kissed her back.

"You make me sick. All of you." I said, almost a whisper.

"Aw! You hear that? Little miss sunshine here is sick." Devon said sympathetically, as if she was soothing a baby. The girls laughed.

"Too bad, no body here cares what you think." Teresa laughed again.

"Leave…now." Devon said, staring at me, darkly. Then she shouted, "GIRLS!"

She walked gracefully back to the party with Kyle's arm around her waist. The girls followed her but Michael seemed hesitant. He took a few steps then stopped and looked at me.

"Why?" I whispered, unseeingly. I was fuming. I couldn't hold my tears any longer and they went streaming down my face as I rested my back to the wall behind me. I collapsed slowly to the floor, staring, unseeingly, at whatever was in front on me.

"I'm sorry." Michael said then left.

I could've broke something if I there was anything close enough. How can she threaten I never felt so weak, so vulnerable that a group of silly, rich, plastic girls could break me. I lost track of time, but I knew I've been sitting here for hours now. My phone vibrated more than once but I couldn't get myself to pick up. I didn't eve know who was calling. A few minutes later, I heard someone call my name, but I didn't reply as well and didn't even care to see who was.

"Allison, what happened? Are you okay?" Jason said to me. He sat down on his knees, took my hand in one of his, placed the other free arm on my shoulder.

"I'm okay, I …" I whispered.

"What, Allie? What is it?" He shaked me, his eyes full with worry and concern.

"I-I want t-to go home." My voice broke.

"Alright, I'll take you home. Let's go."

He lowered his arm a little so he can help me stand. Then he supported most of my weight, since my legs didn't seem to do the job. I wasn't aware of anything around me; not the music that was becoming higher and higher as we approached the exit of this hallway, not the path we were walking through, not even Jason who's arms held me straight. Only one thing caught my attention, my full name being called out loud. I stopped and looked over to where everyone was looking. Jason didn't let go of me. Apparently they were reading dares out loud now. It must be the end of the party. But why would she say _my_ name? Who in the world would like to play a game with me now? When I had so many things on my mind? Who even remembers me or knows I'm here except for my friends and Jason and…

"I dare her to," the female talking through the microphones paused. "Kiss the sexiest man alive."

The crowd screamed. "You all know who that means girls." I realized she was Devon.

The crowd screamed even higher, and I realized it wasn't a game. She was trying to make a joke out of me; dare me to do something that was impossible to give everyone a reason to call me 'Skank'. I froze, breathing faster. My heartbeats were accelerating. She can't do that. What did I do to deserve all this?

"Robert…Pattinson." The crowd went crazy over the name; screaming, jumping, laughing, some even looking at me and already making fun of me.

"I signed your name as a VIP guest for the next 'Ask the stars' TV show, which will be interviewing Robert; A favor from my best friend Cora Thomson." She turned to look down at me from where she stood. "You need kiss him, record it and post it online." Everyone laughed. "See you around, Pre-skank."

She glared so furiously, that her eyes almost hurt my body, as she saw Jason's arm around me. I didn't care about her, not about Jason, not about the crowd that was already pointing fingers at me and whispering and laughing. All I heard was chaos. I had to get out of here before my head blows up. I felt moisture on my cheeks; I didn't even realize I was crying. Jason tightened his arm around me, but I ran away. I heard him call after me but I couldn't care less. I ran and ran and ran; I was out of the mansion. I kept running, seeing a lot of faces, earning a lot of swears from people I crashed into. I kept running till I was at the huge parking lot, that wasn't where I'm headed. I didn't know the destination I'm going to or anything, I only knew it wasn't here. I only wanted to keep running away, from everything.

"WAIT!" Jason held my elbow and turned me around so strongly that I slammed into his chest. I couldn't help but cry harder. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Ssh, it's okay now. It's okay now."

I was sobbing. Then I suddenly pulled back. "I ruined your shirt." I said through the tears

He snorted, "Okay, you're being silly now." as he pulled me back into his arms.

"I also ruined your day."

"Shut up, let's take you home."

We went to his fancy car. He opened the passenger door for me. I got in, then he sped through the now almost empty streets.

He asked me to answer my phone that didn't stop ringing, when I gave no reactions he reached over and took it from my purse and answered I for me. It was Gigi; I heard her voice even though she wasn't on a loud speaker but she was shouting through the phone. I , instantly felt sorry for Jason who was gentle enough to calm her down and, politely, tell her where we're headed. I was still crying. I removed the two clips from my hair; My head was already killing me.

The rest of the way was spent in silence. He would break it every once in a while to ask me to calm down and stop crying, or to tell me they're not worth it. I would nod politely and try as hard as I can not to think about what happened. But I suddenly remembered.

"Jason,"

"Yes?"

"Can we go somewhere before home? I need to check on something. It's very important."

"Okay, sure. Where to?"

"The café." He nodded.

Thirty minutes later he was around the corner of the street that led to the café, my little dreamy place.

"Allie, are you still awake?"

"Yes," I said but I didn't make a sound. "Yes." I said again more audible.

"Here we…Holy crap!" He said as he pulled over, facing the café.

I was about to ask what was wrong but I found him staring ahead. When I looked where he was looking, I gasped. I got off the car and stood frozen. Everything I worked to achieve for years was over; gone, like I'd never done a thing to it. My little dream was falling apart before my eyes. Everything was different; not really different, but broken, or I'd rather say crushed. The double glass door, the chairs, the tables, the cups, the drinking glasses, the bottles, the lockers were broken. Even the uniforms were torn to pieces. Everything was shattered to pieces, so was my heart.

"No, no, no, no, no..." I started to panic.

"Allison…" Jason interrupted, standing in front of me, blocking my sight. but I didn't stop talking.

"No, no…She can't do that..." I raised my hands and put them on my lips.

"Allison, listen to me..." He demanded as he pulled my hands back down.

"She can't take everything away from me…" My voice was rising as the panic was taking more and more over me.

"We'll fix this..."

"This can't be happening..."

"Just calm down a little…"

"This can't be happening, no…"

"And everything will be fine."

"Everything is gone…" My voice was just a whisper now.

"Nothing is gone…"

"It's all gone…"

"Let's get you home, you…"

"It's all gone…"

"Need to sle—"

Firm arms caught me right before I hit the ground, only then I realized I was falling. That was the last thing I felt before I was totally unconscious.


	5. Right decision

**This chapter is the longest so far. Tell me if it went too fast, cuz I kinda think it is. I hope you like it, though.**

**Some people will want my head on a golden plate after reading this one :D just wanna say an early 'sorry, couldn't help it'; you'll understand at the end of this page :)**

**Read and review.  
**

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Five**

**Right decision  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"No, I don't think we should tell her now." someone said in a very low voice but I couldn't decide who it was. I wasn't even half sure I was totally awake or still dreaming. My dream felt empty. All I recall is that I wore a dress and that made it hard for me to run when I wanted to. I was s alone and the fear very nearly swallowed me whole.

"But she'll find out anyway. And when she knows, she'll be mad at us for not telling her."

I slightly opened my eyes but they weren't aware of that.

"I don't know, Gigi. She's been through a lot. I think we should give her a break." I saw Hailey tell Gigi.

"Hmm…what?" I said but I didn't make a sound. "What is it?" I said, clearer.

"You're awake, sweetie. How are you feeling now?" Hailey asked as she put her hand on my forehead.

"What is it you don't want to tell me?"

"It's nothing, honey. You don't have to worry about anything, Okay?"

I was going to ask again but I couldn't locate any patience in me.

"Gigi?" I said as I turned to her.

She glanced apologetically at Hailey, who just looked down at the floor.

"It's…Devon."

"What else did she do?"

"She sent you a video a few hours ago when you were asleep."

I reached out for my laptop on the bedside table. As soon as they realized what I wanted, they handed it to me. I quickly logged on and checked the message from Devon. The title was 'Too bad'. I opened it and hit play and the video started. Here she is, standing in my café after the tragic incident.

"_Allison Fletcher! This—" _she moved her arms in a circle, gesturing for what was my café. "—_is _just_ a warning. I formerly asked you not to get on my bad side but apparently, you didn't listen. Thank God, your grandmother is dead; she would've been so sad if she saw her place like this. How can you be _that_ irresponsible, Al? Didn't your grandma matter to you at all? Shame on you." _She walked out of the café and then looked back at the camera. "_Oh! I just want you to remember something; that's what you get when you mess with someone like me. _I_ did this to you." _She grinned, darkly. "_Good luck with your task. CUT!"_

I threw the laptop away. Tears went streaming down my cheeks. I hated what was happening; I hated Devon, I hated going to the party, I hated running into Jason, I hated meeting Kyle again, I hated letting him work with me, but most of all, I hated feeling helpless; weak, vulnerable enough that a sweet breeze would tear me apart and break my world into pieces. I hated losing to her.

"Don't stress yourself, Allie. We'll fix everything, as if she never interfered." Hailey rubbed my arms.

"Yes, baby. We've been through everything together; bad things and good things. We'll get through this." Gigi soothed me, crossing her arms.

"You really think we can fix this?" I said wiping my tears.

"Hell yea." "Of course." Gigi and Hailey said in the same time.

Gigi went on, "And that crack-head Devon _will_ pay for what she put you through. Payback is a bi—"

"No, Gigi. There won't be anymore plans to get her back."

"What are you saying; you'll just let her think she won?"

"She did win. And she'd win again if we tried to mess with her again."

"Where is that coming from? Young woman, I'd kill her for being the reason, you think this way."

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it. Gigi, discuss that later, please?" Hailey asked as she hopped off the bed.

"Fine." Gigi replied in defeat. Hailey disappeared through the door.

"Do you want coffee of breakfast?" Gigi asked me.

"Coffee, thank you."

"Anytime, honey." She kissed my cheeks and stood up, heading to the door.

"Gigi?"

She stopped and looked at me. "Yes?"

"Thank you." I said, sincerely.

"You already did thank me." She chuckled.

"Not for the coffee," I chuckled too. "For everything. For being there for me."

She crossed the distance between us and hugged me. A few tears escaped my eyes.

"I'll always be there for you, so you're stuck with me whether you like it or not." She grinned.

"I don't mind."

She kissed my forehead then left to bring the coffee. A few minutes later, I heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Someone said from behind the door. I recognized Jason's voice.

"Uh…yes." I looked terrible; same clothes from yesterday, mascara stained under my eyes, hair tied around itself in a weird way. I tried to do any improvements to the way I looked but that was a negative.

"Hey!" He smiled at me. He sat on the edge of the bed and held my hand; the one closer to him. "You look so much better."

"Now, that's a lie." I chuckled, but it didn't touch my eyes.

He noticed. "Listen, it's only a matter of a couple of weeks and everything will be the way they were; perfect."

"I hope so. How did you know where to find me, yesterday?"

"I finally found Michael and he told where you were. I still don't know how he knew."

"He's the one who took me to Devon."

"Devon?" He looked puzzled, and I remembered no one knew about my former _meeting_ with Devon.

"Yes, he wanted to go to somewhere where we can hear each other and he led me to this hallway. Devon, the girls and Kyle were there, threatening me."

"Threatening you?!!" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, she wants me to…stay away from…you."

"ME? She did all that because of _me_?" He asked, wide-eyed, and I could feel the edge of guiltiness in his voice.

"It's not your fault. She thought there was something going on between you and me."

"Even if that was the case, that doesn't give her the right to act like that with you. She's going to regret that."

"Why is everybody saying this? It's over. I won't cross her way, she won't cross mine. End of story."

"Trust me, to Devon; there is_ no _end to the story."

I sighed. I was so tired I couldn't even argue. Gigi came back with two coffees, one for me and one for Jason. We spent most of the time in my room; talking and planning our next moves. I told them exactly what happened with Devon before the dare thing. They tried to convince me to not let her win and I refused, claiming she'll win anyway. Angie, Adam and Patrick joined us at night. Everyone seemed to think I shouldn't let Devon get away with what she did to me except for Adam; he's the only one who defended my side. We've all been discussing this for almost an hour now and neither of the two teams was giving up.

"But this way she'll never stop." Hailey said.

"Yes, she can't have everything. You can show her who's boss." Angie encouraged me.

"I don't want to. I just want to fix what she broke and not push her into ruining more of my life." I said.

"That's right. I think if Al gets he place up on its feet again, that would irritate Devon enough." Adam defended.

"She wouldn't even care if the café is working again. She's got you on her blacklist. You have to stop her before she tries anything worse with you." Gigi disagreed.

"You're never giving up, are you?" I asked.

"I know I'll never stop." Gigi replied.

I looked at Hailey.

"Not me." She said, confidently.

I turned to Angie.

"Me neither." She looked back, apologetically.

I looked at Pat.

"If you think I'll just forgive and forget about what that biatch did to you, you so don't know me." He looked angry.

I sighed and looked at Jason who has been silent for a long time. He has an excuse; he's in a sensitive situation. I realized he might have been humiliated, thinking I would stop being friends with him to do what Devon asked me to.

"I don't think you should let her off the hook, but I don't want any major, evil plans either. It's not a war." He spoke calmly.

"So we'll never talk this through? We'll never reach the right decision that would please everyone." I said, irritated and sick of talking about this subject.

"I don't think there is any way to compromise this." Angie said.

"There might be an 'in between' solution." Jason spoke again, a little excited.

We all looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think the best way to get Devon back _without _making a huge event out of it and turning it into a girls' war which we only see on TV is very simple and it's within your very hands, Allie."

"What is it?"

"Fulfill your task."

A moment passed in silence. Apparently, everyone was trying to understand what his point was. Then it sank in.

"You want me to kiss ROBERT PATTINSON?!" I asked in disbelieve.

"Yea. Girls seem to think he's hot, right?"

I glared at him.

"You're out of your mind."

"Why?"

"You want me to go up in a TV show, pretend to ask him a question then throw the microphone, grab him and kiss him in front of a minimum of five cameras, a 1000 people in the studio, millions at their homes watching the show?"

"It's not that bad."

I laughed out loud. He had to be kidding. This had to be a joke. I laughed so hard that he laughed as well.

"Why are you laughing? I don't find it funny at all."

"That's what you think will 'irritate' Devon; a _major humiliation_ in front of the whole world?"

"Oh! Come on, what could happen? He can't push you, you'll be airing live. He won't do that to a fan."

"That's not a half bad idea." Gigi said, deliberating.

"Are you crazy? No way!"

"In fact, that's a good one."

"I agree," Hailey said. "Devon's head will blow up in frustration if you got that kiss."

"And that would be a very enough 'You didn't break me' message." Pat agreed.

"Do you have any minds in your heads?"

"What's wrong with that idea, Al? I think it serves both sides." Angie said.

"I can't do that."

"Why? It's just a kiss." Adam spoke, taking their side now.

"Oh so now they're right?"

"Yes, I think that's the best solution."

I rolled my eyes at them. "I can't do that."

"I know what you're going to wear on the show." Gigi said.

"I'm not going!" I said, angrily. My voice was getting louder.

"Don't be silly. This is the best way out of this." Jason tried persuading me.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who'd have to get to kiss the most desired man un the universe in front of zillions of people." I rushed through the words. I was shouting now.

"Allie, Allie. Calm down. Let's talk logically." Hailey said, pulling my wrist and sitting me on the couch again. I realized I stood up when I was shouting.

"There's nothing logical to say about this. This is fiction. It has to be some kind of joke, a bad one." I said, glaring at Jason.

"Just calm…down." She said each word independently.

"Okay." I sighed.

"Take a deep breath." She demanded. I complied. "Better?" She asked.

"Slightly." I sighed.

"Good enough. Now what is it that you don't like about the idea?"

I started shouting again, "Kissing Rob—"

"Calm down. We're merely discussing the issue here. No one's going to make you do something you don't want."

"Okay," I took another deep breath. "I can't kiss Robert Pattinson."

"Why?"

"Because he's Robert Pattinson, isn't that enough excuse?"

"He's a human being, just like us all."

"Yes, but he's the most wanted of us all. He's the most wanted of every single person on this freaking planet."

"And how would that be a problem to you kissing him?"

I realized I was speechless. I knew I was right but I couldn't figure out why and put it into words.

"Women among the world will envy you. So what? You'll never see their faces anywhere."

"But Hailz, what if he pushes me? Or what if his bodyguards pull me back?"

"That's why you gotta do it Live. He can't do that Live, on TV, with millions of fans watching and millions of critics waiting for the slightest flaw to write about. Celebrities are a hundred times more careful for their actions that any of us could be. And as far as I know, he doesn't walk around with a group of armed bodyguards on his tail. Even if that was the case, they can't do anything to you within the studio."

She was right. I didn't find anything to say.

"Would _you_ do that? Would _you_ kiss Robert Pattinson on a TV show?"

"Well, if it included pissing someone like Devon and her little kitties off and driving her nuts as well as showing her she can't mess with me, then yes, I would do it."

I didn't know what to think. They made it seem so easy. Maybe they were right after all.

They were all staring at me. I kept switching from one face to another, looking for any sign of fear, an unsure look that would scare and get me to back away and stick to my very first plan, but I didn't find any sign of doubt in their eyes. It's like they can see the future, it's like they are sure that I can pull this off. They believed in me, so much that I had no choice but to believe in myself too.

"Alright," I whispered.

"You'll do it?" Gigi asked, surprised and excited.

"Yes." I said with a little bit more sound to my voice.

"You'll kiss Robert Pattinson?" She asked again, wide-eyed.

"I will." I replied, annoyed.

"I can't hear you!" She asked loudly, I realized she was trying to get me excited; bring my spirits high. She didn't know I was already beyond that, but I was trying to keep it undercover.

"I will." I said, louder.

"What was that again?" She asked, louder.

"I will." I shouted.

"You will what?" She shouted, higher.

"I WILL KISS ROBERT PATTINSON!" I screamed, finally letting out all the excitement that was buried deep inside, clouded by fear.

All the girls screamed too. The guys just laughed at our craziness.

We spent the next few days shopping for tools for the café; tables, chairs, glasses…etc. And also shopping for dresses for the show which, I don't know how, agreed to go to. We'd wake up early in the morning, meet up at the cafe; Gigi, Hailey, Angie, Pat, Jason, Adam, if he doesn't have to work, and me. Then start on working on the repairing process. We'd order dinner and eat together inside the café.

At night, if we were not too tired, we'd all go shopping, even the guys would come. I bought three dresses; the first one was pretty simple, my choice; a golden yellow, strapless, tube dress with a silver sling-back sandals and a small, tiny silver purse. The second one, Gianna's, Patrick's and Adam's favorite, is a blackberry purple, sleeveless, square-neck, jersey dress with purple high-heeled pumps. The third one was a black, strapless, bubble dress with white pumps and a small white purse; Hailey's and Angie's choice.

Though I knew I needed to save up every penny for the café but this event was definitely an exception. I was going to actually kiss the sexiest man earth has ever witnessed. I tried not to think about it too much so that I wouldn't panic, but I failed tragically. I thought about it all the time. I wonder how I managed to answer when someone would call me when I'm too deep in thoughts. I was mostly worried about his reaction. He definitely wouldn't be expecting some girl to just kiss him on stage. I wonder what would he say about me after I'm pulled off the stage, what would Cora Thomson, the host and Devon's new best friend, would say to her audiences amongst the world about me. They'll probably think I'm just one of those obsessed, teenage, fan girls who'd be stalking him all her free time. I didn't like that but he's never going to even remember me an hour later so, it's not so much of a problem.

On the day of the show, I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I didn't even check the caller ID.

"Yes," I said, sleepily, to whomever was on the other end of the line.

"So you're sleeping it off?" Devon laughed.

"Go to hell," I said, and I slammed my phone shut and went back to sleep.

Two minutes later, it rang again. I knew who would be calling.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Uh...Hello, Miss Fletcher?" A lady said in a strange English accent.

"Umm… yes. Who is this?" I asked, sleepily. It was probably just some prank Devon was playing on me.

"I'm Yan Kuyo. I'm from the 'Ask the stars' crew." She said, formally. I, instantly, sat up that it made me dizzy. "I will be your personal guide through the show. I was just calling to get a confirmation from you, personally."

I cleared my throat. "Okay. I _am _going to be there."

"It'll be our pleasure to have you here. Can I know how many guests will be coming with you to know how many chairs in the first row will be taken?"

"Ah…" _Gigi, Hailey, Angie, Adam, Patrick and Jason, _I thought as I counted on my fingers. "Six."

"Thank you very much for your time. I'm looking forward to meeting you."

"Thanks, goodbye."

I shut my phone then threw my head back on the pillow, squealing and smiling; then it turned into hysterical laughter that Hailey, who was coming in to wake me up, thought someone else was in the room with me.

I took a hot shower, applied some face scrub to my face, some moisturizer and body spray then headed to the closet. Of course, Gigi, Hailey and Angie were with me step by step; working on me as if it was my wedding in a few hours rather than the show.

I tried on the three dresses with their shoes and purses along with a few other dresses that we already had. I was modeling them to the girls and getting votes on every dress at the end. They decided the golden yellow one that I liked so much was too formal, I agreed; it looked more suitable for a classy dinner. They all agreed on the Jersey dress, Gianna, Adam and Pat chose. I changed into the beautiful dark purple dress and the girls applied some mascara and faint, glittery purple and white eye shadows along with red lipstick and lip gloss. I left my hair loose, my bangs on the side to keep it simple.

When the doorbell rang, I was totally ready to go. Adam was outside waiting in his car, Jason leaning on his car, Patrick was at the door.

"Whoa! Who are you and what did you do to Allison?" Pat said as he looked me from head to toes.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Pat." I smiled.

Jason met us halfway. "You look stunning, Al." He praised me with his eyes.

"Thanks, Jason. I did nothing though, the credit goes to my stylists." I said as I gestured to the girls beside me. They were looking at me as if I was their little baby girl passing her first year at school. They looked so proud.

"The credit is all yours for being extra beautiful, my little princess." Pat said as he hugged me and kissed my hair.

"Let's get going. We don't want to be late on your big night, do we?" Jason said.

We all headed to the car. Gigi greeted Adam with a passionate kiss.

"Adam, can you and Pat ride with Jason?" She asked him, nicely.

"Why? I thought you and Hailey were riding with me."

"I would like to drive the girls today; Girls' car and boys' car. It'll be fun." She smiled, and we all knew he can't resist that.

"Alright, sweetheart. Take care though."

"Sure, honey. I love you." She kissed him again then he took his jacket from the car and helped Gigi in the driver's seat. Angie and Hailey sat in the backseat and I slipped into the passenger seat. The boys went to the other car and we started through the streets of White Rock heading to Vancouver.

As soon as we reached Highway 99, both cars sped up. Gigi played some music and chanted along, screamed sometimes. The girls did the same. I tried to feel their spirit and sing care-freely but I couldn't fake it. I was worrying so much about what I agreed to do a week ago. I thought of a million excuses to go back home and a million ways to escape and hide till the show is over but those two millions only promised me failure.

An hour later, we were inside Vancouver. It took a few more minutes to reach the studio. Millions of girls were standing in front of the front door to the inside of the studio, screaming, waiting to see Robert get in. Gigi stopped the car and the engine, then some guy in a uniform opened her door and stretched his hands out, she put the car keys in them. We all got out of the car and waited for the boys who were right behind us to join us then we headed to the huge double doors.

A young woman met us and asked for a name. I told her mine. A huge smile crossed her face as she announced me and my friends as Devon's VIP guests. I scowled at the name she used but decided to let it go. Another young woman who looked Chinese approached me. She must be Yan. She confirmed my thought as soon as she reached me with a warm smile on her face. I remembered when she called me in the morning and I thought her accent was strange; her looks made it all clear now. She led us in. We all followed.

"Miss Fletcher, your guests can go this way to the front row; their chairs will have your name on them." She said to me with the same smile that seemed glued to her face. "You will come this way to the backstage with me. I'm informed that you will get a question to our star tonight, am I mistaken?"

"What? Alone?" I said, panic was on the edge.

"I will go with her." Gigi spoke and placed her arm around my shoulder.

"Of course, Miss?" She waited for a name.

"Gianna Swoon." Gigi said. I mouthed her a 'thank you' as soon as she looked at me. She tightened her grip.

"Told you I'm not leaving your side." She whispered.

"Very well, Mrs. Gianna."

We both gasped when she said 'Mrs.' Apparently, Yan noticed Adam's almost permanent grip of Gigi's waist. Gigi instantly looked over at her boyfriend in fascination and found him looking at her the same way; fascinated, as if they saw each other for the very first time, as if they just fell in love with each other again.

"Come this way, please." Yan gestured for us to follow her. We complied.

We got to the backstage. Yan sat me on a chair with a huge mirror and a lot of make up and told me I was free to use any. Gigi did some little changes to me

I heard the show starting. I heard Cora's usual opening sentence, "Wake up, it's Cora." I heard the audience saying it along with her. I heard her announce her guest's name and to that everyone screamed. I felt the ground shaking beneath my feet, and I thought that was the audience jumping up and down in excitement but found out that my legs were shaking; I was so nervous to stop. I heard the screaming get louder and louder in a permanent crescendo. Apparently, Robert went on stage. I kept listening to Cora's questions and Robert's sophisticated answers. It looked like every time he speaks, the audiences scream their heads off and they had every right to do so.

Then the fans' questions started. I saw every girl right before she went on stage to shoot her question at him. It managed to calm me a little that every girl spoke perfectly fine on stage facing him. But _just_ a little.

"Calm down." Gigi demanded. "It's gonna be okay." She assured me.

"What if something happens? What if—"

"Nothing is going to happen. Stop worrying."

"Okay." I said but kept shaking my legs, glancing around me, hysterically, and biting on my lips.

"Hey, take a deep breath." She said as she placed her hands on both my knees to stop them from shaking.

"Look at me." She asked me. I complied.

"It's gonna be just fine, a little bit more than fine actually." She smiled soothingly and I surprisingly felt better.

"You're up next, Miss Fletcher." Yan said. The 'felt better' part instantly vanished and I started shaking again.

"Deep breath. In, out." Gigi reminded me.

"Okay, okay." I breathed as she said.

I went up from my seat and headed to where Yan stood. Yan asked Gigi to get back to her seat with the rest of our friends. She kissed me and left. While I stood on Yan's side, I glanced around and found no more fans in sight.

"Is there no one else here?" I asked Yan.

"No, you've got the last question. you're our VIP guest and we wanted to give you as much time as we could.

_Oh great! More time to embarrass myself even more thoroughly._ I thought.

I kept breathing in and out, trying to get a pattern and even my breathing rate but I totally failed.

"And now, it's time for our last question." I heard Cora say. I got so nervous that I almost ran out of the back door that was right behind me. "Right after the break." I sighed in relief and frustration. My head couldn't take it anymore.

I wanted to sneak my head and look at him, but I thought it would be so much better if I don't. As if I needed any more motives to get my screaming at the top of my lungs, running away from what I was about to do.

A few minutes later, Cora said, "And we're back with our last fan question. Are you ready, Rob?"

"Yes, I am." I heard him speak to her. It sounded like he was smiling. If only he knew what was about to happen.

"Alright then, here's Miss Allison Fletcher from White Rock."

I froze. I tried to make my feet take me forward but I couldn't.

"Go," Yan whispered as she pushed me a step forward. I heard a few people clapping and whistling, probably my friends.

I glanced back at her. She gestured for me to go forward with a surprising, assuring smile on her face. I thought she'd look angry.

I looked ahead again and took another step forward. I am making the craziest move of my whole life. My heart is beating so fast that I felt it would pop right out of my chest. It is out of my hand now. I have to move forward. There is no thinking it over, there is no another way out, there is no going back. I tried to summon all the courage that is left in me, and took one more step; a step that put me in everyone in the whole world's sight.


	6. Stolen kiss

**Okay, here's what you've been waiting for :) I hope it touches you the same way it touched me.**

**Sorry I was so late to post it, but it just had to feel perfect. I re-wrote it two times from scratch to get it right and still it doesn't feel that good.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you like it.  
**

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Six**

**Stolen kiss  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Go!" Yan whispered as she pushed me a step forward.

I glanced back at her. She gestured for me to go forward with a surprising, super familiar assuring smile on her face. Her smile reminded me of something but I couldn't this was definitely not a good time to try and remember. I thought she'd be angry with me, anyways.

I looked ahead of me again and took another step. I am making the craziest move of my whole life. My heart is beating so fast that I felt it would pop right out of my chest. It is out of my hand now. I have to move forward. There is no thinking it over, there is no another way out, here is no going back. I tried to summon all the courage that if left in me, and took one more step; a step that put me in everyone in the whole world's sight.

"You, go, Allie." Gigi screamed. I recognized her voice though I couldn't see her. I was only looking at the beautiful man standing before my eyes, but carefully avoiding eye contact.

"Allison here is a very special guest tonight." Cora said, probably trying to make use of the time I've been wasting in hesitation.

"Uh, hi, Robert…" At last I spoke. I mean, how can anyone concentrate around him? He's so beautiful, so perfect that I was scared if I looked in his eyes, I would get even more lost. It was impossible to form a complete sentence in his presence, let alone kiss him.

I've managed to take one step closer. Now, I'm only three steps away from him. They were merely three steps on a flat floor, but they felt like three thousand miles of mountains and seas.

"Hello, Allison." I was touching the microphone stand now, more like griping it to keep standing straight. I could feel him looking at me, probably wondering why they brought such a pervert like me on stage. He knocked my breath away for a second when he spoke my name but I managed to breathe again, thanks to the 'avoiding eye contact' thing.

"Go ahead, and ask your question, Allison." Cora said, growing impatient.

"Okay, um… Robert, if someone you hate dared you to do something crazy, would you do it?" I asked, and instantly regretted it. Did I have to be so much of an idiot? I shouldn't have spoken at all. Everyone thinks I'm a total dork now.

Some people laughed at my silly question including Cora, but in my peripheral vision, I can see Robert is only staring at me, I don't think he even smiled.

"Well, if the dare doesn't include wearing women's clothes, then I guess I would do it." He spoke seriously. Cora and the crowds laughed but Robert only chuckled once and then kept staring at me.

"Whew, that was one, _hard _question. A lot was revealed over here." Cora laughed at me. Some of the crowd joined her laughter.

Tears were on the edge. I turned around and was about to run back to the backstage but I found Yan looking at me with sorry eyes. Just then, I remembered why her warm, assuring, encouraging smile looked so familiar. My grandma believed in me more than anyone in the world. She always used to tell me that I can own the whole world if I set my mind to do so. I felt so ashamed now. How can she trust in me and I was so easily about to betray her trust and back away?

Everyone was still laughing at me. I turned back to Robert.

"Okay, then…" I said.

I crossed the distance between us. People's laughs were slowly turning into excited screams with each step I took closer to Robert. I hurled my body onto his, placed both my hands on each side of his face, his hands were barely touching my waist. He was frozen with shock but I didn't care. Everyone was screaming now, making me more nervous and shaky. I pulled him closer as I stretched on the tip of my toes to reach my lips to his. Then suddenly, everything was different. The noise was gone; screaming, laughing, clapping, all gone. Serenity took over. It's like someone put everything on 'mute'. Everything, including my heart beats that were like drum rolls a second ago. That was when our lips crashed. It isn't just a kiss, like my friends said before. It's something so much sweeter than 'just a kiss'; a stolen kiss. Stolen, not because I had no right to it, which is totally true, but because it stole my soul out of my body and took it somewhere where everything was perfect. It's like I'm not me anymore; a brand new person who only exists because of him, and would die without him. My whole world fell from the sky and he replaced it. I was caught by the taste of his kiss. I couldn't let go, not of him, not of my life. I felt his hands grip my waist a little harder. At first, I thought he was gonna push me away; that sent a wave of fear and panic through me but it wasn't strong enough to break the kiss. Instead, he pulled me the tiniest bit closer.

It lasted forever but ended too soon. When the kiss broke off, I didn't move for a second until all the noise and chaos came back gradually, but I didn't care. I couldn't care. I was staring so deep in his eyes; seeing through him. He did the same, staring at me. This, also, ended so soon. He looked at the audience who was still screaming and smiled. Cora said something which was incoherent to me. Then someone pulled me gently off the stage. I was staring at him, trying to find out what that feeling is all about, what that look in his eyes meant. I can't just love a person, so it's not 'love'. What is it? What is that thing that caught me? What changed me? And what changed _about_ me?

"Miss Fletcher, come this way please." Yan asked me. I can tell from her tone that I was in trouble.

"I'm in trouble, right?" I asked as she pulled me by the arm. She was looking around her as if she stole something.

"You certainly shouldn't have done that and you will be in trouble unless you leave now."

She dragged me out of the backdoor.

"But my friends are—"

"Go ahead, and then turn left, take a few steps and you'll be at the front door. I'll tell your friends where to find you."

"Thank you,"

"There's no time to thank me. GO!" she looked around herself one more time, handed me my purse, which I had to leave before going on stage because it had my cell phone in it, and started closing the door.

"Alright." I said as I followed her instructions.

I half-ran to the direction she asked me to. The last thing I wanted now was to be alone; I'd rather have someone yell at me than think about what happened. Sanity gave me no reasonable explanation, so I was stuck with insanity. Can I fall in love because of a kiss? Can anyone do so? It doesn't make sense. I have to know him personally, like him, spend a lot of time with him, test him in serious situations, and then start falling in love with him. Doesn't that take more time than just a few seconds of lip-lock? But it wasn't just lip-lock. It wasn't just a meaningless kiss. And it definitely wasn't for the dare. It was so much more that what Devon did to me and the whole goal behind this kiss seemed insignificant, or at least I didn't have any vacant corners in my mind to think about them.

"YOU DID IT!" Hailey screamed. I didn't even notice I already turned left and was near to the front door.

"I knew you're brave enough." Pat said and hugged me tightly. "Nicely done, Al."

"SUCK IT, BITCH. YOU WANTED IT RECORDED, DEV-IL-ON? FIND IT ON YOUTUBE AND ALL OVER THE INTERNET TONIGHT! HAHA." Gigi screamed through her phone, teasing Devon. "IN YOUR UGLY FACE, SUCKER! I'D LITERALLY KILL TO SEE YOUR EXPRESSIONS NOW THAT _YOU'RE_ THE SKANK. SEND MY DISGUSTED GREETING TO YOUR FILTHY KITTIENS AND TO JERKYKE. OH AND CAN YOU DELIVER A MESSAGE TO HIM, TELL HIM I OWE HIM A _PUNCH_ IN THE FACE. HAHA"

Pat released me, "What's wrong, Al? Did anyone hurt you?"

I found out I had a puzzled expression on my face. _Oops. _I have to hide that, at least for now. I don't know what happened to even explain it to them.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU'RE SO MUCH MORE THAN FINE!" Gigi shouted. "YOU'RE A FREAKING SUPERSTAR! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU. I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT." She hugged me.

"I almost thought you'd give up and leave when you turned away." Jason said.

"I must admit I was surprised. I didn't think you'd actually do it." Adam added.

"I think I have to tell you this," Hailey said with apologetic eyes. "When I said that I would do it, I totally didn't mean it. I would never do anything like that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, silly. I knew you were lying when you said that anyways." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Let's go get the cars and CEL-E-BRATE!" Gigi screamed the last word.

"NO!" I shouted.

"What? Doesn't today _deserve_ a celebration?" Pat asked.

"Yes, it does but…" I didn't know what to tell them so I just spilled out the truth but in a casual way. "Aren't we going to wait to see Robert come out?" I asked as I pointed to the crowd of girls who were standing on both sides of the pass-way to the front door of the studio, waiting for Robert to leave.

"Good idea, but don't let him see you." Gigi said.

"I won't."

"I'll go get the cars ready." Adam said as he kissed Gigi. "We'll come pick you up in a minute."

"Well, why don't you wait for us, away from the crowd, and we'll meet up with you? Maybe there…" I pointed to the end of the street that we came through. "There will be loads of cars in here, we don't want to get stuck in that."

"You're right. We'll meet you there." Jason said then he and the guys left.

"Let's go." I ran through the crowd, trying to find anyway in to the closest spot to Robert. I needed to see him. I needed more of him, anything more of him. Gigi and Hailey followed me until we were close enough to see but not very clearly, still there were some girls blocking parts of my view.

I almost missed the buzz of my vibrating cell phone in this crowd of screaming teenage girls. I brought my phone out of my purse and looked at the ID caller for the briefest second but only noticed that the number wasn't saved by a name. _Perfect timing for a strange to call, _I thought, putting my phone back in my purse. Seconds after it stopped ringing, it buzzed again. I brought it out of my purse again. It was the same caller.

"Girls, I'm gonna get this and get back here."

"Where are you going? You're going to miss Robert coming out." Hailey shouted so I can hear her.

"Just ignore your phone and call whoever is calling you later." Gigi asked me.

"What if it's important? What if it's Yan? She must've gotten into a lot of trouble for helping me out." I shouted back.

"She did?" Hailey asked.

"Fine, go, but make it a quick call." Gigi said, resigning.

"Okay."

I flipped my phone open and answered while trying to get my way through the screaming crowd.

"Hello?" I yelled through the phone.

"Hello, Allison." said a man with an strange accent on the other end of the line. His beautiful voice was kind of familiar yet I couldn't recognize it.

"Who is this?" I asked loudly.

"You—know who—orrect?"

I couldn't hear clearly.

"Hello? Are you still there? Hello!" I was finally away from the crowd that I can stop yelling.

"That's a smart move." _HUH! What does he mean? Who was he? How did he know I moved?_

I, abruptly, stopped to look around me. The street was empty and a little dark. I was so close to the alley that led to the backdoor. I got scared. I took a step back.

"Wait, please." He said.

I ignored him and kept taking back-steps slowly, still looking around.

"How can you see me? Who is this?" I said, still moving slowly.

"Just wait and I'll explain. Please! Stop going back."

"I will if you don't tell me who you are in the next minute." I don't know where that courage came from but I was impatient. I needed to go back and see Robert.

"You know me."

I stopped moving for a second, searching all the dark spots and trying to recognize the voice.

"Unless it's your habit to kiss men you don't know." He chuckled. His voice was a melody.

I was so confused. My mind gave me no options. But one.

_This will sound stupid, _I said to myself, mentally, before I spoke again.

"Robert Pattinson?"

"Yes." _Could it be?_ "I hope you don't mind me taking your phone number. I would've asked you but you weren't anywhere to be seen. It's like you've disappeared."

_Uh-oh_. "Is it because of what I did? I'm sorry I kissed you. I had no right to it. Please don't—" I rushed through the words. I was getting scared.

He laughed out loud. It sounded more like a masterpiece played by the finest of instruments; something no one has ever heard before. "Allison, I'm not angry with you."

"Really?" This was so not true. Am I imagining things now?

"Of course." He said, in a 'DUH' tone.

A moment passed in silence. I couldn't say anything. I didn't even believe he was calling me. Maybe I am dreaming or maybe it's a hallucination. Maybe I am really insane.

"What? Are you afraid I might stalk you or something because you kissed me?" He asked.

"Well, not you, of course. But you might send someone to do that job for you."

He chuckled again, "I'm sorry for scaring you. That's not like me. That's definitely not why I asked for your phone number."

"Okay?" It, somehow, sounded like a question. "Then why did you want to call me?"

"I…I was sort of…wondering—hoping that you would agree to... see me again."

Was he serious? This has to be a prank. Robert Pattinson wants to see _me. ME!_ Why on Earth would he want to see me?

"Um… I still can't cash in on the fact that I'm actually talking to Robert Pattinson on the phone but I'm trying my hardest to pretend I do. So would you be, please, be straight and clear." I said. Panic was on the edge of taking over me. I was scared, confused and I couldn't get my brain to function properly.

"I'll explain everything when I see you." He said, calmly.

It hit me, then "Wait a minute," I said in a little bit more serious tone. "You can see me now!"

"Well, yes but I…" He spoke frantically. "Listen, I don't mean you any harm. I just want to talk to you. I need to talk to you. Please." He pleaded. From the way he spoke, I can tell that my 'a little bit more serious' tone was more like a horrified one.

He went on, "I don't hold any grudges against you. If you'd just agree and hear me out, I'll make it all clear." He tried to calm me and he was successful. I decided to believe it was really him on the phone. Since I'm officially insane, it wouldn't hurt to enjoy it.

"Alright," I said, calm again. "Where are you?"

"Take a few steps forward and you'll find me."

I didn't move. I was still a little scared.

"Trust me." He said in the sweetest voice I've ever heard.

That was all it took to get me moving forward. I kept looking around to see anyone but I couldn't find a single person. I tried looking up; maybe he is in a balcony or looking through a window or something but I found no one and nothing to see. _It was so dark up there, _I thought. Suddenly, someone gripped my arm and dragged me to the alley that led to the backstage door. I screamed but a firm hand was instantly placed on my mouth and stopped me mid-way. My back was pressed against the wall of the alley. I gasped and started shaking. I tried to fight back and break free from his grip but I couldn't. He was so strong; however, I didn't stop trying.

"Let go of me" I tried to say but all I heard was 'mmm mmm'.

"Ssh! It's alright. It's me." He said to me.

I kept trying to push his hands off and scream for help but it was useless.

"Hey, HEY! It's me; it's Robert. Relax." He said as he pulled me a little bit more into the alley, to a more lighted area.

I punched his chest by the arm he wasn't gripping but then I saw his face. _It really is him; it really is Robert Pattinson. _He slowly removed his hand from over my mouth but kept his other hand holding my arm firmly.

"I'm sorry for that but it was necessary. If any of the girls at the front door laid eyes on me, I wouldn't be able to leave. I'm really sorry." _He thought _I_ minded _him_ pulling me like that?_ That thought almost sent me laughing out loud.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I'm sorry I hit you. I didn't know it was really you. I thought it was some kind of prank."

He grinned. "Don't worry about it." _How come I never noticed how beautiful his eyes are?_

He said something that I didn't hear. I was so lost in his eyes.

"Allison, do you hear me?"

"Hmm?" I said, blinking twice. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I asked if you were okay?"

"Oh… yes, yes. I'm perfectly fine." A lot more than fine, actually. Maybe that's a dream after all. In that case, Day dreaming makes more sense than reality.

I remembered when I thought he'd think of me as an over-obsessed, teenage, stalker, fan girl. I didn't care if he did then but now, I suddenly felt an undeniable desire to let him know that he's more than just a handsome, famous actor to me, and that I was not just a fan girl.

"I'm not one of those crazily-obsessed girls who'd be kissing any good-looking celebrity they see. There's more to me than just—"

"I know." He cut me off.

"You do?" I was utterly confused.

"Ssh. Don't say anything." He whispered.

He was staring at me, eyes full of questions. I stared back. Then he leaned in closer to my face. I was surprised, _what was he doing? _Then he slowly closed his eyes, his face inches away from mine. I could smell the sweet perfume of his breath on my face. He was leaning in for a kiss; I, instantly, freaked out. I pushed him away, as gently as I could manage. I was deeply offended and hurt.

"I'm not one of those girls you can just take home either!" I snapped. Tears were welling up in my eyes.

"I know. I didn't mean that…" He stopped talking as I turned around, a couple of tears slid down each of my cheeks. I circled my arms around me, looking at the ground. He spoke again, "I swear, I didn't mean that."

More tears escaped my eyes. He stood in front of me, and placed one of his hands on my upper arm and pulled my chin up with the other.

"Listen, when you kissed me, it wasn't just a kiss for me. It felt more that just that. It had a meaning. I don't know what happened or how it happened but I just felt that I can't just let you go. I felt that if I don't find you now, I may never be able to see you ever again. And somehow, I knew I wouldn't survive that." _No way, _I thought. It can't be. It's like he said exactly every word, every feeling I was thinking. _Can he really read minds? _It makes more sense than him actually being drawn to me the same way I was drawn to him. I stared at him. He was silent for a second, staring back.

"I'm…I don't believe that." I whispered.

"I don't either. I know you have every right to think I'm a pervert now because none of what I say makes sense. But I swear I—"

"What?" I couldn't believe that he was trying to make what I feel in every inch of my body clearer to me. "You took the thoughts out of my head and just put them into words. Something I failed to do. I believe your words because I feel them. It's only hard…impossible to believe that _you_ feel them too. It's like your talking about me."

He traced my bangs with the tip of his finger, moving it a little more to the side.

"I don't know what happened. All I know now is that I need to be close to you. I need to know more about you. More of you." He whispered. His eyes were wandering around my face.

Before I could speak, he leaned in again but slower. His eyes on mine, searching them for any sign of rejection but they showed none, only longing. He pressed his lips to mine for the sweetest of kisses. It felt the same way as the last time; all the sounds faded away, more peaceful, more catching, more serene. the kiss deepened and apparently, none of us wanted to end it. It was the best feeling in the world. But, just like the last time, it ended too soon. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Me too." I whispered as the faint sound of the girls screaming became audible again.

He smiled. It felt like the sun was shining over me for the very first time rather than just his smile. I couldn't help but smile back and forget everything else in the world. Forget the world itself. I was flying now, in my own perfect world; _our _world.

I heard footsteps coming closer from behind him. I was so lost in his eyes that I didn't even care to check who it was, but a female's voice interrupted this beautiful moment.

"Excuse me, Mr. Pattinson." The sound was familiar. He turned to her. "You have to come back in now. Everyone is already looking for you and soon they will realize you're not in the studio and will start looking outside."

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time." He said to her.

"Yan? _You_ snuck him out?" I asked her, a little surprised. _Why is she helping me? And him too?_

"Yeah, I seem to be breaking everyone out today." She chuckled.

"We're causing you trouble, aren't we?" He asked her with a smile. Wait a minute! Did he just say 'we'? As in 'me and _him'? _How I love that word now.

"No, no. It's okay." She smiled. "But it would become so _not_ okay if you don't show up inside the studio in the next 60 seconds."

"Okay, I'll come right behind you."

"Okay." She said and turned to leave.

"Yan?" He called her. She turned to him again. "Thank you very much."

She smiled. "My pleasure." She said then left.

He turned to me and took one of my hands in both of his. He looked gorgeous.

"I guess I have to leave now." He said.

"I noticed." I smiled. _When will I ever get used to how flawless he is?_ I wondered to myself.

"I hope I'd see you again, _if _you don't mind." He grimaced, with an edge of annoyance in his voice, or was that fear?

I hated what was messing his mood, probably the trouble he'd have to face in the studio because of me.

"No, no. Of course I don't mind, at all. I'd love to see you again." I replied.

"Great." He lightened up again, and I refused to think it was because he'd see me again. What was so special about me after all?

He pulled my hand, which was still buried in his, up to his face and kissed it. No one ever did this to me. And even if anyone did that before, it would never, in a million years, be good enough to even compare. I had to concentrate so hard on _not_ locking my arms around him and crying for him to stay.

"Go straight back to your friends." He asked, firmly.

"Right away." I smiled. He can give me orders all night long and I would never be bored. Hell! He can give me orders all my life and I would never complain.

"Bye, beautiful."

He thought _I_ was beautiful? Of course not, He's probably just used to using this word.

"Goodbye." I hated this word, especially when I said it to him.

He took a few steps back, still looking at me. I hadn't moved, still staring at him and concentrating so hard on not crying and asking him to stay. I don't know why it hurt so much that he was leaving.

"Go!" He demanded.

"Oh…Okay." I said as I turned and took a few steps then I stopped and looked back at him. I saw his back while he's moving gracefully towards the studio's backdoor. I stopped to watch him for as much time as I can but unfortunately, he looked back at me. _Oops, busted!_ Well it's not so unfortunate, he smiled at me; that's enough to make my whole life a living heaven. He waved goodbye, I waved back but my legs refused to turn me around. He crossed his arms and gestured for me to continue going. I, unwillingly, turned my back to him and ran my way to Gianna and Hailey. I was laughing like a crazy person all the time I was running. When I reached them, I had the hugest smile on my face.

"Someone's extraordinarily happy and excited about something." Gigi said. "Who was it?"

"Who was who?" I asked.

"Don't you play games with me, little girl. Who was on the phone? Who's the reason for this huge smile on your face?" She asked. I totally forgot they still think I was on the phone all this time.

"Oh…The most gorgeous, amazing, perfect person in the universe." I mumbled.

"I can't hear you!" Hailey exclaimed.

"I'll tell you later, girls. I don't want to talk now. I just need to get past a couple of more girls. I have to see Robert." I said as I tried to find anyway to get closer.

"Wow wow, slow down, Al. We don't want him to see you, remember?" Hailey said.

"You think I care now? Let's go." I asked as I pulled their hands but they didn't move. I looked to them again and found them looking at me with their eyebrows raised.

"I'll explain everything later, I promise. Now would you _please_ move along?!" I asked, annoyed and scared that Rob had already come out. I don't want to miss a second of seeing him.

Hailey mumbled an 'Okay', Gigi sighed and they both started a whole conversation that consisted only of 'excuse me' and 'let me through, thank you' till we were touching the iron fence that lined the red carpeted pass-way. This was perfect. I will be able to see him clearly from over here. I smiled in anticipation.

A few minutes later, all the girls around me started screaming and jumping, that's when Robert stepped out of the door. All the girls around me, including Gigi and Hailey, were reaching out, hoping for a chance to shake his hands or even touch them that they blocked my view with their arms. I had to lean outward more. I did so and saw him gently shaking some hands, with this amazing smile on his face. He was looking around, switching from one face to another and I heard the screams get higher from the people standing in the direction he looks at. How gentle of him to try and look at every direction to just please his fans. Someone tall and built-up, probably a body guard, went towards him and whispered something to Robert. Rob just nodded then he went back to looking around the crowds on both sides. He seems like he's looking for something. _Did he lose his car again?_ I thought and grinned at the memory of the day I read that online. Gianna and Hailey screamed higher and higher. _What? Was Robert leaving already? _I looked at him again and I found his eyes on me. I sighed, _that's why the girls are screaming higher._ The second he caught my eyes, he flashed a huge grin and started moving slowly, glancing around every once in a while but eventually look at me again, and every time his eyes meet mine, he smiles wider. That smile of his never to surprise me. I think I would never get used to it, not that I complain.

He came closer to us and the girls were screaming like mad. He shook a few hands, including Hailey's, smiled at me again then left to the black limo with the pitch black tinted windows. He glanced at me once more before he closed the door. I sighed.

The girls and I went back to the car and met with the guys. We got in the cars and started moving. To my bad luck, Gigi insisted that she drives the girls back, and the guys ride with Jason. That means she'll be asking me questions and I didn't feel like talking about it just yet. I felt that if I tell them what happened, I will figure out why it sounds so unreal, why it makes more sense that I've been dreaming the whole time rather than it being reality. Though it feels more real than anything I've ever felt, I still can't resign it as reality. To my good luck, she decided to drop the subject, for now only though, saying, "I'm not gonna drag the words out of you because right now, you don't seem like you're living on the same planet we are. BUT…you're going to tell me later, I promise you that." I was eternally grateful for that. The girls kept singing and dancing in their seats. They were having so much fun. They wanted to celebrate but I said I was too tired for that. We started on highway 99 that was, now, a little bit more crowded. Apparently, a lot of fans drove through it to come see Rob and now they're going back home. Not so long after, I fell asleep.


	7. Magical

**Hey y'all, long time. Lol :D**

**I know the last time I updated was too long ago but college started and I hardly have time to do anything. Sorry.**

**Here's the seventh chapter. It's a little bit short. I promise the next one is going to be longer. Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Seven**

**Magical  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I was staring out the windshield, not quite noticing where we are. I was so lost in thoughts. In fact, I _couldn't _stop thinking. I was thinking about him; about how stunningly beautiful he looked tonight, about how our lips touched, about how he spoke to me and about what he said. _Is it true that he just might feel the same way now? Can he be thinking about me as I'm thinking about him? _It sounded really absurd, even in my own mind, but I wanted to believe it. I wanted to believe what he said; otherwise, I won't be able to live through one day knowing that this strong plea inside of me drawing me to him is going to have to stop. _How did this one thing I crave become the point of living to me?_ I can't find any reasonable explanation. I don't know what happened and I don't know why it did happen. All I know is that I like the way it feels but it scares the hell out of me if I consider losing this feeling even for just one second. My head was about to blow up but Hailey, thankfully, distracted me.

"Back in the car, Allie." She chuckled.

"Hmm?"

"You haven't spoken once since you got into the car. And you're smiling so, clearly, nothing is wrong. What is it?"

"Uh..." I wanted to sum it up but couldn't. What shall I call what I feel? No words felt accurate enough. "I don't know?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't you think I know you a little bit better than to think you can lie to me?"

"Wow! I was starting to lose hope. I thought I'd never see _that_ happy." She smiled at me. If she only knew that I'm not sure I can keep what's making me_ that_ happy.

"Whatever the reason is, I'm glad it's pleasing you. You really deserve the best." Gigi said. I think she would change her mind if she knew that what I wanted is a very, very long shot.

"I don't know about that." I scowled.

"What are you saying? You deserve to be happy. You've suffered more than enough. I think it's about time you let go of anything and experience happiness care-freely." Gigi said. "I say just do what _you _want. Go for it, whatever it is."

"Yea, I agree. You're a very brave and independent young woman, and I think today is all the proof you need to know that you can do anything you set your mind to." Hailey tried to lift my spirits.

"You don't even know what you're talking about."

"Whatever it is, if it's what makes you happy then you deserve it." Angie said.

"It's so out of my league." I protested.

"Who puts those limits anyway?" Hailey said. "That's right, you did. And only _you_ can remove them."

"But—"

"Al, do what makes you happy. The sky is your limit." Gigi encouraged me.

"You really think so?"

"No…" She said innocently. "I _know_ so." She smiled.

Their words gave me a little boost, but still, he's so out of my league. I can't even imagine how to see him again. I don't even know any way to reach him. He doesn't even have a twitter.

We dropped Angie off at her place and headed home. The guys said 'goodnight' and left. We got inside. I changed then went to the balcony. The fresh air helped to clear my mind just a little. But still it wasn't strong enough to ease the pain of thinking too much. At this instant, I wanted to be in only one place; Allie's café and juice bar, my happiest place on earth. The place that's now suffering from my mistakes. I went to grandma's room. It looked the same. The only thing missing is the life grandma used to give it. I really needed her. She could've made all this easy on me. She could've set everything right with just a smile. I kept tracing everything with the tips of my fingers, thinking about what she'd want me to do in this situation. I know she'd want me to be happy but I think this situation is a little different. I remembered her words when I needed a boost to do anything, '_I know you're capable of it'_. If I can just know that she thinks the same way, even now when she can't give me any advices anymore. I really need her. Everything used to be so much simpler when she was around. _Why can't I just do what the girls were saying? Why can't I just be open to new emotions? Why can't I just be happy? Do I have to keep thinking everything over till I end up doing what I think is right? Nothing goes right no matter what I do. _At that very moment, I was determined. I was getting out the door of this room, leaving behind my old straying-within-the-red-lines self. I was going out that door to the extremes. I deserve that.

I went down the stairs, found Hailey lying on the couch, cruising through the pages of a magazine. And Gigi with her legs crossed on the other couch, talking on the phone.

"Girls?"

Hailey sat right and turned to me, "Yes?" A faint smile replaced her startled expression as soon as she saw the huge grin on my face.

"Hold on for a sec…" Gigi said to the phone. "Yes?"

I looked at them both, "I think I'm in love."

"I knew it!" Gigi said.

"With who? With who?" Hailey said eagerly.

Ding dong.

The doorbell rang. I was startled. Who would come this late?

"I'll get that." Hailey jumped off the couch and headed for the door.

"So? Who's the lucky guy?" Gigi asked.

I smiled, teasing her a little. "I don't know. I think I should wait and tell you when Hailey is here."

"Oh, come on. Can't you say it twice?"

"Trust me, you're gonna want to see Hailey's reaction." I chuckled.

"You're scaring me." She said it in a singing voice. Well you should be scared.

"Allison?" Hailey spoke in a panicky breathless voice. "Someone's here to see you." She said and then he came into my line of sight. My face turned blank, my mouth fell open and my body went numb. All I heard was Gigi's gasp clouded by mine as soon as we saw him.

"Hi." He smiled angelically.

I located the ability to feel and think a moment later. I remembered what I decided to do. I should follow the path that would make me happy. And to be with him is all I want.

"Hey." I smiled widely. "Um…This is Hailey and this is Gianna. My two best friends." I said, gesturing to the girls.

"Hi." He said as he waved at them.

Then I turned to the girls, "And of course you all know who he is." I couldn't fully suppress my laugh when I saw their dumbfounded expressions.

Gigi was first to snap out of this mood, "Robert, hi yourself. How are you?" She smiled at him.

"I'm great. Thank you." He paused. "I'm sorry for coming this late but I just..."

"No, no. It's okay." Gigi spoke before I did. "We're like that because of the surprise. It's gonna need a little 'getting used to'" She laughed. He joined her. "Please, have a seat and make yourself at home."

"Thank you." He sat on one of the couches.

Thank God Gigi was here. She always knows what to say. She stood up and looked at me.

"You have some serious explanation to do, young lady." She warned me, jokingly.

"Fair enough." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Let's go, Hailz." She had to pull her out of the room.

I sat across of him and smiled at him. "So? What brings you here? Still seeking revenge or was just in the neighborhood?" He laughed.

"How about 'none of the above'? I was just…um…I wanted to make sure you got home safely."

That took me off guard. I looked down. I was exuberant. _Is it possible that he'd care that much? I know I do._

He went on, "And I…I wanted an excuse to see you again."

I was completely speechless. I wanted to clear my mind to gather the ability to speak again but instead I got more distracted when I looked in his beautiful blue eyes. I thought I wouldn't be able to form any kind of response but instead I found me talking without even planning to.

"I'm glad you came."

He smiled, "So you don't think I'm crossing my limits by allowing myself to get your phone number and your address without your permission and just barge in like that?"

"Not at all. I'm grateful you did all that. I know if I asked for your phone number, I'd find thousands and none of them is truly yours so you saved me a lot of trouble."

I decided to change the subject because I was desperate for a casual conversation without apologies. Besides, he still looked uncomfortable with the fact that I didn't know he was coming.

"So, how do you like the house so far?"

"It's amazing. Do you live here alone?"

"No, Hailey and Gigi are living with me but Gigi is moving out soon. Her boyfriend got them a new apartment."

"It looks huge. Isn't it a little big for three ladies?"

"We didn't have much of a choice. It's originally my grandparents'. Grandma asked dad to give it to me."

"So she's living here with you. Four ladies; that makes more sense." He smiled.

"Actually she…um…died 2 years ago." I grimaced at the memory.

"I'm sorry." He spoke tenderly.

"It's okay." I nodded and looked at the floor. It usually takes a minute or two to get back to my normal self again.

"It looks like you and your grandma were pretty close."

"Yea, we were. She always said and did the right thing. I wish I could be like her."

"I'm sure she's proud of you. You're special in your own way. I hope she's in a better place now."

His words were so touching that I almost cried. I smiled at him.

"That smile alone, is something I've never seen before." He said, making me smile wider. I wanted to tell him how much I loved it when he smiled but I chickened out. That's something, my bad experiences with males taught me. I knew he was different but still, I couldn't say anything.

He went on, "I've been meaning to ask you something. Would you…like to…um…go out sometime?" _OH MY GOD, HE'S ASKING ME OUT. AM I IMAGINING THIS OR WHAT? HOW I WISH FOR SOMEONE TO COME PINCH ME NOW._

"I would truly understand if you don't—" He started to say.

"No, no. I'd love to go out with you." I grinned while feeling the urge to jump around the place and scream my lungs out.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 9:00 PM, tomorrow. Is that suitable for you?" He asked ever-so politely.

"Yes. It's perfect."

"I have to leave now or else I won't be waking up for the shooting tomorrow."

"Oh." I was surprised by how much it hurts when he's leaving.

"Besides, my manager is probably arranging a party-search for me now. She doesn't even know where I am now." He chuckled and all I was thinking was how lucky his manager is to see him every day.

"I'm causing a lot of trouble, aren't I?"

"And I'm glad you are. Don't stop." He smiled the best smile in the world. I can stare at him forever if only he didn't have to go…

He started to stand and I did the same. I walked him to the door. He turned to face me as soon as he set a foot out of the house. He was surprisingly close to my face. I felt his breath crashing against the skin of my face.

"Good night, Al." He said as he, slowly, moved his face closer to mine and gave a peck on the cheek.

I was breathless. "'Night."

He walked, gracefully to the dark green vehicle parked in front of my house. Before he was totally inside the car, he said, "Get inside."

"Not until you leave." I was just teasing him… And a part of me wanted to look at him for the longest time possible. FINE! I didn't want to miss a second of seeing him. I'm desperately in love. It's not a crime. And if it is, then guilty is charge.

He looked like he can argue more but let it go this time. He got in the car and shot me one last smile then drove away. I kept looking at the path he took till a few seconds after the car fully disappeared.

I sighed then went in the door and closed it. Just as I turned around, I was startled with two faces looking at me in confusion.

"OH MY GOD! You scared me, girls." I said, startled.

"Get over it, already. What has just happened?" Gigi asked.

"What?" I replied, going past them.

"It is definitely not the right time to play dumb on me. How do you explain Robert Pattinson flirting with you and asking you out under the very roof of your house? How did he even get your address? And how did you get to talk like this and be so…UGH! Just tell me what happened. How did all this happen?" Gigi was confused.

"Can I at least sit down?"

They walked without a word to the couch then Hailey pushed me down on one and said, "Comfy, huh? Now, TALK!"

"Okay, here goes…" I told them what happened exactly since I kissed him till he left my house.

"Oh my God, you're whipped. Like totally whipped." Hailey commented with a huge smile.

"I think so. I just want to see him, talk to him, kiss him, and even call him of text him… Damn!"

"What?" They both asked me.

"I don't have his phone number. Or address. How am I ever gonna contact him? I'll have to wait till he calls. UGH! How can I be so stupid…"

"Didn't he call you? You'll find it on your phone, silly." Hailey said in a 'DUH' tone and she had every right to it. How did I forget?

"Right." I instantly ran to get my phone to check it and save his number. I found one text message. I opened it with my heart fluttering, hoping it'd be him but unfortunately, it wasn't.

It was Devon. _'You scumbag! You think you outsmart me? Think again, douche. This isn't over…'_ there was more yet to the text message but I didn't have to read them to know what she'd written.

I kept cruising through the received calls until I found two unsaved numbers. I quickly checked the time of each call; one of them was in the early morning; that should be Yan. The other should be what I was searching for but I had to double check so I checked its time and made sure it was his before I saved it, _Robert Thomas Pattinson_. I have no idea why I used his full name, I just love it.

"Did you find it?" Gigi asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Now, let's go decide what you'll be wearing tomorrow on your first date?"

"Oh, come on! Can't we at least do that tomorrow? I really need to sleep."

"I won't be here tomorrow morning."

"Why? Where are you going?" I said, feeling anxious. Gigi isn't the type of girl who'd wake up early for anything.

"To Adam's. There was something wrong about how he acted before he left and I couldn't quite know what was it. He asked me to go home with him but I told him that I wouldn't be leaving until I know what happened with you. And now that I know your more than fine, I have to go to him. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'm sorry…I—"

"Don't you dare put the blame on yourself. You know he never minds when I stay over with you. It's not because I stayed over. It's something else."

"Can't you go now?"

"Check your watch and you tell me." She said with a smile.

I looked at the wall watch. It was 3:24 AM. I looked back at her, apologetically.

"That's what I thought. Now, up to the closet. Hailey!" She called.

We spent the next hour trying to match the perfect outfit for tomorrow. Well, they did that while I slept on the chair I was sitting on until one of them screamed at me. After what seemed like a very long time, they allowed me to sleep.

I tucked myself under the quilt and replayed the whole night in my head. It was funny how that kiss was something I agreed to do after a lot of convincing and now is the best thing that ever happened to me. And how I was this close to just leaving all this beautiful, magical fairytale behind by chickening out. I was eternally grateful to Yan, whose smile reminded me of Granie's. If I hadn't remembered her in this very moment, I would've never gathered enough courage to kiss Robert. I realized she was still here somehow; maybe not giving me advices but trusting that she taught well enough that I can make the right decisions alone. Even though I can't see her again, she still leads me to the right direction and she's always here when I need her. I kept thinking about the perfect night until unconsciousness dragged me in slow motion.


	8. A twist in the story

**And here's chapter 8 :)**** I'm sorry for the cliffy :( It was my lil sister's, Jora, idea :) Kill her, not me when you finish reading this chapter.**

**I don't know how Robert Pattinson would be in real life so I just made him the way I'd want him to be. I hope you like him as much as I do.**

**Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for what happens next. Thanks :) Read and Review.**

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Eight**

**A twist in the story  
**

**

* * *

  
**

After all the time I spent crying myself to sleep because of falling in love, I never thought I'd be able to love again. I never thought that someday, I'll wake up in the morning with a huge smile on my face because I know that I will see him again.

Today, since I woke up, all I can think of is how he'd look, what he'd say, where we'd go. He was taking over my mind that it took that much longer to decide what I'll be wearing.

"So you have absolutely no idea about where he's taking you?" Hailey asked.

"No." I replied.

"Why did you have to make that much harder?" She whined.

"Excuse me, my brain was too busy to even think of the next minute. Let alone the next day. I'm sure you can understand how distracted I was."

She nodded.

"Besides, who in the world asks where they're going on their first date?" Okay, that was plain stupid.

She thought that too. It was so obvious when she gave me the are-you-for-real Look.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I should've asked him. Help me."

She sighed and turned back to the pile of clothes on the floor.

"And where the hell is Gigi? Doesn't she know it's an emergency?"

"Um…She's with Adam. She called and said she might be late." She said with an edge to her voice. What's that about?

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know but her voice, when she called, it was…different. And when I asked, she said she had to go and that she'll explain later."

"Do you think it's something to do with the apartment?"

"I don't know." She said. She looked like she might cry from how much concern in her eyes. That's so like her. She's the over-caring one.

"I guess we'll have to wait. I'm sure everything's fine. Don't worry."

"I just hope she's okay."

I hugged her for a minute then she pushed me away.

"What are you doing? Wasting time on emotional moments. We have to dress you up." She smiled.

"Ahem, ahem. Shouldn't I be the one saying that sentence?" Someone said from behind me.

"Gigi!" Hailey and I screamed as we ran to her.

"Hey, girls. How was your day without me?" She looked…normal. More than normal, actually. She looked happy and excited.

"How was _your_ day? You sounded…I don't know…different on the phone this morning." Hailey asked her.

"Nah, it was nothing. It's not important. Now let's get you ready." She said and looked at me.

"Oh no, you're not fooling me with this talk. I'm not giving up till I know what happened this morning." Hailey crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay. But it's really nothing. We can talk about it later on—"

"Just spit it out." I said, growing impatient. She made me worry too.

"Alright, alright. If you insist…"

She paused for a second then put her hand in her pockets as if she looking for something.

"Where did I put it?" She said to herself.

Hailey looked like smoke should be going out her ears if we were a cartoon.

"Oh, yes. Here." And she brought her right hand in front of our faces and stretched her fingers. It took me a second to speak again.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Is that a ring?_

Hailey screamed. "Oh my God. Adam proposed!" She screamed again.

"Oh yeah, you can say that." Gigi said in a casual tone.

"Gianna Swoon, YOU'RE ENGAGED!" I screamed as well.

"Yep." She said. I screamed again.

"Congratulations, sweetie! I can't believe this is happening. I'm so happy for you." I said as I held her hands and jumped in my place.

"Thanks, Allie. I can't believe this either. I thought he was… Oh my God! Are you crying, Hailey?"

I looked at Hailey. She was really crying… and somehow, smiling in the same time.

"No, no. It's 'happy crying'." She said, smiling through her tears. "I just…I never thought that one day we'd go shopping for a wedding dress for one of us." She grinned widely. "Congratulations, honey."

"Aww, Haileeeey. Come here." Gigi said as she hugged her.

"You'll be the most beautiful bride in the history of brides." Hailey hugged Gigi tighter.

"Allie, come here. GROUP HUG!" I joined them and all of our arms were wrapped around each other in the most awkwardly amazing way. I couldn't help but tear up too. And so did Gigi.

"Now, let's get you ready." Gigi said after we broke off.

"Forever, best friends." Hailey said and held both Gigi's and my hands.

"Nah-uh." I protested. They both looked at me. "Forever, sisters." I smiled as I held their hands too.

That was one of the very best moments in my life. We were all happy, and most importantly, all together.

We spent a lot of time trying to decide what I'd wear on my date. We settled on a plain, pale yellow, tunic shirt with dark opaque tights and black, high-heeled, net-like sandals. After we were done with the closing, we started on the makeup which didn't take so long; just some glittery eye shadows and lipstick. By 8:30, I was ready to go. I've never been ready on time. I used to always be late for whoever waiting for me. But this time, I couldn't. Somehow I thought that the faster I finish, the sooner I'd see him. Crazy much? I know, I'm officially insane.

09:00 PM

Ding dong.

The doorbell sang. _Yes, it was a melody._

"He's here." I said.

"I'll get that." Hailey said.

"No, I'll get it. You'll go into shock if you see him again. Remember yesterday?" Gigi said. We all laughed at the memory of Hailey's frozen body and staring eyes when she opened the door for Robert.

Gigi left for the door and I looked one last time at the full-length mirror.

"I still can't believe you're going out with Robert Pattinson!" Hailey exclaimed.

"I know, right? I mean, I'm just an average girl and he's…well, he's him."

"Nonsense. You're the most amazing, beautiful, independent girl he's ever seen and will ever see in his entire life."

I smiled at her, "Thank you. For everything."

"I know you would've done the same if the situation was reversed. We're sisters, remember? And there's no 'thank you' between sisters." She smiled back.

"See? That's why I just love you."

"I love you more." She giggled and hugged me briefly. "Now, move it. Love me when you come back." She grinned.

We descended the stairs. I had to stop to take a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"How…how do I look?" I asked.

"You look perfect." Hailey complimented. Then we both headed to where Robert and Gianna were.

"…That's why I regret the only time I went to Italy." Gianna was saying when I was on my way to them. Robert was laughing. _Wow! They're BFFs already? That girl has a talent._ I smiled at the thought.

"Uh…Hey." I said.

Robert stood the second he saw me. How gentle.

"Hey." His eyes were wandering around me. He looked lost there for a second. "You look 'ssstunning." He prolonged the 'S'.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." I smiled and blushed a little.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and said, "Yes."

He turned to Gigi. "It was very nice talking to you. I'll see you later."

"It's very nice talking to you too." She replied.

He moved toward me and Hailey.

"I didn't get a chance to say this last time so," He spoke to Hailey. "It's nice to meet you."

"Uh…Yea…I was…Uh…It was a very unexpected surprise. So…Umm, please forgive the way I acted." Hailey apologized.

"No, no. It was my fault. I should've called or something." He smiled than looked at me and stretched his arm for me.

"It's nice to meet you too." She smiled at him.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"We shall." I grabbed his arm.

We started to the door.

"Don't keep her out late, Rob." Gigi said from behind us. "We have a curfew over here." _What the…? _I thought. "Have her home before 3:00 AM, clear?"

He laughed. "Yes, ma'am."

Like I said, that girl has a talent.

We headed for his car. He opened the passenger door for me. I slid in. Of course the girls were on our tails till we drove away.

We spent the first few minutes in silence. Then I broke it.

"So? Where are you taking me?" I looked at him.

"To dinner." He replied. "I hope you like Italian food."

"I do." I smiled. I'm not so fond of eating out; however, with him, it'll definitely be different; better.

"Great." He grinned. "You have very great friends."

"Oh, yes. They're the best in the world. Sometimes I just wonder what I would've done without them." It was still a mystery how I'm so tense and worried about how I'd talk and what I'd say to him but when I'm with him, words seem to flow on their own. I talk without even planning to. It was so easy to talk to him.

"You've known each other for a long time?"

"Since we were born, literally. Our grandparents were good friends, our parents as well and then us. It's probably genetic."

He laughed.

"Do you have any friends?" I asked.

"Yes, but we don't talk much. Because…you know…I live her now and they're in England." He looked so lonely when he said that. "And then there are my co-workers. Kristen and Ashley are the closest to me."

"You know every single person in the world has at least 50% doubt that you and Kristen are dating."

He frowned. "Do you?"

"I don't know. Are you dating Kristen?"

"No." He said it in the what-the-hell tone.

"Then I don't." I smiled, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Just like that?" His frown smoothed a little.

"Yes, I trust you." I don't know when, I don't know how, but I _do_ trust him.

He smiled again.

A few minutes later, he stopped the car in front of a very huge restaurant.

Someone got my door and held out his hand to help me out. As soon as I was out, Robert was at my side, his arm stretched for me. I took it and we got in. He didn't even ask for his reserved table. Someone just took us to it. We turned a few heads as we walked through the restaurant. Well, he did.

Our table was in the quietest corner in the restaurant. Robert held out my chair and then sat down. And the waiter gave us the menus.

I was looking through my menu. I always eat Italian food but it's mostly pizza so, there were a lot of names that I don't know in the menu. I decided to order a Chicken Alfredo. I glanced at Robert and surprisingly found him looking at me.

"What?" I smiled.

"Nothing." He smiled and looked back at his menu for a second. "Did you decide what you'll order?"

"Yes."

"And I thought girls took more time to make decisions." He chuckled.

"Well, there are so many names that I don't understand so, that just made it easier for me." _Did I just say that out loud? What's wrong with me?_

He laughed. "Right."

A few seconds later he let down his menu as well.

"So?" He said.

"So." I didn't know what to say.

"I need you to talk. I want to hear more about you." He recommended.

"Well, Ask me about what you want to know."

"Okay," He paused. "Do you—"

"Good evening, are you ready to order?" The waiter cut him mid-sentenced.

Robert looked at me so I ordered first. "Um…I'll take the Chicken Alfredo."

"Mmmake that two." Robert said and looked at the waiter again.

"Would you like any appetizers?"

Robert looked at me again. I shrugged, so he spoke first this time.

"Maybe, Mushroom cream soup?" He looked at me. I nodded.

"Your orders will be here in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Robert murmured as he handed his menu.

The waiter claimed the menus and left.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"I was asking if you like the place."

"Yes, it's amazing. I've never been here before."

"Glad you like it. Now back to my questions…"

He kept asking me about school, and about my parents and friends. I told him about Patrick and Adam and more about Hailey and Gigi. He asked about the reason why I decided not to apply to college. I gave the same 'don't want to leave home' talk. He asked if I ever had any previous relationships. I told him the famous Kyle story.

"I hate that Kyle guy already." He said in a disgusted tone.

"That makes two of us."

"Did your grandma know about him?"

"No, she…um…died before we started dating."

"Hmm…" A moment later. "Tell me more about her."

"Well, she is the greatest woman in the world. The wisest, the funniest, the most cheerful, the strongest. She had everything in her life under control. She always had it together. That's something I wish I had taken after her. She also had this point of view that no one else ever thought of. She looks at everything from a different perspective. She can find happiness in the worst disasters. She was always smiling that she could brighten everyone's day. When I was little, I used to always look forward to the days I spend with her. I even used to count the days from weekend to another. Gigi and Hailey used to spend time with me at Grandma's place too. They both loved her a lot. That's why they were as eager to re-open her café as I was."

"Café?" He asked, and I forgot that he didn't know about it.

"Yes, my grandma had a café in White Rock that was closed when she died. It's been my dream since then to re-open it. And I did."

"I'd love to go visit sometime."

"That's not possible." I grimaced.

"Why is that?"

"It's broken to pieces." I sighed.

"What? Why?"

"Well, it's a very long story." If I'm gonna tell him about the Café incident, I'll have to tell him about Devon and all that.

"I've got time." He smiled. He seemed to enjoy listening to me.

"Okay, there's this guy; the handsome, popular basketball team captain kinda guy. His name is Jason. He's been dating Devon when we were in high school. Devon happens to be my enemy all through high school. She hated me the second she saw me. She's the kind of girl that gets anything and everything she wants. But there was only something she couldn't have. My grades. I was better than her at studying and that's what sent me right to the top of her black list. Anyways, I ran into Jason a week ago and he invited me and my friends to this party, a dare party…"

I was about to go on but then I realized that he'd probably hate me if he knew that all this was a dare. He might think that it's just a game to me and that I'm only using him to get even with Devon. I couldn't risk that, and there was so little time to think so I acted without thinking.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Um…No, no. I just hate the memory… Anyways, A dare party is a party we used to have back in the old days. Devon is the one who hosts it. Kyle told Devon I was coming with Jason. Then she asked me to stay away from him and I didn't so she and Kyle sent people to tear down the café as some kind of punishment." I looked down, feeling down for what happened to the café and feeling scared and terrified for the part I left out of the story. I wanted to tell him, so bad.

He reached for my hand and held it tight in both of his.

"It's gonna be okay. There's nothing torn apart that can't be put back together."

"I hope so."

I hated the fact that I left a part out of the story. I hate lying, then why did I spare myself this one. I needed a distraction so I wouldn't act hastily. I have to think of a way to tell him before I lose my mind. I found out I was the only one talking all through the night so I decided to take my turn at asking questions. It was the only way available to let the date pass, then think freely about how to deal with this situation. How, not to only tell him the truth, but also make him believe it's not just a game.

"Enough about me. I wanna hear about you too." I said.

"Ask me anything." He smiled and that was all it took to distract me.

I asked him first about his family. He said he barely sees them because of his work. I asked about his previous relationships. He said that he dated some girls back in England and some from here but it never worked out. I asked about the places he's been to and the places he want to visit. It seemed to me that he's already been to the most beautiful cities in the world. I asked if it ever happened again that some girl just came up to him and kissed him like I did. He said that there were a few attempts but none were successful except mine. That made me happy but then, I instantly regretted bringing up the whole kiss thing. I don't want him asking me for a reason. When I remained silent for a second, he spoke.

"Since you started asking, you didn't ask me anything about twilight or work or…"

"Yea, well, What I want to know about you is the things I can't google." I smiled.

He chuckled. "I thought that…" He chuckled again. "Um… never mind."

"What is it?"

"Well, when I was home, I was thinking about what you might say and all I came up with was questions you haven't even mentioned. All about the acting and stuff."

"Guess I want to know more about Robert than about Edward." I smiled. "And hey, I'm not finished yet."

I then asked him about the movie, the success, the fans and how he's handling the 'most wanted man' situation. He told me about some funny incidents that he had to go through because of Edward Cullen.

"Like this one time, I was walking and I found a girl who cut her neck and was like 'I need…you…to…bite me. Now! You have to…bite…me.' It freaked me out." He said, and I was laughing so hard.

"Well, well…" It wasn't Robert talking. "I see you're doing good on your task."

"Devon!" I gasped. _What the hell is she doing here?_

"Surprise." She said with a cold smile.


	9. Broken

**Here's chapter 9 :)**** It's decent long, eh? :D**

**A special 'thankyou' to my amazing, supportive mom. I love you. Another special 'thankyou' to my awesome friends and readers**.

**Please, please. Gimme a lot of reviews. You don't how much they make me happy. Enjoy :)  
**

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Nine**

**Broken  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I knew I was kind of lying when I left that part of the story out but I wanted to tell him. I was going to tell him. I just needed time to think of a way to say it right. I decided to let this great night flow and worry about this later. Yet, the last person I ever want to see shows up and ruins the night for me.

It was one thing to try and prevent this terrible disaster from happening and a whole other thing to think about a way to make it right if I couldn't stop her in time.

"Devon!" I gasped.

"Surprise." She said with a cold smile. "Miss me?"

I wanted to throw up. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I was just accidently dining here when I saw you so I decided to say hi."

I knew this was the farthest thing from the true reason but I only needed her to leave. If she spoke a word of the dare thing, I will never, in a million years, be able to straight it up to Robert. "And you did. Can you leave now?"

Robert was silently watching the conversation. He looked a little angry.

"Hey, I'm not finished." She turned to Rob with what was meant to look like a cute smile and said, "Hi." _Oh please, so you're flirting now?_ That made me angrier.

"Hello." He said, barely glancing at her. He was so adorable.

She didn't give up, though. "Isn't Allison the most amazing person? She's such a hard worker."

She looked at me in a very evil way. "You didn't have to do all this. You only needed to kiss him. You don't need any of the 'bonus' score. You win already."

Oh no, that's exactly what I was scared of. I looked at Rob and found him looking at me in confusion. I almost cried.

"Uh… Devon, please just shut up and leave—" I said, as calm as I can manage while standing up.

"Robert, she didn't tell you? Oh, Allie. It's so wrong to use people. People have feelings, you know? You can't just keep hurting them."

Tears couldn't help but well up in my eyes so I closed them not to make it worse. I concentrated on breathing evenly or else, I might've screamed. I couldn't believe this was happening and I didn't know what to do to make it right. She went on…

"And all that for what? A dare? It's not even that important. Your Grandma would be so disappointed in you."

"A dare?" Robert asked. I instantly wished that the floor would open a grand whole and swallow me in. Heat was rising through my being and I wanted to scream.

"The kiss. When she crashed in the show to kiss you; that was the dare I dared her to do. I couldn't believe she'll actually do it. And yet, she's out for dinner with you. She's so good at that game, isn't she?"

"It's not like that. I'm not—" I started to say but he cut me off.

"I think we should leave now." Robert said firmly. His face was expressionless. "I'll go get…the check. I'll be right back. Be ready."

And he left. I had a good feeling he won't be coming back at all. All I did was sit, or rather fall back into my chair and let out a few tears.

"Oh my God, you're devastated. You really really thought you won! Think again, loser." She frowned and looked straight into my eyes like she might hit me. "Just know that every single time you be happy or even satisfied with something, I'm gonna be there to ruin it and put you back into the miserable little world where you belong." She took a deep breath and left with the biggest smile on her face; a satisfied smile. She met Robert halfway and shot him a 'Bye' while moving forward.

He came to me and all he said was "Let's go." I didn't dare do anything but follow in silence.

We got into his car. I remained silent, thinking of the right way to say this but found none. I guess there's no right way to say 'I lied to you.' He gave no sign to speak and that made me feel even more guilty. I wished that he would yell at me. It's better than just to watch him while he looked so betrayed. I hated this so I decided to speak. Even if I can't tell him the truth right, I might at least trigger something that would make him talk. Or yell, hopefully.

"Robert, this isn't true. What she said, it's not like that. It's not—"

"Allison, don't stress yourself." He said calmly. Hope filled me. _Would he really hear me out?_ "It's just a dare, after all. It's not worth it."

_What? _I was way too far wrong.

"No, Rob. It's not just a dare."

"Is it?" He asked.

"No… Yes. P-Please just let me explain."

"Explain what? That all these…feelings that I thought were the truest, the deepest in my life, are hardly a game for you."

The moisture in my eyes was becoming more and more obvious.

"No, Robert. Please, just hear me out."

"Was it or was it not a dare?"

"It was but—"

"I'm assuming that was at her party."

"Yes."

"The story you were just telling me that you happen to mention absolutely nothing about that dare, correct?"

"Yes, but—"

"So after she broke down your café, you thought that the best way to get even with her is to do this so-called-dare of yours."

We were parked in front of my house now. He turned to look at me. His eyes looked…hurt.

"Then after you kissed me, for some unknown reason you decided to keep this game on."

"Robert, don't listen to what she said. It's not like that. I told you she's a fake." A few more tears betrayed my guard.

"And you're the real one?" That was it. That's the sentence that got me really crying. I couldn't keep it low anymore. That was too harsh to bear. I can't complain though. I earned that.

"Too good to be true." He murmured as he looked away.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and started talking, "Robert, please hear me out?"

He remained silent, not even glancing at me. I took that as a gesture to go on.

"It started by the dare. It was the reason why I came to the studio that day on the show. But the kiss was true, everything I felt was true. Tonight only happened because I really wanted to know you better. It has nothing to do with Devon. I forgot all about her the second I kissed you, I swear." I opened my eyes and looked back at him. My face was nearly drowning in my tears. He still didn't look at me. "I'm not a fake. I'm not lying. I'm sorry I twisted the story when I was telling it to you."

"I don't know. I need to think this through. Alone." He pressed his fingers to his eyes to shut them tightly.

"Rob, please. Listen to what I said. I can't lose you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Don't take that away from me. Don't let her take that away from me. From us." I said as I cried.

"Why didn't you tell me, then? Why did you leave it out while telling me the story?"

"I got nervous and I didn't know how to tell you. I was scared, that's all."

"Scared of what?" He snorted and looked back at me.

My voice got higher and higher that I was almost screaming at him now. "I couldn't risk you leaving me. I couldn't risk having this conversation. I can't lose you. Why? Because I love you."

Taken aback by my unexpected words, He looked at me with a pair of beautiful, puzzled, angry eyes. I looked down.

I regretted what I said for:

1. He might think I'm only saying so to keep him from leaving me. He might ignore the fact that what I just said felt truer than any word I've ever spoken in my entire life.

2. I was never the 'take-the-first-step' type and I never thought I would be.

3. I didn't want to scare him. It was our first date, after all.

A moment later.

"I…I have to go." He said.

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. He can't just leave me. He has to believe me. This can't be the end of it.

He looked forward and put his hands on the steering wheel. He spoke again when I remained silent.

"It's getting late, and I…I have work tomorrow."

I couldn't just let him leave, 'cause I know he won't be coming back. I kept staring, not finding the will to open the door and leave.

"Good night, Allison." He said as he stretched to open my door. I kept looking at him for a minute, then I left in silence.

I ran to the house, opened the door that was, thankfully, not locked. If it was, I wouldn't have even tried to find my keys in my bag. I would've just crumpled to the floor.

As soon as I got in, I pressed my back to the door and slid to the ground. I was crying so hard now. I couldn't believe what happened. Was it really too good to be true or was it just me? My normal self that always fails to keep anything or anyone who's dear?

I couldn't believe that it all ended. Yesterday was the best day of my life, today is the worst. I felt my head so heavy that my neck wasn't able to carry it no more, so I slid my head to the floor and kept crying; sobbing, mourning the fact that I've seen the best I will ever see in the past few hours. I'm so scared of being alone again, of becoming the introvert person who's afraid of any kind of change that I once was.

I could feel the time passing on but couldn't make myself move. I was surprised—and grateful—that none of the girls found out I got home.

My cell phone blew up with the girls' ringtone. It was probably Hailey, worried because it was really late now. I searched for my phone in my bag so I can put it on silent before they heard me but I was too late.

"Allison! Oh my God." Hailey screamed.

"Sweetie, sweetie, calm down. Stop crying." Gigi said as she hugged me. I was still crying as hard.

"Ssh ssh. It's over now. It's over. We'll figure it out, whatever it is we'll fix it." Gigi said as she rocked me slowly.

"You don't understand…He's not coming back. Ever again." I said through my tears.

"Just stop talking. Stop thinking. Let's get you to bed." That was Hailey while rubbing my arms.

They both helped me go upstairs and to my room. I rested on my bed and they took off my shoes. I hugged myself and rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes at once. It didn't take long to fall asleep. Hailey and Gigi were still in the room when I was totally unconscious.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to find someone holding my hand. It was Hailey, sitting on a chair beside me and stretching so that she could rest her head on the bed. _She stayed all night beside me? Did I look that bad?_

I slowly moved my hand from under hers, careful not to wake her but apparently, I suck at everything.

"Good morning, honey. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." I lied.

"Aw, baby. I don't ever want to see you cry like that again."

I looked down.

"Everything will be fine as long as we're together." She said as she removed my hair from my face.

I nodded.

She hugged me. Gigi interrupted our hug.

"You girls woke up? Awesome 'cause I made breakfast."

My head was so smug that I hadn't noticed the weirdness in Gigi's sentence. She never makes breakfast.

"Come on. Come on." She said, excited a little.

Hailey helped me stand then put her arm around my shoulder as we followed Gigi to the kitchen.

There were butter toast, fried eggs, pancakes and syrups, salad and a lot of other things that should've looked so appetizing to me but surprisingly didn't.

"Here!" Gigi said as she placed a plate in front of me.

"I'm not hungry."

"But those are your favorites. Are you sure you can resist the smell of hot, fresh-baked pan cakes?" Hailey said as she waved the pancakes close to my face.

"I'm really not hungry. I'll eat when I am. Thank you though."

"Yea, I'm practicing the whole housewife job." Gigi giggled.

Hailey joined her. I just smiled at them.

They both looked at me with concern. I hated that I'm bringing their spirits down.

"Hey, listen. I'll go to the café. I need to see how far we've gone in the whole repairing thing." I sounded lifeless.

"We'll come with you—" Hailey started.

"No, I want to go alone. I won't take long."

"Just wait till Adam brings your car. It's finished already and he said he'll bring it over today."

"Put in the garage. I'll just walk. I need that; time to think and fresh air and so."

"Oh-okay, but don't be late and take your cell phone." I was planning to put it on offline mode as soon as possible. Hailey'll be calling every two seconds.

"Alright." I headed up stairs to the closet.

I got in and pulled the first t-shirt and put it on.

"Here!" Gigi said as she handed me jeans shorts. I didn't even notice her come in.

"Thanks."

I put on my shorts and left for the front door. After a few steps outside the house, Gigi called after me.

"You forgot your cell phone."

"Thanks again." I gave her the best smile I could manage, took the phone from her and left.

I kept walking around, not quite going somewhere in particular. I would hope and my heart would thud erratically every time I hear a horn. I can't help but wish it is him despite the fact that every time I turn around expecting to see him or his car, I never find him.

I remembered every treasured moment that we had. Though they were very little, but they had a lot of meanings. The kiss; how tense I was before it and how ecstatic I was after it. Home; how the surprise almost made me forgot how to talk and how freely I talked when I was actually tuning everything out but him. The date; how perfect it was until my worst nightmare showed up and blew everything apart.

Gigi called, I told her I was fine. She asked where I was and I told her that I'm just walking around. I knew she would be calling again soon so I texted 'I'm taking a walk, need some fresh air. My batteries are dying so don't worry if my phone was offline.' Then I closed my phone. I needed quite.

It was probably my subconscious because I wasn't heading for Crescent beach but found myself so near to it so I decided to go. After all, it was my favorite think-things-over place, though I usually went at night. There were some families that I recognized so I decided to try and hide from them, act as if I never saw them. There were also some vacationers who were coming to enjoy White Rock at its best weather. The sun was shiny, hurting my sleep-deprived eyes. I found a spot that was pretty far from everyone and sat on the sand so close to the water. I circled my arms around my legs and looked at the horizon that was extended indefinitely before my eyes. I kept taking in all the air mixed with the beautiful, ocean breeze. That was the most relaxing thing about Crescent beach.

A few seconds later, I lied back, floating my hair away from me and resting my back on the sand too. Staring at the sky was also relaxing.

I wanted to clear my head so I can make myself believe that he's really gone and stop waiting for him. Not to get over him and find another one to date, but to stop expecting him, gasping if any dark green car passes by me. I have to stop expecting him to understand or believe me. He deserves better than a liar, better than me.

Why was this so hard for me to take? I didn't take enough time to get that caught up to him. Why can't I just let him go?

The time was passing real slow. But at least it _was passing. _All I can think about is a way to just find the place where they're shooting and wait there till I see him then talk to him. But what's the use of it? I already told him all I can say and he didn't believe me. Maybe, if I told him again, he'd believe me? It doesn't make sense.

Tears started welling up so I closed my eyes not to cause a scene. I did this to me. I should've told him the truth right away. I shouldn't have hid it from him.

It was getting darker so I realized that I spent so much time lying here like that. I sat up and found no one around. All the families and kids left.

"Would you mind if I join you?" Someone said as he sat beside me on the sand.

"Jason, hi." I cleared my throat and wiped my face to make sure there were no tears on it then sat up.

"Hey, superstar. How're you?" He asked cheerfully.

"I'm good. Yourself?"

"Same. Umm…I'd say you're tanning but there's no sun so…" He giggled. I just smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just…sitting."

"You told the girls you were going to the café so I went there, expecting to find you but I found it empty. I called you but your phone was offline."

"Yea, my batteries died on me. I went for walk and then stopped here a little. I needed some fresh air." I tried to sound as fine as possible. I didn't want anyone else to know so I won't be asked a lot about what happened. "How did you know I was here, anyway?"

"Well, I called Gigi and she told that you went for a walk so I only thought of one place that you might lose track of time in. You've always loved it here. Remember when you used to come here and start sketching whatever was on your mind?"

I giggled. "Yes, and you were always showing off with your friends on the other side of me."

He laughed. "Yea, well, that was a long time ago so, don't hold it against me."

"Don't worry, I won't." I chuckled. After a few seconds, "Why didn't you meet with the girls at home?"

"Pat picked them up early and they went to Adam's workshop."

He managed to make it easier not to think of what happened. He was really good at cheering people up. Just a little though.

"I brought the new wallpaper on my way since they were due to be done by today. Gigi, Hailey and Patrick are on their way to the café. We'll start hanging them. Hey, listen, you don't have to come. You can stay if you need more time here, we can totally take care of—" I wondered if he was just saying that or if he knew about my bad mood. No one knew the reason though, so he won't know much.

"No, no. I'll come. It's getting dark anyways."

"Okay, we'd better get going then."

"Sure." I stood and went to his car.

I got into his car, him, too. He kept trying to start casual conversations to cheer me up. I tried to keep up and act as if nothing is wrong but apparently I wasn't so convincing and apparently he already knew about yesterday. As soon as we were inside the café, he spoke.

"Al," he looked at me. "I'm not going to ask you about what happened. I just need you to know that…I'm here whenever you want to talk. And if there's anything I can do to help, just say the word."

I smiled at him. "I'm sure of that. Thanks."

A few minutes later, we were joined by Gigi, Hailey and Patrick.

"I know you think that you fooled me with 'battery's dead' lame excuse but just so you know, you haven't. I just let it go by my own free will." Gigi said, not sounding angry, but understanding.

I giggled. "Sorry."

Hailey hugged me, and so did Patrick. Thankfully, none of them asked about yesterday. They kept talking for a while, making fun of each others. Jason has gotten very used to them in the last week. They were never friends in any kind of way back in high school and now they're pretty good ones. I was happy with the way they were. Angie came a few minutes later. She, too, got so involved in our lives. We can make room for one more girl at my home. Gigi's leaving, after all.

We've already removed all the broken things from the café so we brought some chairs to stand on so we can hang the wall papers. Even though we were all working on them, we couldn't finish, mostly because they kept throwing things on each other while I helplessly stood in the middle of all that. It messed up my clothes and theirs too. Also my hair was a disaster so I just wrapped it around itself so it won't bother me.

When we got really tired, we gave up and Adam came over with pizzas. I only took a slice and was full. So I just went to sit on Pat's car outside and took Gigi's iPod so I can keep my head busy. I put it on shuffle and clicked play. The first song was 'Gravity' by Sara Bareilles.

_Something always brings me back to you,  
and never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do,  
I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch,  
you keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much,  
than to drown in your love,  
and not feel your reign._

I regretted the song as soon as it started. A few tears welled up but I tried to be strong, at least for my friends.

"Can I cut in?" Hailey asked as she hopped on the car beside me.

I took advantage of that and pulled the headphones from my ears then shut off the iPod.

"Peaceful night, eh?" She asked as she looked straight, to the roads that were almost empty.

"Barely." The word 'peaceful' is nothing close to how I feel today.

A few minutes passed in silence then she broke it.

"Did you fight?"

That's what I was trying so hard to avoid. I didn't want her more worried. She freaks out over the tiniest of problems. I sighed. There was no escape now. "Yes."

"So? If it's that hard for you, call him."

"I can't." Because he won't answer. "I shouldn't." He deserves better. I should let him go his way.

"These are two different things, you know." She was talking sweetly, careful to putting any kind of pressure on me.

"I know, I just…um…I just don't know if I deserve to ask a second chance." I couldn't stop my tears from flowing slowly down my cheeks.

"Aw, baby." She put both her arms around me. I let it out, unleashing my tears.

She rocked me, faintly. "You know you deserve a second chance. You hardly make mistakes."

"You don't understand." I spoke, still in her arms. My voice was a higher pitch from crying. "I lied and he has every right not to believe me."

"Just calm down and tell me what happened."

I tried to lessen my intensity in crying then started telling her what happened at the restaurant and after that in his car.

"Maybe he just needs time to think it over. Maybe if you just call him and tell him once more…"

"He won't listen. He politely kicked me out of his car." I cried.

"Honey, please, don't stress yourself. Everything will turn out for the best. I promise."

"How can you know that? He's gone, how do you call that 'the best'?"

"Who knows? You deserve everything good in life. And you so definitely deserve another chance with him. Don't ever forget that. If you're grandma was here, she'd tell you the same thing. You know how much she loved you, how much she believed in you, and how much she wanted you to always be strong enough to bear whatever obstacles in order to get past them. Don't forget that."

I nodded. Her words were somehow calming. If only grandma was here…

"We'll figure this out, okay? I promise."

I nodded again as I threw myself back into her arms and wiped away my tears.

A few minutes later she suggested we go inside before the others got any more worried. She tried to fix my face as much as she can, not to make me look beautiful but to hide away all the crying hints. I got that feeling that no matter how hard she tried, she won't be making any progress. What do I care? My clothes are messy, my hair is messy, so why would I care if my eyes don't look good?

I went straight to the bathroom to wash my face. I wanted something cold on it. When I went out, I found them wrapping everything up and getting ready to leave. I found out they didn't bring my car and when I asked why they said they wanted me to be the first to drive it after so long of being away from it. I just rolled my eyes at them. Adam drove Gigi to our place and Jason took me and Hailey. Patrick was going to the studio anyway so we weren't on his way.

Hailey was in the backseat but her hand was on my shoulder the whole time. I loved it that they were with me through everything. I don't know what would've happened if I didn't have them.

Most of the way was spent in silence, other than that, we were planning what we'll do next to the café, what equipments do we need and when we'll meet.

We reached our destination so we said 'good night' to Jason and got off the car. The house and all around it were so dark. It was really late, about 1:00 AM or something. I couldn't see that much clearly but I can tell there was something close to the door. I looked around at the cars parked in out street trying to spot an unusual vehicle but it was tooo dark for that too.

Jason left, apparently not noticing that there was someone standing at my door. I held Hailey's hand and walked slowly to the door.

"Hello?" I called.

"Who are you talking to?" Hailey asked me.

"There's someone at the door. There."

"What? Who might come this late?" She paused. "Hello?" She called.

"Hey, Allison." I heard the dark figure say as he/she approached us. I couldn't help but hope it's him. I was smiling in anticipation until I caught a clear glimpse of his face.

"Get out of here or, I swear, I'll call the cops." I threatened.

"What do you want, Kyle? Isn't it enough what you've already done?" Hailey asked, expressing anger in her cute, shy, sensitive way.

"Relax, guys. I'm here to apologize." He said.

"Apology not accepted and that will never change, I assure you."

Surprisingly, he laughed.

"You actually believed that." He said through his laughter. "You actually believe I want to apologize. Baby, I'm already over you."

His words were harsh but I've seen worse and not so long ago so it wasn't _that_ hard for me. Besides, what can I expect from the heartless creature Kyle is? This, indeed.

"Then what do you want?" Hailey asked, growing impatient.

How I wish Gigi was here now. Kyle gets scared from Gigi when she's angry. Maybe she can scare him off.

"I just wanted to see you, how heart-broken you are." He paused. "I also wanted to tell you that that would have never happened if you gave me a second chance."

"What I did is nothing compared to what you did."

"But yet, they're both called lying, right?" He was totally pushing his luck. He knows how much I hate it when people lie, let alone be called a liar.

He went on. "Who would've ever thought that Allison, the queen of 'no lies', would lie In the most awful possible way?"

I couldn't but cry. I was fuming, inside.

"Shut up!" I screamed at him.

"Who would've thought that you would take advantage of someone for your own good? Don't people's feelings mean anything to you?"

That was it, I couldn't think reasonably anymore. I couldn't control myself. I gained the control on my body _after _I slapped him on the face.

"Allie!" Hailey said as she put her arms around me to plant me in my place.

He put his face with his hand then looked at ravenously. There should've been flames coming out of his nostrils. _Is he really going to hit back? _The look on his face made it look possible. It scared me.

"Stay back, Kyle." Hailey screamed at him. I took a few steps back along with her.

He copied our motion but in our direction. My breathing rate was accelerating that it made me dizzy. I couldn't see clear any more but I can tell he was still moving toward me with the same infuriated look on his face. I was losing my vision completely. That was too much for two days in a row. I felt myself give in to unconsciousness. It was good to faint in this situation, at least I won't be feeling anything, specially the anger that was consuming me, the pain that very nearly swallowed me whole.

Hailey tightened her grip of me when she realized I was collapsing to the floor.

The worst part hurting me is that what he said is true. I should be called a liar 'cause I am one. I should've told Robert the truth. I should've never gave them the opportunity to hold anything against me. It was _my _fault. Everything was my fault. I can't live through this. No for long.

I heard was my name being shouted from a near distance. It was probably Adam. thank God he's here. I didn't want Hailey to be alone with me and this heartless creature. She's too delicate to deal with any of that.

The last thing I saw was a big figure, Adam, lurching himself at Kyle. Then everything blacked out and I couldn't feel anything afterwards.


	10. Promises

**And here's chapter 10. I'm really sorry for being so late.**

**FYI, this wasn't anything like the chapter I had in mind but somehow when I started writing it, it flowed in it's own direction. I'm happier with the way it is now :) Hope you like it, too.**

**Thanks for reading, peeps ;] and ****please, REVIEWS, please, please, LOTS OF THEM, please, pretty pretty please :) Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Ten**

**Promises  
**

**

* * *

  
**

My head was hurting so bad that I had this feeling that I fell so hard on it, but found out it was just exhausted with all the action that happened lately.

I couldn't feel my weight, maybe I was lying down. All I could actually feel was that I was shaking.

"Which way is her room?" I heard someone ask, urgently. His voice was so close.

"Upstairs. This way." I recognized Hailey's voice, shattering; concern was so obvious in it.

I felt a breeze on my body so I knew I wasn't on my bed. I found out I was being carried upstairs. I still haven't located enough energy to force my eyes open, let alone walk my way to my room. I heard a lot of footsteps ascending the stairs.

"That's it." I heard a door open. A few seconds later I was being placed delicately on my bed. Someone pulled off my converse and another pulled the quilt over me.

I kept lying there, still shaking involuntary. A gentle hand reached out to sweep my hair off my face and lingered there. It felt kind of good that it made me want to cry to let all the pain buried inside consume me.

"Thank you. You showed up right on time. I don't what that stupid Kyle guy would have done if you hadn't saved the day." Hailey spoke.

"Wait. That was Kyle?" _What? Adam didn't recognize Kyle? What was with his voice anyway? It's…different._

"Yes, her ex-boyfriend."

"He said his name was Adam and that he dated Gianna. That's why I complied when he gave me an address for a place that doesn't exist and told me that I'll find her there." _Okay, that is getting so confusing._

Thanks to my puzzled head, the way I heard their voices made me feel that I was somehow under water. I need to know who is with Hailey and me in the room.

"They're liars. All of them; Kyle, Devon. All of them."

I tried to gain as much strength as I can so I can lift my eye lids up.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Gigi's freaked out voice came from at the door. Apparently Hailey called her. "Oh, baby."

Her hands replaced the ones on my face. "I swear I'll kill him. One day, I swear I will."

She sighed heavily. I gave it another try to open my eyes, but I barely saw anything but Gigi's blurry face so I decided to give up and try opening them tomorrow.

"You don't know how much I'm grateful that you were there. Thank you, Robert."

_What did she just say? _The delicate movement, the gentle hand touch, the "different" voice. It hit me like a lightening. It was all making sense now. That name was definitely the boost I needed to gain control of my body. My eyes flew open, searching for his face. I still couldn't believe my ears. I had to confirm it. It didn't take so long until my eyes rested on his face. My vision was still a little blurry but I can tell it _is_ him. Sitting at the chair Hailey was sitting on in the morning.

I, instantaneously, sat up.

"Baby, are you okay?" Gigi asked me.

I just nodded, and then looked right back at Rob who was looking at me intently. _Did they call him?_

"O-okay, I'm suddenly very hungry. Want something to eat, Gigi? Great, let's go." Hailey said and pulled the giggling Gigi by her arm. Rob chuckled. Adam followed them. I hadn't noticed him except now.

I opened my mouth to speak but found nothing to say;

_Why are you here?_ I was grateful to that fact whatever the reason is.

_When did you come? _Why would I care? He's here, that's all that matters.

I kept going in circles, mentally, trying to find something to say to him but came out blank. Luckily, he spoke.

"How are you, now?" He asked.

"I'm—" I cleared my throat. "—good."

"You don't _look _good. Go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow." _Talk? Tomorrow? _I can't wait till tomorrow. I want to talk now.

"No…I—"

"Don't be stubborn. You look like you might just faint again. Sleep for now, please." He pleaded.

"How did you…Who…? Uh…I don't…understand." I still didn't what to ask.

He chuckled. "Okay, I called you like a thousand times and your cell phone was turned off. So I came over to your place but found it empty. I wasn't intending to leave till you come back. But then Kyle, who said he was Adam, came over and gave a fake address and said that I'll find you there. I went over there then came back when I didn't find any workshop within a mile of the place he gave me directions to." His eyebrows furrowed. "I asked around but no one was useful so I came back here and saw you slapping him. That was when I interfered." He looked at me with serious eyes. "Then you…fainted. I carried you over here and here we are." He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes.

It was still a mystery, the reason why he was calling in the first place.

"If you hadn't fainted, I would have killed Kyle right there and then." He looked away, as he clenched his fists.

"I'm glad I did, then." I paused, hating the look on his face. I loved his smile and nothing in the world is worth to move that smile from its place. "So why did you call in the first place?"

He looked back at me, his eyes less angry.

"I mean, I thought you…uh…you wouldn't want to talk to me again."

"I called to…apologize about how I acted yesterday."

_He _wanted to apologize to _me! ME? Whatever for? Shouldn't that be the other way around?_

He went on, "What I said…was so rude and unacceptable so I'm sorry."

"No! You're not the one who should apologize; that what I'm supposed to do. I'm the liar, in this case."

"Yes, but you explained it to me. And I was angry enough to ignore all you said, and stupid enough to hurt you in such a way."

He was driving me crazy. How did he think he can, in any possible way, become the guilty one?

"You had every right to it. I lied to you—"

"After the show, when I first called you, I asked you to meet me so I can explain myself to you. You were scared, hesitant, yet you gave me a chance when I asked you to. Yesterday, you asked for the very same thing; a chance. But I-I didn't offer it. You trust me when you didn't even know me while I didn't. I should've known better so I…I should take part of the blame."

A moment passed in silence. I'm trying to wrap my head around what he was saying but I couldn't. Yes, I would've loved it if he listened but he had every excuse in the world not to, so he shouldn't apologize for that.

"So? Do you…forgive me?" He asked with a smile that melted my heart.

"I'm not even mad at you!" I protested.

"Just answer my question, please. Do you forgive me? Yes or No?"

I glared at him. He can't be serious. He's not giving up. There was no way but to play along.

"Yes." Then it hit me. I can take advantage of this. "On one condition, though."

"Agreed, I forgive you, too." He smiled. _How did he know?_ It felt good that he knows me, even that little bit.

He looked down, stared at his hand. A second later, he reached for mine and held it tight in his; tighter than this one time in the restaurant.

"We'll get through this, okay?" He raised his eyes to meet mine. His face was showing none but confidence, persistence and strength. "We're strong enough to do so."

I nodded, somehow feeling that we _already _got through it. It was over for me, as if it never happened.

"Can you promise me one thing, though?" He asked.

"Yes?" I uttered.

"Don't ever, _ever_ hide anything from me again." He said firmly but with a faint smile. "For I promise I'll listen to whatever you got to say before jumping to any conclusions."

"I promise."

He smiled, and then it evolved to a grin. It was as if he remembered something.

"What?" I asked, ginning as well.

"Nothing. It's just…um…" He paused, searching for words. "There's something _I'm _hiding from you, not intentionally of course but I want to start over with complete honesty so I think I should tell you.

That scared me a little. "What is it?"

He pulled my hand up to his lips, then planted a kiss on it. His face was full of passion when his gaze met mine again.

"I love you, since the very first time I ever touched you."

It felt like these words wasn't only coming out through his lips, but was rather filling every single inch of his body. These intense emotions that I've never seen before. He sounded so sincere. This words were so true that I almost burst out singing happily and jumping around. He loved me.

It was a little harder to breathe. A few minutes ago, my world was crumpling to pieces. How did he manage to make everything right again with just a few simple words? Everything was more than just right, it was perfect.

He went on, "and as long as I live, I'll never let anything hurt you. Not even me."

It was funny how it felt like a sudden, transparent shelter was extended around me that would never ever let anything through; something a little stronger than the strongest of all metals. He was merely sitting on a chair right before my eyes, yet all around me. I can feel him. I'm sure nothing could hurt me now because I know that if anything happens, what-so-ever, it's never gonna be _that _bad, for I will have him on my side. And with that, I can tolerate anything.

I was talk-less. A wave of various pleasant feelings was rushing through my whole body, feelings that I needed him to know about; that was what I wanted to say but words failed to serve me. There was only one unreasonable way to communicate. I pulled his hand over my shoulder and buried my face in his chest, locking my arms around him. I hoped that this way, everything I wanted to say would flow from my body to his.

He loosed his grip, but only to place his arm underneath my knees and carry me from the bed to rest me on his lap. He, then, circled his arms around me and held me tight to his chest. He kissed my hair once while stroking up and down my back, pressing me closer to his body, making me more and more secure; more and more away from the world.

"I can live in here forever." I said, playfully.

"Fine with me." He chuckled.

He lifted my chin up with two of his fingers, pulling my face closer to his. He leaned in and touched his lips to mine, softly. And then it hit me. If I can fall in love with someone I barely knew just because a kiss, then a kiss is definitely what I need to tell him every meaning I wanted him to know about. I slid my hand to lock it around his neck, while brushing my lips to his again, more intense this time. It really felt like a way of communication. His lips got a little more urgent against mine. My hand dug through his hair, forcing his face closer to mine. The kiss got deeper and deeper, filling me with a whole lot of new emotions, intense emotions that no words can ever express. I wanted it to last forever but we had to break it up before things got out of control. We kept gazing into each other's eyes till we steadied our breathing rate.

"About what you said; the thing you've just told me, me too." I blushed. It was the very first time to say it while I'm having full control on myself. Last time, it kinda came out involuntary. I was as surprised as he was by my words.

He smiled widely and tightened his grip on me, pushing my head to his chest again. My eye lids were getting so heavy that it was so hard to keep them open. All the sleepless nights were hitting back.

He noticed so he stroked my hair and whispered, "Go to sleep now, honey."

"Alright, can I call you tomorrow?"

"Do you really have to ask?" He said, sarcastically. "You can call me anytime."

I smiled faintly while fighting really hard against my lids. "Okay." I whispered.

"Good night." He said as he kissed my hair, while stroking it.

"'Night."

There was a swift movement which I hadn't completely witnessed for I, unintentionally, fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Most of the time, I forget to close my curtains, so I wake up early. Today was one of those days, but I wasn't feeling sleepy or tired or beat or anything. I actually felt good. I'm merely falling out of sleep and I can already tell it's gonna be a good day. A bright new day, without all the issues that were there yesterday. It was all alright now, right?

I opened my eyes, with a huge smile on my face. All the bad was gone now. I headed to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, then took a quick shower and changed into a new PJs since I was still wearing yesterday's outfit.

Hailey was already in the kitchen.

"'Morning, Al." She smiled.

"Good morning, Hailz." I grinned back.

She looked at me while getting something from the upper cupboard. "Someone's in a good mood."

"Never been better."

"I already know the reason so you don't have to tell me every single detail; what he said, what you said, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

I laughed. She totally wanted details.

I helped her fix breakfast while telling her exactly what happened through all the night. And then, she told me what happened after I fell asleep. Apparently, he just thanked Hailey, since she was the only one here, for being there with me, and promising her, too, that this will never happen again, hopefully.

Breakfast was ready, we sat down at the kitchen table and was about to start eating when the doorbell rang. I looked at Hailey.

"I'll get that. It's probably Gigi." She was about to stand.

"No, I'll get it." I grinned, excited to tell Gigi what happened. "Wow! It's 09:45 AM, I never thought Gigi was capable of waking up early." I chuckled as I stood up to get the door.

She joined me, "yea, it's a miracle. She's actually taking this housewife thing seriously."

"Good thing we made a lot of food." I commented.

I opened the door.

"Good morning."

It took me a second to react.

"Good morning," I replied, a little out of breath. "What…are you doing here? Don't you have shooting?"

Robert reached for the back of my head and pulling me for a gentle, amazing, sweet 'good morning' kiss. I, immediately, forgot what I was asking.

"It's okay to run a little late sometimes, right?" He smiled. I smiled back at him, shaking my head 'cause it was hard to actually believe he's here at my door. I knew it was gonna be a good day.

He went on, "Besides, I had to tell you 'good morning' and see if you're better now."

"Come in, then." I pulled him from his arm then I closed the door.

He placed his hands on the door on both sides of my face, forcing me to be back to back with the door. I had no way out, not that I _wanted_ any way out. He brushed his lips, softly, to mine one more time.

"There's another reason why I came over."

"Let's hear it." I smiled.

"I'd like to ask you out." He paused. "Since the previous date attempt wasn't so successful, we should give it another try." He mumbled. "What do you think?"

"You-you really think that I'd ever reject this gorgeous invitation?" I chuckled, ironically.

"Great, but no more Italian food. Apparently, it brings bad luck. So, you pick the place this time." He said, jokingly.

It didn't really matter to me. Anywhere is gonna be heaven if he's with me. "I don't go out much so I don't know which places are good to be. We can ask Gigi, though. She is always out." I grinned.

"Okay, then, call me when you make your mind. I'm in for anything you suggest."

I had an idea about something that I haven't done in a very long time but suddenly felt the urge to share it with him. Somehow, it mattered to me what he'd think of it.

"Anything?" I asked with a excited smile.

"Yes." He smiled at my enthusiasm. "What do you have in mind?"

"Actually, I'm gonna surprise you." I smiled, excitedly.

He smiled back. "I get extremely curious when it comes to surprises. But okay, I'll play along. When do I pick you up?"

"Um, when will you finish shooting?"

"Around 7:00 PM."

"Then I'll see you 7:30."

"Alright, it's a date. Just me and you, hopefully." He was, apparently, hinting for Devon's little interference the last time.

"What's taking you so—oh, uh, hi, Robert." Hailey stuttered as she recognized it wasn't Gigi at the door.

"Hello there, Hailey."

She smiled. "Now I know what's taking so long." She chuckled. "Take your time. I'll be in the kitchen."

"Okay, sweets." I mumbled.

"I'd better get going. I'm supposed to be ready for the scene, already."

"Oh no," I protested. "You said it was okay to run a little late, then have breakfast with me."

"That's not running late, that will be running really _really_ late."

"Come on! Just breakfast, it's already on the table."

He didn't speak. I smelled an easy victory.

"Please? For me? Please?" I used full power of puppy eyes.

A few seconds passed in silence. He was deliberating.

"Oh! What the heck, how can I say 'no' to you, anyways?"

I squealed as I showed him to the kitchen. He held my hand tight all through the way. I informed Hailey that Rob was having breakfast with us. I served him some of each and every kind of food on the table. I can probably name a favorite breakfast now. I never thought I'd ever have a favorite anything, and here I am with my favorite breakfast. Now that, I look at all the favorites that came onto my life lately, I can only see one; my favorite person. He is, and will always be my favorite person.

Hailey, Rob and I were talking, sharing funny incidents through the very little time he could stay before he had to say goodbye and head to work. I walked him to the door.

"7:30 PM?" He asked, to make sure I got the time right.

"7:30 PM." I assured him. "Don't be late." I remembered how lost I was when I was the one who didn't know where he's taking me so I decided to ease it for him. "Oh and you don't have to wear classy or anything. Casual, anything comfy would be perfect."

"Alright, then, see you, pretty person." He kissed me once before he left for his car and sped away.

I almost ran after his car to attempt to stop it but he had to work. I didn't want to cause him any trouble. I wanted to stay as a good part of his life for he is the best part of mine.


	11. Fairytale

**Hey all, sorry for the long wait, one word: EXAMS! Here chapter eleven.**

**A special thankyou for my amazing friend Rana, she inspired me a part of this chapter without even knowing she did.  
And thank you to all my wonderful readers and my more wonderful reviewers. Thanks a lot for everyone's support, I hope I'm meeting your expectations :)**

**PS: None of what I write is true. I'm making everything up. Like I said before, that's the I hope Robert would be. No harm intended.**

**Please, read and review. I love reviews. Gimme a lot of them. PLEASE !  
**

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Eleven**

**Fairytale  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Everything was almost ready for my surprise for Rob. It wasn't that much important but yea, I loved when granny used to cook her amazing recipes for me, so I wanted to cook them for him. A dinner at home and a movie, it gives no chance for anyone to ruin it this time. I haven't cooked for like a really long time but I trust that my tutor taught me well. Granny was, and always will be, the best cook I've ever met. Hailey and Gigi helped me tidy up the house. They already had their go out plan with Patrick, Adam and Angie so as to empty the house for me and my guest. I was more concerned with the food. It has to be perfect. I tried as much to get the exact same recipe my granny used. I spent the whole day preparing the food and thinking about the second I'd see him. I miss him so much already. Hell! I missed him the moment he got into his car this morning. But it's 07:15 now; it's only a matter of minutes till he comes. Everything was already in place.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else before we get going?" Hailey asked while we were setting the last of plates on the table. I decided for the table in the backyard; it's in the open air, the swimming pool sure helps add a sweet breeze to the atmosphere, the mo

on is Crescent, tonight. It was simply the perfect night. No, I wouldn't use the word 'perfect' except when he's here. He'll make it perfect.

"Thanks, honey. Everything is ready."I smiled.

"Alright, sweetie. Have fun." Gigi hugged me. "And remember, we're just a call away."

"I know. I love you, both, so very much." I smiled as I hugged Hailey too. The bell rang just then. It was still a few minutes before 07:30.

Gigi opened the door while my heart was racing. I was really bad at waiting to see him. "Hey, honey."

Dang! It wasn't him.

Adam stepped in and kissed Gigi. "Hello there."

Then he greeted us.

"Should we stay till Robert comes?" Hailey asked, concerned.

"No, no. It's okay. I'll be fine. He won't be late anyways." I reassured. I was getting eager by the second to see him. "You go on your plan. Oh and about Patrick, take a step or something. Don't just leave yourself hanging like that. A little hint isn't that bad."

"That's I've been begging her to do." Gigi groaned. "Trust me, ain't workinnn!" She squealed the last part, earning herself a cute little arm punch from Hailey. I chuckled.

"Shall we go, girls?" Adam asked.

They all said 'goodbye' and left. Apparently, I had a few minutes of torture. I couldn't stand waiting while they were around to distract me a little. Now, I have to wait all by myself. How great is that!

I got to the backyard to make sure everything is still the way I left it a couple of minutes ago. Then I made sure I looked okay; I wore a simple red tank top, black shorts and a red flip-flop; a typical movie-day-in outfit. I wondered what he'd wear, what he'd say, and I couldn't deny thinking if there is anything that might ruin this date too. No one would dare come to my place, right? They don't even know what we're up to.

The door bell rang. Man, it felt like forever!

I headed for the door, my breathing rate accelerating. I opened it.

"Hey there!" The voice, which sent my heart fluttering up to heaven, then back down inside my chest, spoke those words as delicately as ever. He stood ever-so-gracefully at my doorstep. He was wearing a checkered beige and brown shirt, and dark brown pants.

"Hey," I smiled, mischievously, as I hugged him, briefly, and smelled his awesome perfume. A few seconds later, he backed his head a little so he can kiss me lightly.

"I thought celebrities always run late. Not you, you're always on time."

"Well, it depends on what's waiting." He smiled.

I grinned. He is glorious. I wish I can just kidnap him and lock him up in my house. On a second thought, I'll lock him up in my heart.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Um, actually, no." His eyebrows furrowed a little, but the gorgeous smile was still in place, as he tilted his head to the side, waiting for further explanation.

I pulled him in, gently, and then closed the door. "Tada! Here we are." I announced.

"What? We're not going on a date?" He asked, more confused.

"We're on a date alright, but we're not going anywhere. We'll have it right here." I paused. "And, that's not the surprise by the way."

He smiled again, "then what is?"

"Come, I'll show you."

I led him to the hall that takes to the smaller living room, then to the backdoor. The delicious aroma of the food was all over the place. If only grandma knew she's still helping me even though she's not here…

I've prepared fillet mignon steak, spaghetti with Prego sauce, green salad and cheese and garlic bread. As for desert, I prepared my personal favorite, creamy, cinnamon rolls, and we already had Hailey's milkshakes in the fridge. I'd steal some of those.

"Wow!" That was all he managed as he admired the candles, the table, the food, the moon that was smiling over us, the sparkly stars that was scattered all around the dark peaceful sky. Now, I can call it a 'perfect night'. He, without any other word, put his arm around my shoulder and pulled my close to him. I wished I could freeze time and stay like that forever. I felt so safe, so happy, so…in love.

"This is amazing!" He murmured and kissed my hair.

"I'm glad you like it. I hope you like the food too. These are some of the recipes grandma taught me."

"Wait! You cooked all this?" He asked, wide-eyed. I nodded, smiling. "For me?" He asked again. I nodded again but, this time, my smile was fading. I was worried, I felt self-conscious; _does he think we're moving too fast? Am I taking it over-broad? _I should've asked him first, before I go on planning a candlelit dinner for two.

"I take it back, _you_ are the amazing one." He said as he turned me around so that we were facing each other now. I sighed, comforted. He went on, "You know, nobody has ever cooked for me in a very long time. I've missed how proper dinner looked like."

I was able to smile, "Shall we, then?"

He nodded and went to one of the chairs, pulling it out with one hand and helping me in it with the other. I felt like a princess in a gown being escorted by prince charming to some royal dinner in a fairytale. He sat on the other—and only—chair.

We chatted while we ate; I asked about how work went today, and how did he manage to get away with the whole being-really-really-late-to-work issue. He simply said, "Being me has some advantages that I'm not ashamed to say I sometimes use." He is GORGEOUS.

I wasn't really eating as much as I was watching him eat. He asked about the café, and I told him how we're getting really close to finishing the repairs. When I mentioned repairs, he remembered Devon and asked me to tell him exactly what happened on that party day and what led to it. I was happy he asked this, because I wanted him to know. I wanted him to know everything about me not only this, but yea, it's a good head-start. I started telling the whole story, from the very first day Kyle showed up at the café. He frowns and clenches his fists whenever I spoke the name Kyle. I decided to change the subject. Now that he knew all about it, he should forget all about it and enjoy his date once without my drama wrecking it. We were finished eating by now.

"So what did you think of the food?"

He smiled, totally noticing my attempt to change the subject. I smiled back as angelically as I can manage.

"That doesn't count as a question." He said, sounding all wise.

"How so?" I asked, grinning.

"Because the answer is right in front of your eyes." He paused. "I practically finished off everything on the table that is edible; doesn't that answer your question?"

I laughed shortly.

"And, as I might say," he went on. "I'm a very picky person when it comes to food. I'm loving your grandma more and more without even seeing her."

I know that last sentence was meant just for her teaching me the food recipes, but it made me extremely happy. I wished she would be listening now. It was important for me that Rob would like grandma, though he never met her. As much as it would've been important to me that grandma would like Robert. Too bad, she isn't here to even meet him…

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" I looked at Robert, who was staring at me, anxiously. "Uh, yes, I am." I lied.

He raised his eyebrows, "You promised! No hiding anything from me."

I took a deep breath, while looking through his eyes. I, somehow, see myself in them.

"It's okay, you can tell me. I would help." He uttered, noticing it wasn't just something I'm hiding, it's something that's making me depressed.

"You are helping already." I murmured. "You're here." I smiled.

He smiled back, "you miss her." He stated. He was really getting to know me.

I nodded then sighed a 'yeah'.

_Don't ruin the date_, _don't ruin the date;_ I reminded myself, constantly, in order to keep it together.

He flashed one of the most amazing smiles I've ever seen. That was surely enough to cheer me up. I couldn't help but smile back. I decided to break this moment.

"Um, there are some milkshakes in the kitchen, I'll go get some." I said as I stood and began picking up some of the dishes. He copied my movement as soon as I started to stand.

"Oh, don't you dare," He said as he helped me pile up some of the dishes. "I'm full. I can hardly breathe. Have a little mercy!" He pleaded. I chortled.

He helped me take all the dishes to the kitchen; to that, I was grateful, it was a really long way to the kitchen and I would've missed him on the couple of times I went back and forth. He was up for washing the dishes too but I totally protested. He's not planning to waste his time with me doing the dishes.

"What do you want to do know?" I asked, after convincing him to just leave the dishes for later on. "I chose the place, you choose the activity; watch a movie, play a game…"

"How about…a tour in the house?" He asked, smirking.

"Sure." I liked that. I wanted him to know everything about me and a tour would totally give me that.

"I've seen the first floor and the backyard…oh and your room."

I had an idea about what to show him. "Alright then, let's go."

I pulled him upstairs. I wondered when I would be used to the feeling of my hand snuggled up in his; no complains, though. I skipped Gigi and Hailey's rooms, pointing them out to him, and then stopped at the one door whose insides were still the same until the last person who lived in them left for good.

"This is grandma's room." I announced while opening the door. "It's still the same as she left it."

He followed me through the door. Everything was in pale brown wood. Grandma liked her old-fashioned style in furniture. You know; pale brown, lots of curves, twirling legs of the princesses-like bed and tulle hanging from its upper part…etc.

He took his time to look at everything. I was watching him. "I was sitting right here, while trying to decide whether I should give in to my feelings to you, or chicken out and keep myself within my strict say-no-to-love rule, because here and the café, are the only two places where I feel her presence."

He stood facing me, and held my hands. "It has nothing to do with the places, really. It's all about you. She's still here because of you; in you."

His words made me smile. "How do you always know how to find the right thing to say?"

"I don't know how." He smiled back, his angelic eyes luring me.

"Yea, right. Come on." I sneered as we walked slowly out of the room. "There's nothing else to see except for the laundry room on the upper floor, and the closet." I said as I pointed towards the way we came, that was where the closet and the laundry room are.

"There is a third floor?"

I closed the door to grandma's room. "Yes. It's not a floor though, it's just a small little room."

"Then what's that door?" He asked as he indicated a door the other way.

"Oh, that's just a storage room. I keep there all the things I don't use but just can't let go. A lot of my toys are there."

"Show it to me, then."

I was surprised he'd want to see it, but I didn't mind. "Okay," I shrugged.

I opened the door that I hadn't opened for quite some time then turned on the light. I kept looking around at the stuff on the floor and found out that there are a lot of stuff I even forgot I still had; Silver wares, candle sticks, my rocking horse, my doll house, and old television…etc. And some other stuff I missed; photo albums, photo frames, and the bird house I built when I was seven, but most importantly, my sketches. I liked drawing so much but I hadn't been doing so for a long time now.

"What are those?" He asked about the huge pile of canvases and the easel. "You draw?"

"Used to. This, and cooking, I haven't done in a long time."

He stood closer to them, "May I?"

"Sure, but some of them aren't finished."

He ignored the last part of the sentence and started checking them out. He picked up the first canvas and looked at it intently. I remembered it.

"That was the horse I thought my knight would find me in." I giggled. It was a brown horse with black hair, looking backwards. Somehow, the position made the horse look braver. But yea, it wasn't finished. "I was about 9 when I drew this."

He picked up the second one; it was one of a black crow, standing on a tree in the forest, beside a river that held the reflection of a full moon in the dark sky. He kept looking at it for quite a long time. It was merely something that was on my mind so I had nothing to say about it. He brought up the third one; it was a sketch of a fire place with some beautiful, colored flowers in a vase and a lot of photo frames that held photos of what was supposed to be a young girl and an older woman. He smiled.

"That's the fireplace downstairs, right?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Let me guess, you and your grandma?" He referred to the people drawn in the photos inside the photo frames.

"Supposedly." I kept my eyes on the drawing that seemed simple enough but held a lot of memories. "Right after she passed away, dad removed all her photos from any visible spot, so as to help me let her go. I drew this a month after she died. That was how I wanted the fireplace to look like, and practically every other empty space; filled with a lot of pictures of her."

He looked at it for a couple of minutes before switching to the following sketches, glancing at them briefly. Most of them was irregular shapes that seemed pointless, but yea, they have a meaning when you know what I felt when I was drawing them. I decided to give him a chance to skip looking at the rest. I don't think it's that fun to keep flipping through drawings that wasn't even finished yet.

"They're not that good. I rarely finish any—"

"Are you kidding? They're truly beautiful. You really have a talent."

I was surprised that he really sounded interested, but I was also happy he liked what I do.

"WOW!" He gasped.

I focused on the canvas in his hand.

"If I didn't know those are yours," he went on, "I would've said you stole it off Picasso."

I chuckled. It was a drawing of two hands reaching out for each other but not touching.

He kept admiring it. "You can start business, you know."

"Oh no, I don't think that's possible."

"Why not? You're talented."

"It's not that. It's just that, um, I don't draw except when there's something on my mind, so I don't think I can put someone on my mind just to draw him a portrait. And I can't sell any ones from what I already have because they hold a special meaning for me that no one would ever get, so that would be lessening its value."

"What did you have on mind when you drew this one?" He asked, referring to the canvas in his hands.

"Well, um, this is how life works, you keep reaching out for something but you never touch it. You always get so close to being happy but end up being washed over with misery again." I grimaced as I said the last part. _What if I lost him too? I can't live without him._

"It doesn't have to work this way. What I know about life is that you can't figure a rule to it…except that it goes on. It always does."

I smiled, a little reassured by his words. He smiled back then he looked at the canvas again.

"Since you won't sell your sketches because they are so precious, why are they piled up in a storage room? I mean, why aren't they on the wall, for you and every one close to you to see?"

"Well, because they remind me mostly of bad memories. The last thing I need is something to add more drama to my life."

"I'll have to disagree. I don't think bad memories are there to be dramatic. If you really got over it and decided to move on with your life, you'd look back at those memories feeling satisfaction rather than grief, because you know you've made it through the down days and that you're happy with your life the way it is now."

He's got a point. I shrugged. A few minutes later, he left the canvases and took a look at my toys and other old stuff. I was headed to down stairs when he pulled me from the elbow, causing me to stop.

"What?" I asked.

"I haven't seen your closet."

I laughed. "You wouldn't want to see that."

"Why wouldn't I?" He raised one perfect eyebrow.

"Becaaaause," I prolonged the word, speaking in a 'DUH' tone. "We're girls. The closet is the messiest room in the house. It's even messier than the storage room."

He chuckled. "So? My closet is always messy."

Was I really going to even try and not do what he wants? "This way." I smiled as I took him in.

It was really messy, as in REALLY messy. I regretted giving in to what he wanted in a second.

"Wow! This is even bigger than the closets in movie locations."

I giggled. "Gigi's idea. The huge-closet thing. I would've settled for a simple wardrobe in my room."

"So you're saying you're not the I-love-shopping-and-I-can't-resist-shoes type of girl?"

I laughed, "no, I don't think so…Well yea," It was his turn to laugh. "Every girl has a little bit of shopaholic in her but for me, it only comes out on important occasions; mostly when I'm nervous about the occasion. Like the day I…" I trailed off, blushing. _Please, God, don't make him notice the last part and—_

"What?" _At least, let me finish my pray!_

I blushed more, he sensed something there so he asked again, smiling evilly. "What day?"

"The, the, the day when I…I met you."

His smiled developed to a wide grin. "You mean, kissed me."

I blushed more, and looked at my feet. I still couldn't get over how stupid I was to kiss him on stage. I love what happened after the kiss but still the idea is plainly absurd.

He came to me, "what's wrong with 'kissed me'?"

"Nothing." I said in a small voice.

He lifted my chin up and I knew I was seconds away from looking into his eyes, and seconds away from giving up and pouring out what he wanted me to say.

"It's just that I…It's the craziest idea on earth; to kiss you on stage. Insane!"

He looked deliberating for a second then spoke, "Well, it _is _insane. But Insanity is sometimes sane, and," He touched a dangling strand of my hair and placed it behind my ear. "I can never thank you enough for being crazy much to do it."

"Yea, but—" before I can complete my sentence his lips was crushing on mine for an assuring kiss. _How can a kiss suddenly hold so many meanings? He can yell at me through a kiss. _I thought about that for a second. _That way, I'd get him to be angry with me like, all the time._

We broke off, as he put his hands on both sides of my face. "I can't imagine how it would have been if I have never found you."

"Me neither." I said, a little mesmerized by how perfect it felt when he kissed me.

It's like he read my mind. He leaned in again for another sweet peck on my lower lip. I found it wasn't just the kiss, it was any time he's close enough.

"See? There's nothing wrong about a kiss."

I smiled and nodded.

I don't know why but he insisted on going to the laundry room. He liked the rounded window in it. He said it was suitable for a horror movie.

"It's okay if you want to chase down some innocent people in here, since you're the vampire." I joked.

"Only if I'd be chasing you." He gorgeously said back.

He asked then to go to my room. That, he was right to want, since he's only been in it when I was in a hideous state. He looked at the photo frames, and the photo albums of me when I was a kid. He flipped through my small little book shelf, and made a little fun of my teddy bears. Finally, we went to the balcony. He hugged me, with my back to his chest, but then he asked to go down stairs. He was right. Why enjoy the night from a second story balcony, when we can enjoy it on a pool side with bigger space.

We went downstairs, sat by the pool a little and chatted more about his life. Before all the fame, he was just a normal kid with I-want-a-new-bike dreams. The last thing he ever thought about was acting. Then when he got older, and started working on plays in school, he found out what he really liked but was too scared to try. When he first started modeling, he felt that it was his destiny, and he didn't complain. Then when he was recommended for a role in a movie, he felt hope that he might actually be able to go down this road. It was just a small little role but it gave him the entire boost he needed to work for more. From then on, he never gave up on his dreams and now, here he is.

"I was really happy with how much progress I achieved to get the Cedric Diggory role." He told. "It was more than great to have my name written down in such a great, well-known movie series. I never thought there will be more. And since I've always learned to like what I have, I haven't even started thinking of being the lead actor in any movie until Twilight came my way. Auditioning for the Edward role was kinda like how you met me; a crazy idea, nervousness, thinking a million times before even trying. And being chosen for it was a lot like you agreeing to see me; both totally unexpected."

"You really thought I'd refuse to see you?" I asked, not believing. I thought it was really obvious how I instantly felt attached to him.

"Yes. I mean, I thought you'd never trust it was really me. I still don't know how it happened."

"Me neither. I'm glad it did, anyways."

A minute passed in silence.

"Can I…ask you a question?" He asked, his eye brows furrowing.

"Sure." I said, but sense that this is bad.

"How did…" He started over, "When you were…I mean, um, did it feel the same when, um, you were with Kyle?" He made a face saying his name.

That took me off guard. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, uh, did you say the same things we said and…you know, felt the same things we felt?"

Okay so one: I loved the 'we' word, two: he looked extremely breath-knocking when he's nervous. That's it.

He went on before I can start talking. "I-I-I know it's really early to start comparing me to him. You've been with him for a long time, while me, merely a few days but…"

Add three: how can he be so stupid?

"Robert, I can't compare you to him because what I feel towards you is something I can't even explain to myself. You created a whole new meaning of love for me. Yes, I've been with him a lot longer than you but what I feel towards you is so much stronger than what I felt towards him."

Relief and happiness were so evident on his facial expression that I almost hugged him. Well, forget the 'almost' part.

"You're everything I want, Robert." I said as I buried my face into his chest.

"I love you, Al. And I need you to know that all the time; every time you fight with someone, every time you feel down, every time you look at a bad memory, know that I love you, and that I'll always be here for you. I'll be everything you need me to be, that I promise you."

_How . can . he . be . so . AMAZING?!_ There is nothing, NOTHING, I did in this life that would justify me having this beautiful creature. Yes, creature, he can't just be the species as any other human being. He's an angel. _My_ angel.

I hugged him tighter as he hugged back. The rest of the night was so peaceful. We spent a lot of time, staring at the moon, and of course, a lot of time talking about the past, then agreeing it's something that would always be in our memories but 'now' is all that matters. We kept talking until it was time for him to go, that was about 30 minutes after Hailey returned. He refused to leave me alone in the house, even before knowing Hailey would come early. How sweet !

I walked him to the door.

"Thank you for the amazing dinner." He pulled me in for a hug.

"You're welcome."

"That was great. It tops everything I had on mind thinking what your surprise might be."

"We can do it again tomorrow." I smiled. I can cook for him every day.

"Yea, about that, I have shooting till late tomorrow so I don't think I'll be able to see you."

My face immediately fell and I wished for the night to never end.

"Oh." Was my oh-so-smart reply. How was I supposed to live a whole day without seeing him? Twenty four extremely awful hours, how can I survive that?

"After tomorrow." He said, promising tone. "Anywhere you want to go."

I smiled, trying to hide my disappointment.

He leaned in, pulling my face up to his with his right hand while his left pulled my waist closer to him. My arms went around his neck. He intertwined our lips for another assuring kiss, to seal the day with it. Of course, I forgot all my worries. It was me and him, now, for a few seconds. I should make the most of it.

"Okay, then. Can you call me on the break times?"

"Of course, I would've done that even if you hadn't asked for it."

"I'll miss you." I said, still wrapped up in his arms.

"I'll miss you too." He said as he kissed me lightly one more time before breaking off his grip and saying goodbye. He went to his car and told me to get inside before he left. I kept standing until he said 'please'. I got inside, closed the door, then ran to the nearest window. I almost ripped the curtains off while removing then, hastily, to catch a glimpse of him before he left.

Lucky me, he was still starting to move with his car. I got my glimpse. I was really surprised by my actions. I'd never thought I'd be that crazy about someone. It was always a dream of mine that I thought would never come true. I'd never thought my life would turn into a fairytale but he managed to turn it to one. He is already everything I need him to be. Forget the past indeed, for he is my present and my future; my now and my ever. And that's all I want.


	12. Friend or Foe

**I know, I know. It took me A LOT to post the chapter. I'm really sorry for that. I'll try my hardest to be faster in the future.  
**

**I hope you like the chapter, it has a surprise.**

**Please, please, review. You don't know how much your reviews make me happy.**

**And I want to thank every reviewer I can't reply to, thanks for reading and reviewing :]**

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Twelve**

**Friend or Foe**

**

* * *

  
**

_Again with forgetting to close the curtains,_ I thought, slowly opening my eyes to the sunlight radiating off my balcony's glass doors. Knowing that I won't be able to sleep again just now, I hopped off the bed and to the bathroom. _Maybe I'd take a nap, _I thought.

I washed my face, brushed my teeth, then I headed outside my room. I stepped outside, sensing no one else was awake. _Is it really that early? Maybe I'd take a nap later, _I mentally planned.

I went back into my room and to the balcony. I, instantly, flew back to last night in my head, replaying every single second of it. Robert was standing here with his arms around me when he asked to go downstairs to the back yard to enjoy the night that was peaceful. He made everything perfect. It's like everything can sense his presence. I looked down at the pool, remembering every single spot he stood at, every word he had said, and every smile that his perfect lips formed.

As I stood, I noticed something else. The weather was amazing today; the sun bright and shining across the sky that held very little white, puffy-like clouds. It was the echo of last night. I glanced back at the pool, and felt something that might make waking up early be a good thing rather than a bad one.

I loved swimming so much, especially when it's sunny and quiet. It was the perfect timing. I tip-toed to the closet, searching around through the different fabrics till I found the drawer I needed. I changed into the black and red bikini, and then picked up a towel on my way. I ran downstairs and to the back yard. I placed the towel on one of the white sun-bathing chairs, then centered myself and jumped in the pool, making a loud 'splash' as my body collapsed into the water's surface. The water was cold, but I enjoyed it this way. I didn't much swim, but rather left my body flow, untied by gravitational laws, where it wished to roam. My mind was too busy thinking of Robert. He was too good for my ego. And although I knew my mind didn't do him justice, He was still amazing. Being untied is really close to what he makes me feel; flying, floating to where everything is possible. I couldn't think of a way to spend the whole day without seeing him. It was painful, just the idea by itself.

My mind was torn; half was happy about last night, half was concerned about today. I was startled by the faint squeak of the door to the yard.

"You're up early!" Gigi exclaimed as she came into view, dressed in a grey jeans and white T-shirt. _Was she going out already?_

"Yea." I was about to go on but she got there first.

"The blackout curtains."

"Yea." I giggled. She did as well.

"Some of us will never learn."

"So, where are you going?" I asked, swimming to the stairs to come out of the pool.

"Nowhere, I just arrived." She said as she took the towel and met me halfway, unfolding it and helping me wrap it around my dripping body.

She went on, "Adam gave me a ride here before heading to his workshop."

That was so unlike Gianna; she never wakes up. We have to literally scream to her and beg our lungs out so that she could manage to move off her bed.

"So he managed to wake you up early." I said.

She sensed the sarcasm and let out one brief laugh. "Actually no, _I_ woke _him_ up." We were walking into the house now but I stopped when I heard what she'd said.

"Wha—"

"And," She cut me off. "I made him breakfast."

I smiled, my eyes wide open, a little surprised by her actions. I never knew that Gigi could be that responsible. That was a whole new side of her that I was yet discovering, after about 16 years of best-friendship.

"I'll have to hear it from Adam's mouth so I can fully believe it." I chuckled.

She lightly punched my arm. My chuckle became a laugh.

"Since you just prepared breakfast for Adam, I'll prepare it for you," I paused, remembering my soaked body. "Right after I take a quick shower and change into dry clothes."

She sniggered. "I don't think so. One: I'm full already. Two: You need to tell me what you really think of my cooking; Adam says it's good which has to be a compliment, so I'm gonna hire a better judge."

"You don't need a judge, honey. He likes it, that's all that matters." I said.

"You're not just saying that to skip it, right?"

"Skip what?" Hailey asked, her voice coming from up the stairs.

"Eating my food." Gigi told her.

"Oh yea, right. You're the only one who hasn't tried her food." She stated as she was coming into view. "You'll be shocked at how…" She trailed off when she caught a glimpse of me.

"I went for an early swim."

"Great. Now go upstairs and wash up before you ruin the carpets." She instructed and I complied.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Gigi, you go prepare breakfast."

Gigi squealed. Hailey went on. "I want to talk to you both so, would you please hurry?"

"Whatever about?" I asked, nearly on the top of the stairs.

"Oh no, if I tell you, none of you is doing anything so that will have to wait for later."

"Oh come on, Hailz." Gigi pleaded.

"Yea, just give us a title." I pressed as I took a few steps down so I can see her again.

Hailey sighed. "Do you really want to know?" She asked.

"YES!" I was growing more and more eager by the second and so was Gigi who agreed in unison.

"Then you'd better get going already!" She all but yelled.

Gigi and I glared at her. She was in a tricking mood; and trust me, that was impossible for Hailey.

"What are you waiting for? GO!" She screamed the last part, causing me and Gigi to figure out she's not giving in. I ran upstairs to the shower and, as fast as I can, washed up. The hot water was relaxing. I would have prolonged my shower time if it wasn't for Hailey's tempting speech.

I jumped out of the shower, dressing myself in a dark blue denim and red tank-top. I slid my feet in my red flip flops, pulled my damp hair into a ponytail and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Finally!" Gigi breathed in frustration and pushed a plate in front of the seat I was settling into.

I picked up the hot dog sandwich and took the first bite.

"Okay, are you girls read to hear what I have to say?" Hailey asked.

"Yes. Oh and by the way, Gigi, those sandwiches are really good." I said.

"Thank you." She commented, looking at my direction then she turned to Hailey. I did, too.

"Remember when you girls told me to give Patrick a 'hint' about how I truly feel about him?"

"Yes." Gigi and I said in unison, growing fervent.

"Well, I, um, I maybe sort of implied it—"

"Oh my God!" Gigi blew out. "What exactly happened?"

Hailey smiled and went on, "He asked me why I am not dating anyone, and I told him that I hadn't been asked out by someone appealing to me. He said 'so, you need to meet new people?' and here's what you're waiting for, I told him that was not necessary, and that I might find exactly what I'm looking for right here beside me. He asked if I'm not bored because I have been single for too long. I denied, telling him that I hardly expect anything from life and that I'm happy the way I am now."

She was silent for minute, looking at us with a smile, before any of us spoke.

"What? That's it?" Gigi said with a disappointed tone.

"Yes." Hailey replied, confused.

"That's not a hint. That's two friends chatting. He might try and hook you up with one of his friends."

"Excuse me, I just made a lot of effort and tried so hard to tell him that I might find Mr. Right where I am now without completely showing my feelings. That's not a hint?"

"Hardly!" Gigi snapped back.

"Gigi," I spoke. "I know it's not that much of a move but admit it, for Hailey, that's a real improvement."

Gigi sighed. "Well, yea, you're right. I'm sorry, Hailz." She rubbed her arm. "I just want to see you happy with the one you love."

"I know. I want that too but I just…I don't know what to do and how to do it." Hailey mumbled as she looked down.

"Honey, that's why we're here." I soothed her.

"Yes, we'll help you out. You only need to trust your feelings enough to let them show."

Hailey nodded.

The land phone rang. Gigi picked it up.

"Hello…

Oh, hi Jason…

I'm great, how're you?…

I think we're free today, I'll check with the girls, though…

Oh yea, right. I remember now…

Sure thing. When should we meet? ...

At 6 it is, then. See ya."

She hung up then turned to us. "Girls, Jason's leaving tomorrow for New York. He wants to meet with us today."

"Oh my God! I totally forgot." I remembered. "Where does he want to go?"

"Movies and dinner." Gigi said.

"Okay, then. What are we going to do now?"

"We can, uh, go work on the café for a while since it's still too early. What do you think?" Hailey suggested.

"I have a better idea." Gigi's eyes sparkled and I instantly knew what she had in mind.

"SHOPPING!" she squealed. "But this time, for Hailey."

Of course, Hailey and I knew better than to disagree with Gigi about shopping. Besides, I had nothing better to do. However, I managed to talk Gigi into waiting a little bit for the stores to open. It was still too early. We decided to watch TV a little, but ended up just chatting and totally ignoring what's on the TV. Of course, they asked for a super detailed review of my last night. When I mentioned that Robert isn't gonna be able to see me today, I remembered that he'd call and my cell phone was upstairs. There was no way I'd hear it. I ran upstairs, slammed my body on my bed and reached out for the cell phone on my night stand.

_Oh crap! 17 missed calls?_

I dialed his number. He answered after the first ring.

"ALLISON?" He asked, voice so alarmed and tense.

"Yes." I replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just didn't hear my phone—"

"Thank God!" He cut me off with a sigh of relief. "You scared me. Don't do that to me again."

"I'm really sorry. It's just that I woke up so early and I went for a swim, then Gigi came and Hailey woke up and we got caught up talking so I forgot to take my phone downstairs with me."

"Never mind. I'm glad nothing's wrong. How are you?" His voice was even now.

"I'm not okay." I replied.

"Why? What's wrong?" Alarmed, again.

"I won't get to see you today."

He chuckled lightly. "Well, in this case, I'm not okay as well."

It was my turn to chuckle.

He went on, "What are your plans for today?"

"We'll meet with the guys and go see a movie then maybe grab a bite."

"Dinner. Haven't you learned your lesson?" He was referring to the Devon-crashing-our-dinner thing.

I laughed. "Yes, well, I have nothing to hide. Devon doesn't scare me." I chuckled. "And I don't have a choice anyways. It's Jason's say."

"Jason?" He questioned.

"Yes, Jason. He's travelling back to New York tomorrow so we're all gonna meet for his 'saying-goodbye' day."

"Oh!" He cleared his throat. "Okay. That sounds like fun."

I sensed something different in the way he spoke but wasn't so sure. "Yeah, hopefully, it will be fun."

He cleared his throat again and said nothing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's…it's nothing."

"Are you sure?" I was questioning my judgment again. We said no more lies, right?

"Yes, yes." I heard someone call his name. "Uh, I, um, I have to go."

"Robert, what's wrong? Did I do anything?" I couldn't let him hang up without telling me.

"I really have to go now. I'll call you in my next break, alright?"

"Alright." I agreed a second later.

He hung up. I was so worried. _What did I do?_

I composed my face so I won't show any concern to the girls. It wasn't the right time for messing up the day.

"What's wrong, Al?" Hailey asked. _I was that bad at lying?_

"Nothing, I—"

"Just spit it out." Gigi sighed.

_Man, those girls know me too well._

"It's just that, um, Robert was weird on the phone."

"How so?" Hailey asked. I told them what happened.

"He's jealous." Hailey suggested.

I laughed. "No, of course not. He knows better than to be jealous of me hanging out with Jason."

"Yeah, but maybe he's jealous of you hanging out with Jason while he can't hang out with you." That was Gigi's version. However, they made no sense. He knows better, right?

"I don't think so."

"I don't see any other reason for the way he reacted." Gigi concluded.

"What do you think I should do, then?" I asked.

"Assure him. Remind him of how you feel about him, and make sure he knows that it's set in stone." Hailey said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, no, that is not what you want to do." Gigi protested, while looking like mastering an evil plan to conquer the world in her mind. She eyed me and Hailey creepily before she spoke again.

"When a guy is jealous, he feels some sort of competition. And when that happens, he goes to this messy mood, without realizing that bad mood is the last thing he'd want to be, in that particular time because it gives his competition room to get closer."

"Your point?" I asked, still not getting a clue of what she's trying to say.

"Very few of the guys realize that. It takes some time, but they do, if they're really in love. And when they realize that, a lot will change."

"I don't want anything to change. I'm happy where I am."

"So you wouldn't like it if Robert would call every two minutes to make sure he's on your mind?" Gigi asked skeptically.

"I would like that. But how can I get him to do that? 'Hi Rob, I might like Jason, would you please call more often to make sure I'm thinking of you?' That's absurd."

"No, silly. Competition. That's how you get him to do that."

It clicked. "You want me to make him jealous?! No way. That's evil. I know he loves me, I don't want to use tricks to make him love me more."

"That's not a trick. He's already jealous, you—"

"We don't know that. Maybe he just really had to go." How I regret telling them now. Make him jealous? Come on, that is so tenth grade. Though it was pleasant the idea of him loving me more…no, no tricks, absolutely not.

"Right but it's still a possibility. Just don't say anything about it. Don't justify yourself, and wait for him to call."

"I have to call too. I want to call!"

"Whatever. Just don't say anything justifying the Jason thingy or assuring him of how much you love him or any of that crap. You just keep asking about what's wrong and he'll spill it out soon enough."

That wasn't a trick. I don't know he's jealous so I can't tell him not to be. The right thing to do is just ask him until I get a hint of what's really happening.

"I'll try." I smiled. I know it was evil, but it's not bad. Not bad at all.

A couple of hours later, we all got dressed and went out-fit hunting for Hailey. She had a guy to impress.

We went through a lot of stores. We bought a couple of stilettos; one was red, and one was silver. As for Hailey's outfit, we got a simple red and purple stripped tunic top and a dark purple opaque.

Through the shopping trip, Robert called four times. He only asked how I was doing, what was I doing, and if I met with guys yet or not. It was obvious how he was fishing around for a hint if Jason came or not, but I just couldn't believe it. How can he think there's someone who can make me like him better? He's awesome. He's perfect. No one can top that. Not to me, at least.

Gigi kept repeating what she said earlier about Robert feeling jealous after every time he called. I was starting to believe her, regarding the fact that he always asks if Jason's here yet or not.

We went home, and went up to the closet. Hailey wore her outfit and Gigi applied her makeup. Hailey protested a dozen times, she didn't like a lot of makeup but Gigi insisted and banned her from looking in the mirror until she's done with her.

Robert called again, and was kind of happy I'm at home. His sentence "Why? Did you cancel?" gave him away. He sounded disappointed when I told him that the plan was still on.

"There we go." Gigi said as she pulled Hailey's hand and spun her around so she'd be facing the mirror.

"Oh my God, who's that girl in the mirror staring right back at me?" Hailey asked, surprised and excited.

She looked so beautiful; her hair was set loose, her French-cut bangs hanging at the edge of her eye brows, underneath which was her beautiful, blue eyes, lined in a very thin black line.

"Hailey, you look…breathtaking." I commented.

She kept staring at herself for quiet a moment, then she turned to Gigi and I.

"Thank you." She looked like she might cry.

"Aw, sweetie." I went to hug the same time Gigi did. "You did the same thing with me, and Gigi. It's about time we return the favor."

"That's totally true. Patrick's heart is going to skip a beat the second he lays eyes on you." Gigi said.

The doorbell rang, "I'll get it." I said as my phone blew up, and of course I didn't have to check the caller ID to know who's calling. Robert.

"It's okay, Al. I'll get the door." Gigi offered as she left the room.

I looked around for my phone, then flipped it open without so much as a glance at the caller ID.

"Hey, Rob."

"Hey there." His voice was not that of the cheery, smiling Rob. I hated his mood. It's a crime against the world to move his smile out of place, even if I'm not there to see it.

"Where are you now?" He asked.

"Still at home, but getting moving right away." Hailey went down stairs motioning for me to be quick and follow her.

"Where will you meet?"

"I'm not sure. Angie is picking us up. She knows where we're going."

"So you don't even know where you're going." He stated.

"For the thousand's time, Robert, What's wrong?" I asked, trying to be as persuasive as possible.

"It's…nothin—"

"Don't say it's nothing! Because clearly it isn't. You promised, no more lies."

"We'll talk about it later, then."

"Let me guess, you have to go." I said, close to tears. This was really awful. I felt like breaking stuff.

"No, I just don't want to ruin your evening."

I was getting scared. "It's that bad?" I wasn't asking him, I said it not knowing how I did.

"It's not bad. It's just…that, um, it's really nothing. Go out, enjoy your night and we'll talk it out later, okay?"

"'Kay." My voice barely a whisper, my evening was already ruined.

"I better go now. I'll call you."

"Rob," We said no more lies. He won't tell, I'll tell him.

"Yes?"

"You don't like that I'm going out, do you?"

"No, no. It's not like that."

"You don't like that I'm going out with Jason?"

"Allison, it's just…"

"Yes or no?"

A long moment passed in silence. I can hear his breathing.

"Yes." Was all he let out.

A few seconds passed in silence.

"Robert, there is absolutely nothing between me and Jason. He's just—"

"I know that. It's not you, it's him. He likes you."

"What? Why do you think so?"

"I can tell."

"So you really read minds?" I snorted.

He sighed heavily. "Al, please, just go and we'll talk later."

"I'm not hanging up until I know what you're not telling me." Words were coming out of my mouth fast. "It doesn't make sense that you've been acting weird all day just because you think Jason likes me."

"I don't think, I know." His voice was louder now. He's angry.

"That's…not true."

"Really? Then why did he almost hit my car with his and literally threatened to kill me if I was taking you for granted? And why did he tell me that if I really loved you, I should leave you because all I brought to you was trouble?"

That was all new to me. I didn't know all that. I couldn't speak. I could hardly breathe. _Why would Jason do this?_

"Allie!" That was Angie calling on me. "Come on, we're late!"

"I'll be down there in a sec." I yelled to them. "Robert, I…I, um, I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me when it happened?"

I was shocked, how can this happen without me noticing. And how dare this stupid Jason feel like it's in any way okay to do what he did.

"Because," he sighed. "I didn't want to cause a problem."

"But you promised you won't hide anything from me…"

"I know, I know. I had to; I didn't want to be what he said. I didn't want to be trouble for you. I don't want you to lose a friend because of me."

"He's not right. You're not trouble; you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I don't know, I just ruined your day with your friends by acting stupid. Isn't that trouble enough?" I am going to kill that Jason with my bare hands.

"No, it's not, it's not ruined. I'll go out to tell Jason what does red lines mean."

"No, no! Don't fight with him."

"Why not? He totally crossed the line."

"Please, don't. He might hurt you."

"He won't" I will hurt him.

"You don't know that. Remember the last time you yelled at someone? I don't want that to happen again." He was never going to let me forget this, right?

"I will just tell him that he can't act that way. I won't yell, and I won't faint."

"Allison!" He said my name in such a voice that made me wanna fly. He's worried about me; that's how much he cares. I don't need to make him jealous to know how much he cares. I love him, love him, love him.

"I promise I won't let it go further than this. I promise. I just can't hold it in and act like nothing happened."

He sighed, for the hundred's time, it seemed. "Where are you going?"

"I told you I still don't know."

"Fine. You go downstairs and ask Angie where you're going and call me. I have to know where exactly you'd be."

"Alright." He was letting me yell at Jason. Yay!

"I'm serious, Allie, if I don't get a call from you in 3 minutes, I'll call the cops and report you missing before I try calling you."

I laughed. He's funny even when he's not planning to. "Alright. I'll call you right away…You know what, hang on."

I took my purse and headed down stairs. There was no one in the house. As I came closer to the front door, I heard the car horn blowing, nonstop. As soon as they saw me they stopped.

"Angie! Where are we going?"

"You're dead. We're so late. Come on!" That was Giana.

"We're going up to eat at 'Quake' and then movies at the movie theatre right beside it."

"Did you get that?" I said to Robert.

I heard a lot of "COME ON's" and "LETS GO, WE'RE LATE's" as I turned around and stopped to finish my phone call.

"Yes. Now go or you'll be dead and I can't live with that." He spoke lightly.

I chuckled. "Okay."

"And, um, I'm sorry…for not telling you about the whole Jason thing and about the way I've been acting; it's childish."

"It's okay, just don't hide anything again!"

"I won't. Take care and try your hardest to have fun tonight."

"I'll try." I let out a short giggle. "Seeya."

"I love you." He just took my breath away.

"I love you too."

"I love you more." He said and hung up so I wouldn't even try to top it. I totally love him more.

I got in the car with the girls and we sped to the restaurant.


	13. Red lines

**The wait is over, finally. I'm done with exams. I hope you haven't forgotten about my story :]  
**

**Read'n'Review!**

**Enjoy  
**

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Thirteen**

**Red lines  
**

**

* * *

**

I used to think it was so absurd to add the words 'it's funny' before describing unpleasant situations; I was always like '_What's so funny about that?_' Today I found out that the reason is that sometimes something is too shocking, too unbelievable that you wanna laugh it off. That's how I felt now. It _is_ funny how you think you know someone, and you know the worst he can possibly do, and then truth hit you and viola, the person you knew before has a whole new side to him that is intolerable.

I was silent through whole ride to the restaurant, thinking of so many ways to talk to Jason without getting overly angry. I was also thinking of Hailey; I didn't want to ruin the night for her and Patrick, she was supposed to impress today. I want her to have her chance. I kept thinking here and there, till I decided I would talk to Jason but a little bit of later and not in front of all the others, I would ask him to come for a walk and give him a speech.

"Allison, I hate it when you're thinking so much of something that I don't know about." Gigi pulled me out of my deep, deep thinking. "What's going on, in your small, little, tiny, stubborn mind?"

"Um, nothing, I'm just…distracted." I replied.

"I know, Miss Obvious. I want to know what's distracting you." She said, ironically.

"Later, when we get back."

"The only reason I'm not pushing it is because you're not giving in."

"Good. " I smiled at her, halfheartedly.

A few minutes later, we reached the restaurant. I got off the car and was headed to the door of the restaurant when someone wrapped his arm around me and stopped me from walking.

"Hey there!"

I looked back to see who it was, and my jaw fell open while my eyes almost teared up from happiness.

"What are you doing here?" I said as I hugged Robert so tight that I thought I might be hurting him.

He hugged back just as tight, and he said nothing, just chuckled. When I pulled back, I found him with the biggest—most beautiful—smile on his face. I found myself smiling in return without even feeling it.

"Don't kill me, but I just couldn't…it's better if I'm here. _I'll_ be better if I'm here." He said, with his smile still stretched on his face.

"You're worried." I concluded.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for being like that but I just can't have someone hurt you." He said, with pleading eyes. _Did he really think I don't like it that he came?_

"Don't be!" I smiled. "You're just worried." I smiled wider.

I thought I'd be angry that he's treating me as a child and that he thinks I can't handle this, but surprisingly it felt amazing. He cares this much. He's there, always, even when I'm about to go yell at someone, and with all my friends around, he felt he had to be there.

"Really? You're not upset I came?"

I rolled my eyes. "I would've done just about anything to see you today, even if it means I have to fight with someone."

His smile faded slowly and he was seriously talking now, "about that, don't you think you should just talk to him? He's your friend after all. From what you've told me, he's been a good one."

"Yes, but he didn't have the right to—"

"I know." He cut me off. "But don't you think he has the right to be questioned first, and then you need to take the time to forgive and forget. Everyone makes mistakes."

He was seriously defending Jason. This is unbelievable.

"You're defending him?" I said but it didn't sound like much of a question.

"I don't care about him. I'm just saying what I think is right. I don't want you to do something and regret it later. Is that so wrong?"

He was looking at me with those awesome, dreamy eyes, so clearly I had no way to protest. I sighed.

"No, it's not. I _will_ talk to him."

He smiled, "Good. I will be close in case anything happens."

I suddenly remembered the reason he wasn't able to come tonight was because he had to work till late. "Don't you have work?"

"Um, yea, but I excused myself."

"What? You just told them you were leaving?" I asked in a confused and a little pissed tone. I didn't want to affect his work life in a bad way.

"Relax, Allie. It's okay. Actors are sometimes snobby and they just leave." He smiled at me.

I heard someone clear their throat, "Shall we go in already?"

I looked to see who it was, and found Gigi looking at me with a playful smile.

She smiled at the angel whose arms are still around me, "Hello, Robert. How are you today?"

"I'm great. I'm sorry I'm holding her back. She'll be right in after you."

"Okay." Gigi said and left.

"What do you mean 'she'? Aren't you coming in too?" I asked, taken aback by the word.

"Um, I don't think I'm invited."

I raised one eyebrow. "I just invited you."

"You can't," he smiled. "It's Jason's day, remember?" He said, recalling my words from earlier today.

"Actually I can, and if you're not invited, I'm not either. He'll just have to deal with that."

He just shook his head.

"Robert, I don't ask you a lot of stuff." I pleaded. "Now this I'm asking you, come in with me, please."

"Allison—"

"I'm saying please here." I tried to be as convincing as I can.

A few seconds passed in silent. While he looked deliberating, I was, oh-so-childishly, trying to use puppy eyes on him. I even pouted.

He sighed, "You're dangerous for me." Then he smiled and pulled my by the hand to the door of the restaurant and held it open for me. "After you, my lady."

I couldn't help but feel flattered. "Tres Gentil, Robert." I smiled.

All eyes went wide when they saw Robert, especially the ones who don't know me or that I'm dating the hottest, most wanted man on earth. I glanced at Jason whose facial expression almost made me laugh out loud.

Rob and I greeted everyone. I fought hard against myself to smile at Jason and shake his hand. After that, we were seated. There were still some people whispering, giggling and looking at Robert. He, on contrary, had his eyes on me.

"Your man is making a scene." Hailey whisper-giggled in my ears then she looked at Robert. "I didn't know you were coming. Did you finish work early?"

Hailey was making casual conversation? That's a first.

"Well, not really, but I managed to postpone it till another time." He replied. "You look nice today."

That was it. Hailey is back; she blushed so red and she mouthed him a thank you and looked down. I smiled at the sight of her. She is such a cute little thing. That made me accept Robert's version of 'talking to Jason' more. I don't want to ruin Hailey's day. She's finally doing something for Patrick to see her, and she's finally trusting in herself. It's her day, not Jason's. I don't want to ruin it for her. She's never been anything but supportive, caring, and loving for me. I want to be the same for her.

"Worrying much?" Robert asked as he put his arm around me then rubbed my shoulder.

I grinned, "No, there is nothing to worry about."

He smiled, "Oh! That was supposed to be my line."

I laughed. He went on, "What am I gonna do now?" He chuckled.

"Do you live your whole life with a script?" I joked.

"Um, no. Sometimes, I…" He made quotation with his free hand in the air, "_free_ _style_."

I chuckled, "free style, very nice."

I glanced in the other direction and accidentally laid my eyes at Jason. He was watching me, and he looked away when I caught his eyes. Only then did it click; do I have to ruin the whole night to piss off Jason? Of course not, there's another, most probably better, way to do so.

"Rob," I turned to him and whispered. "Do you want to, um, dance?" I asked after we've ordered the food.

I didn't notice which song was playing but then when it was a slow one, so this should be easy.

"I'd love to." He said as he very quickly stood up and held his hand to me, "May I?"

He was helping without even knowing. "Of course, you may." I smiled and took his hand, but I couldn't help but look at Jason's face, and again, I almost laughed out loud.

Robert spun me around oh-so-professional and I ended up facing him, with his arm around my waist, and his other hand holding mine. My free hand landed on his shoulder and we started swaying as one.

I noticed the song then, it was one of my favorites. It was 'something like you' by N sync.

_In your eyes I feel your fire burn,_

_Oh your secrets I will learn,_

_Even if it takes forever,_

_With you by my side I can do anything_

_I don't care what tomorrow brings as long as we're together_

_My heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be_

_I know it more each time we touch._

I looked around and noticed every eye on Rob and me. It was kind of making me nervous that every single person is watching us.

I turned back to Rob, "You know what?"

Robert's hypnotic eyes caught mine and I got so lost in them, that I forgot everything; what I was about to say, where we were, who were with us, why I'm pissed. I even forgot that I was pissed. He's my heaven. I was looking at my forever, then why should the 'right now' matter.

"Yes?" His angelic voice echoed in my head.

"Um, nothing." I blinked a few times then smiled. "You're a very dancer."

And he really was, I don't even know what I'm doing, I might as well fall if it wasn't for his hands. I'm too lost to maintain control, and I never want to be found.

"The same goes to you." He smiled, and went on, "Did I ever tell you that your eyes look so amazing?"

I blushed, then quoted, "The same goes to you."

He chuckled lightly, "But your eyes have a trick."

"And what's that?"

The smile on his face was gentle, "They talk to me."

It was my turn to chuckle, "and what are they telling you?"

"They tell me…that you're lying. You're hiding something."

I was silent. He went on.

"What was it that you wanted to say?"

_He always gets his way, doesn't he?_

I smiled. "I was going to tell you that everyone was staring at us and that we better go sit and lay low."

"Do you want to—"

"But," I cut him off before he offers to go back and sit. "I changed my mind.

He smiled again and kept his eyes on mine. The song went on.

_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak_

_Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak,_

_Could it be true is this what God has meant for me?_

'_Cause baby I can't believe,_

_That something like you could happen to me._

"Why?" He asked with the smile still on his perfect lips.

"Why what?"

I was so lost, so not on earth. I was in his arms, and looking into his eyes.

"Why did you change your mind?"

Now how am I going to tell him? It's not something I can explain. I can only feel it. I looked away from his eyes for a second. He tilted his head to touch his forehead to mine and light push my face back so I'd look at him again.

I was blushing, and he was smiling. Clearly he likes it.

"I, I don't know how to say it." I said as I tried to pull my eyes away from his gaze but failed. They were like magnets.

"Come on, tell me. What are you hiding?" He asked and grinned. His face was inches from mine. I can feel his breath. In his arms is the place I want to be. His face is the face I want to wake up to. His voice is the voice I want to hear forever. I love him.

I sighed then smiled, then took a deep breath, "I love you."

His smile got wider. I went on.

"That's why I changed my mind. I thought I cared about people staring at…"

"Ssh ssh…" he cut me off, "Say no more. I know the rest."

His eyes forced me to be silent, for they spoke of love that will never, in a million years, be expressed in words.

A few minutes passed in silence as we swayed from side to side.

"So how was your day?" He asked, ever-so-angelically.

"Um, average?" Somehow it sounded like a question.

He chuckled, "mine wasn't that extraordinary either."

I raised my eyebrows, "sparkling vampire say what? Shooting wasn't extraordinary?" I asked ironically.

He laughed, "Nah, not really. I wasn't in the mood, let alone Edward's."

I chuckled back lightly, but I couldn't help but feel a little angry. This was all because of Jason. I glanced at him from where I stood in Robert's arm and let myself enjoy watching the angry look on his face thoroughly. But then, something caught my attention and made me look away from Jason's face; Hailey's wide eyes were focused on something in the other direction. I turned my head to check what it was.

"Oh my God!" I gasped.

Robert's body tensed as he pulled back a little to see my face. "What is it, love?"

"It-It's Patrick." I pointed to the tall blonde near the restaurant's entrance, who had his arms wrapped around a beautiful red head. He was greeting someone who apparently was his friend.

Robert looked at him for a brief second then looked back at me. "What about him? I thought you two are good friends."

"Um, yes, yes, we are. It-It's just that…um, it's a very long story." I looked at Hailey.

He was so concerned until he copied me and looked at Hailey. Only then, he relaxed a little and looked back. "Do you want to get back to—"

"Yes, please." I blurted before he even finished his offer.

Gigi gave me an assuring look and went in the direction where Patrick was. She was holding him back, giving me time to pull Hailey out of sight. I nodded to Gigi as Robert smiled lightly then casually spun me around and rushed back to the table.

"Come with me." I whispered to Hailey as I pulled from the hand.

"Where are you going, girls?" Jason asked, and I didn't even bother to answer.

"To the ladies room." Robert smiled at him, coldly.

I smiled at his smug, yet polite tone. He kissed my lips, for the first time tonight, lightly and briefly then whispered, "I'll be waiting here." He smiled as he tucked my hair behind my ear. I smiled at him apologetically then pulled Hailey to the ladies room direction.

As soon as the door closed behind us, she started crying.

"He sees everyone but never me." She said through her tears. "He'll never think of me as anything but just a friend."

I hugged her, I knew it will make her cry harder, but tears can take off some of the anger and sadness. "Let it out."

"I don't know what else to do…I don't know what he wants me to do." She kept sobbing hard.

"Ssh, it's okay. It's gonna be fine. You just need to relax."

A few minutes passed, then Gigi got in when Hailey was starting to put it together.

"Are you okay, Hailz?" Gigi asked.

"Yes, I'm okay. Can I go home?"

"Haile—" I was cut off by Gigi.

"Hell no, you're not giving up, are you?"

"Giving up on what? On Pat? I never had him in the first place." Hailey said.

"That doesn't mean you don't fight for him." Gigi said, crossing her arms.

Hailey laughed sarcastically. "What am I supposed to do? Wait till he breaks up with her and cross my fingers that he'd like me instead?"

"Um, no, you're supposed to do something."

Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Gigi is right. You say he don't see you. Well, make him see." I said.

"I don't know how to do that? I don't think I can."

"Yes, you can." I said.

"I don't know what to do." She protested.

Gigi cleared her throat loudly. "That's why I'm here."

I chuckled.

"You'll fix your hair and make-up, lighten up, go out there, greet him and compliment her, then you'd go take your seat next to him, and you'll talk, laugh, joke, dance, and flirt. Do not give her the chance to fit in. Patrick is always the life of the party. Show him how wild you can go. Show him what he's too blind to see in you."

"I can't do that. I'm not good at this." Hailey said.

"Yes, you can, especially when you have two ladies distracting red-head while you take your time to shine." I said.

"That's what's up. We can totally pull this off. YOU CAN DO IT!" Gigi almost screamed the last part.

"It's not gonna work. I won't even try 'cause I'll end up just embarrassing myself." Hailey decided.

"So you'd announce the patient dead without even trying to save him?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yes." She snapped.

"Aw, too bad I won't let you give up. You know why?" Gigi asked, and Hailey shook her head no. "'Cause I know you freaking have this in you. You have "Alive" in you. It was always there in you. You just keep it hidden whenever Pat is around 'cause you're afraid of what he might think of you."

Hailey looked a bit encouraged. It was easy to convince her now.

"Hailey, just forget for that she's here and that he's here with her. Just forget them, for one hour. Just 60 minutes, forget their presence. Do not think of them. Just go crazy as if you're on Earth alone, as if you have a way to make everyone forget that one particular hour. Trust me, even you will be shocked with how you'd be." I tried talking her into it.

She kept looking from my face to Gigi's. "Why do you believe this much that I'd do it right?"

"Because sometimes you two know me better than I know myself." Gigi smiled.

"And because you two were the ones who said 'go kiss Rob' and I didn't wanna. Now look at us." I smiled too.

Hailey smiled, totally encouraged now. She hugged us and we quickly started fixing the way she looks. After we were done, she looked even more stunning than first.

"I was about to report you missing." Robert joked. We really did take a lot of time.

Gigi and I chuckled, while Hailey tried to, but it sounded more of a cough.

"It's a girl's thing. We always take too long in the ladies room."

"And always go in groups." Patrick added as he and red-head joined us where we were all standing, near the table.

"Hey!" Gigi and I greeted him in the same time. He hugged me then was hugging Gigi. I took advantage of this and shot a glare at oh-so-silent Hailey. She gave me the what-am-I-supposed-to-do look. I motioned for her to do anything, then I mouthed 'you can do it' and grinned widely. She shrugged and put on a cute smile exactly at the same time Patrick was done joking with Gigi and turning to hug Hailey.

"Whoop, you're getting hotter and hotter by the second, little missy." He said. That's a good start.

She rolled her eyes at him, which was unusual. She'd usually just blush and say thanks. That was good. Any change would be good.

"Is she alright now?" Robert whispered as he wrapped one arm around my waist.

"Um, yea, she's fine." I smiled at him after difficultly tearing my eyes off Hailey's face.

"Are _you_ alright?" He asked again.

"How could I not be alright when you're here?" I smiled.

He grinned and said, "Very well, wanna sit now?"

"Nah, I wanna meet red-head." I chuckled a bit.

He looked a bit confused then glanced behind me, probably at Pat's girl, since my back was to them now. Then he chuckled and whispered, probably to himself. "Red-head." He chuckled again.

I smiled and pulled his hand then turned around. Only then when I realized that red-head's eyes were glued to Robert. She was staring at him in an almost possessive way. I looked back at him and he looked like he's holding back a laugh. He wasn't looking at her, but it's apparent he saw the way she stared at him. I looked at red-head and she looked like she'd crash to the ground watching Rob coming her way. He couldn't help but laugh a bit. I held back my laugh, which was extremely hard. The distract-red-head-so-Hailey-would-take-her-time-to-shine plan suddenly seemed so easy.

"Patrick, I think it's about time that you officially meet my borfriend."

He smiled a bit playfully and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Patrick."

Robert smiled and shook his hand. "It's nice to officially meet you."

A few seconds of silence passed with Patrick looking a bit weirdly at Robert before he broke the silence with the weirdest question ever.

"And you are?" Pat asked.

I looked at Rob, whose face had a weird expression combination. A little shock, surprise and confusion.

I rolled my eyes at Patrick. "Oh, cut it, Pat."

He then burst out laughing. His little red-head sigh-chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry, man. Of course I know who you are." He said through his laughing-his-head-off.

Rob was laughing too, which was good.

"That's a lame joke, Pat." I told him.

"Oh com on!" He said, chuckling now.

"No, I think it was pretty funny." Robert said.

I shrugged.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Pat told Rob.

We heard someone clear their throat and our eyes flew to red-head.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me, Patty?"

_Patty?_ I made a face as I replayed the dog nickname she had for Patrick.

"Yea, sure. Robert and Allison, it's about time _you_ meet _my _girlfriend. This is Sharon."

She smiled like a fat man on thanks giving. Pat went on, "Sharon, this is Robert and All—"

"Are you freaking kidding me? Of course I know him. Robert, I'm seriously your biggest fan, like hugest fan! I've seen all your movies at least twice, and I loved every second of them. I can't wait for New Moon to come out. I so wanna watch it. The story is great but I can't wait to see you as Edward portraying it. I know it's gonna be great. God! This feels like a dream, I actually met you…." She went on non-stop.

I glanced at Rob who was smiling and nodding politely. It was obvious he was annoyed already. She was talking too much. I looked at Patrick who was looking at his so-called 'girlfriend' in surprise. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was; _what is God's name is she doing? Is it some kind of panic attack?_

I cleared my throat, but Sharon didn't so much as glance at me. Pat did. I glared at him. He had the 'what-the-hell' expression. He spoke loudly, finally cutting Sharon off.

"What Sharon's trying to say is that she's a big fan."

"Thank you. I'm…flattered." Robert smiled at them.

We went back to the table and sat down.

"Sorry about this." I said.

"Don't you dare! It was not your fault." Rob smiled at me.

I smiled back and sighed.

"By the way, I don't think they'll last. Hailey shouldn't be worried."

I looked at him, a bit confused.

"How did you know?"

"It's not so hard to figure out."

I grinned. "Well, no one ever lasts with Patrick for more than a week. He usually doesn't find anything worth liking in the woman he dates. It's just that, he never puts Hailey into consideration. I know he'd find a lot of things to be adored in her, if he gives her a chance"

"How long have they been friends?" He asked.

"Since like forever." I replied.

"Then how do you expect him to consider taking a chance that might end up with losing such a friend as Hailey without so little as a hint that she's willing to go down that road with him?"

I looked at Rob, talking all wise and caring. He was even more adorable now.

"You don't know Hailey much, but she's the one in that situation." I said.

"Well, maybe he is too. That's why we should talk to her; give her enough confidence to give him some hints."

"What can she do? Kiss him?"

"Well, you kissed me and now look where we stand." He smiled.

He had a point. I am the biggest proof that she can do this. I should talk to her about it.

"You're right. I'll talk to her, again."

"I know this isn't my business, but I just wanted to help. She's important to you."

"Don't be silly! I like that you care. Thanks."

"No need. Now go talk to her. She should listen to you in this; you of all people." He said.

I took a deep breath, trying to think of what to say.

"I can talk to her too."

It was a good idea. Maybe it'll boost her more, coming from Robert.

I nodded. "Okay! Let's hope she listens to you."

He fought a smile then his expressions turned to be something between serious and gorgeous.

"Don't worry," he spoke seriously, yet again, gorgeously. "I'm told I can be…convincing."

He swiftly kissed my cheeks and went casually to speak to Hailey.

"Hey you!" Jason said from behind me a few seconds later. Great, just in time.

"Hi" I greeted back staring at my hand on the table.

"What's up? You haven't spoken a word to me."

"Um, well," I didn't wanna ruin the night just yet so Hailey would take her time, yet I wanted to yell at him so much. "I haven't been here for that much time to judge!"

Yelling should wait for later. Hailey is more important.

He kept starting small talk which I have given short answers to, until Rob came back.

Jason excused himself. Robert told me how it went with Hailey. He said he thinks he had some influence at her, and that she'll really try.

The food came, we ate. Then I noticed Hailey talking to Patrick. They were laughing. Maybe she finally listened. Sharon was left out, like she cared, all she did was staring at Rob.

When it was time for the movies, Robert and I excused ourselves. Luckily Jason was the one who protested. We were standing in front of the movie theatre.

"Actually Jason, can I have a word with you?"

I gave Rob an assuring look, then walked a few steps with Jason. Jason looked at me.

"So, what is it?" He asked.

"Um," I kept thinking of a way to say it. "Okay, let's keep this short and simple. Do you how there is lines edging every friendship? They are meant so friends won't cross them. You might wanna give that a try."

"What? What are you talking about, Al?" Jason said, acting confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"He told you."

"Yes, he told me. I bet you didn't plan for that, did you?"

"Allison, I didn't mean it this way—"

I cut him off, "Yes, of course, and he is lying to me so I would stop talking to you and he'd have for himself alone. Ain't that what you'll say next?" I finished his sentence.

"No, Allison, just let me explain. I'm not saying it didn't happen. It did. And I know I crossed the line this way. But it's just… You haven't seen the way you looked like when you two were in a fight. It broke you. I was angry and I went to him a day after you two got along again. I had to warn him. It was unfair, 'cause I know you. I know you didn't mean any harm with you did. And he should've listened to you."

A few seconds passed. "Still, you—" It was his turn to cut me off.

"I had no right to do what I did, I know. I was just too angry and I couldn't help it. I wasn't thinking." He looked down, so sad, and…so ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"Jason, why did you do that? Why would you even go through that kind of trouble just 'cause I was hurt?" I asked, already 90% sure of the answer.

"Because…" He paused. "You're a great girl. I like you…a lot, and I know how much regret I felt when I missed all the chances I could've asked you out, but didn't and gave in to my insecurities. I couldn't help but think what I might've done if I was in his shoes. I would never hurt you that way."

I knew what he'd say, but couldn't help but be taken aback a bit when he actually said it. But now he was fishing. "But you know my feelings are for him."

"I know, it's too late for me to try now." He looked away from me. He was hurt. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I didn't know what to do. Maybe I was a bit harsh on him. He looks so insecure now.

"I'm sorry too." I apologized.

"Don't be. I'm the one who should be, and I am. Really."

I glanced to my side, I saw Rob staring at me. Worry all over his face was so evident.

"You should go. He's probably not comfortable with you taking that long talking to me." He said.

I looked at him and sighed. Everyone deserved a second chance, even Kyle got a second chance from me.

"Friends?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and smiling faintly.

He looked so surprised. "Oh, Of course."

I hugged him, "have a nice trip."

"Thanks."

I broke the hug away quick enough so that no wrong impressions are held against me, not by Jason and not by Robert.

"Goodbye, Jason."

"Goodbye, Allie."

I went back to Rob, who excused himself and came walking to me, met me halfway.

"That was longer than I expected." He said. "And also, quieter than I expected."

I laughed. "He was angry and he knew it was wrong. There was nothing really for me to do." I smiled.

"So you two are still friends?" Rob asked.

"Yes, we are. He's spending about six months in another country. He'll get over it by the next time I see him."

"Good point." He kissed me lightly. "Now, let's get you home."

I nodded then told everyone Rob and I were leaving. Gigi and Hailey didn't like that too much, but they sensed some tension so they dropped it fast enough.

Rob led me to the car, and then drove home. I was thinking about how much I hurt Jason and I didn't even know it. It was frustrating. It was like what Patrick was doing to Hailey, just less time. Rob tried distracting me, and cheering me up. It worked a bit. I decided that I would let it go. It is life, after all. We hurt, we get hurt. It's normal.

I invited rob in for some time. He seemed more than happy to comply. We sat in the backyard. He had his arms around me. We talked a bit, actually a little. It was mostly kissing. He left when Gigi and Hailey came back home. He said they probably have loads of stories to tell me especially that Hailey was so happy that she can fly. I didn't want him to leave, but he had work early the next day. He hugged me tight before he left. Only then was I reminded of how happy I am, and how far I would go to stay with him for as long as long as I live.

The girls and I sat in the living room. Gigi got some drinks. Hailey was telling us about what happened with Patrick. It seemed to go on forever, not that I'm complaining. It was great that she finally took a step forward. We kept talking and talking till it was nearly morning again. Only then, we all said our goodnights and went to our rooms. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.


End file.
